


Endlessly

by HopeFic



Category: Bandom, Muse (Band), Music RPF, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Depression, F/M, Friendship/Love, Multipairing, Music, Musicians, Physical Therapy, Recovery, Therapy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeFic/pseuds/HopeFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Música, humor absurdo y sentimientos... Y palabrotas, quizás demasiadas a veces xD Si quieres saber de qué va, dame una oportunidad y lee ;) Prometo intentar entretenerte</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p>Soy muy de saltos temporales (las acciones a veces se cortan abruptamente), ya lo veréis. Cuando aparezca esto "-o-" es que hemos cambiado de escena. Por otro lado todo lo que se encuentre entrecomillado y en cursiva, son recuerdos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's a part in me you'll never know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comencemos, conocedla y estoy segura que pondréis nombre fácilmente a su fantasma de ojos cielo. "There's a part in me you'll never know" es una frase de Endlessly, que iba muy bien para este primer capítulo y que al final, le ha dado nombre a toda la historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Hace mucho tiempo me dedicaba a escribir fanfics pero la edad y el trabajo me fueron dejando cada vez menos tiempo. Endlessly lo estoy escribiendo a "tiempo real", propuesto como reto personal para volver a un hábito que me llena mucho. Cómo no, esta historia es totalmente ficticia aunque hay muchos retazos de realidad que se cruzan, tanto de la vida de los componentes de Muse como de la mía propia. No soy 100% la protagonista pero también soy cantante en un grupo de rock y llevo toda mi vida dedicándome a la música, así que... Se me notarán los colores jejeje.  
> Espero contar con vosotr@s y que los pocos minutos que invirtáis en leer lo que escribo os sirvan para deconectar de lo diario y soñar. No paréis nunca, a mí me dijeron que era cosa de la adolescencia y ya os aseguro que eso es mentira jajajaa. Un abrazo y muchas gracias.

-Puede ser.

-¿Puede ser?-se recolocó en el asiento-¿Eso es todo lo que va a decir?

Me imaginé fumando, dejando que el humo saliese lentamente de mi boca entreabierta y decir; aún con la cara semioculta por él, algo dramático al más puro estilo cine negro.

En su lugar, me encogí de hombros y repetí las mismas palabras.

-No va a superarlo hasta que no hable de ello.

-¿Y?-otra bocanada ficticia en mi mente.

-¿Y?-puso los ojos en blanco-¡Joder, qué difícil lo pone! Cuánto antes lo supere, antes podrá seguir con su vida.

Centré la vista en la ventana tras él, en el cielo de Londres. Mucho más azul de lo que cabía esperar. Un azul claro tan familiar que me encogía el estómago y me daba ganas de vomitar.

El chasquido de sus dedos ante mis ojos me devolvió a su loft del East End, a su consulta decorada al estilo nórdico y a su reloj de muchos ceros. Se ve que de psicólogo se gana muy bien.

-No estoy de acuerdo-musité.

-¿En qué?-había tardado en articular palabra, visiblemente sorprendido porque hubiese encadenado más de dos vocablos juntos.

-Lo enfoca como que tengo que deshacerme de mi…-acaricié la palabra con la yema de los dedos pero volaba lejos.

-Experiencia traumática-sugirió.

-No, mierda. Deshacerme de mi mierda-carraspeó molesto. Era un psicólogo hipster pero lo de las palabrotas que él no pronunciaba lo llevaba mal, ya lo había comprobado en mi primera visita-Corrijo, en plural, deshacerme de mis varias mierdas mentales. No estoy de acuerdo, no creo que mi vida tenga un control donde alguien haya presionado el botón de pausa y que tras expiar mis pecados…

-No soy un religioso-intervino, molesto.

-Bueno, no creo que contar lo que ocurrió, ocurre u ocurrirá anime a esa “mano todopoderosa” a presionar de nuevo el re-start.

Me miraba fijamente mientras hablaba y tras el silencio que se prolongó un poco más de lo correcto. Le vi calibrarme y sacarme de un archivador y meterme en otro. Quizás me acababa de arrancar la etiqueta de “Estrellita del montón, idiota y con un trauma” a “Existe algo tras esa estrellita del montón, idiota y con traumas”.

-Vale, ¿y entonces cuál es tu solución?-son cosas mías o algo de su acentillo repipi había volado y me ha empezado a tutear. Levanté la ceja y él miró a otro lado amagando una sonrisa.

Bajé la mirada a mis zapatillas y sentí ganas de reír.

-No quiero superarlo, doctor Greavison-hice una mueca no sabiendo cómo cojones se pronunciaba su apellido.

-Grieveson. Adam.

-Sí, mejor, Adam.

-¿Por qué no superarlo señorita…?-hizo un ademán con la mano. ¡Ah, claro! Me tocaba a mí ser amable.

-Gamboa-le solté mi apellido, estaba convencida de que tenía mi nombre en mi historial por no hablar de las revistas de su propia salita de espera y de que si aguardaba a las 16:00, raro no sería que no hablasen en la televisión británica de lo que lleva mi bolsa de basura o de las veces que voy al supermercado. Me había ido de Málaga a meterme en Malagón, como quién dice.

Me figuré como hacia jirones lo de “Existe algo tras esa estrellita del montón, idiota y con traumas” y lo dejaba en “Idiota” a secas.

-¿Por qué, señorita Gamboa?-lo emitió perfectamente, sin titubear ante tanta vocal abierta.

Entrecerré los ojos y cogí aire por la nariz. La luz se colaba entre mis pestañas y el cielo mutaba de color como un caleidoscopio.

Azul y gris.

A veces hielo, a veces paz.

Nunca cálido en la superficie pero al tocarlo quema, quema tanto. Quiero volver a arder, quiero…

-Porque no quiero seguir con mi vida.

  


 -o-

Mi historia es una de esas llenas de sueños, tan corriente como la de cualquiera. Deseos de transcender el tiempo y permanecer más allá de mi propia existencia.

Unos forman una familia con ese fin, otros establecen un negocio y otros, en lo que me incluyo, tienen alguna inquietud artística que se convierte en la herramienta perfecta para perseguir la eternidad.

Odiamos desaparecer. No podemos vencer a la muerte en el sentido estricto de la palabra y por eso buscamos desesperadamente la manera de no perecer del todo, de quedar en la memoria del mundo un minuto más de lo que se nos está permitido.

Y nos equivocamos. No por luchar por un objetivo sino porque el Santo Grial de la permanencia lo tenemos al alcance de la mano desde el comienzo, de hecho, nacemos de y con él.

El amor es la clave, amigos. Es el amor el que nos hace infinitos.

Y sí, como seguro que ya habréis adivinado, mi sueño se hizo realidad: Vivo de la música y creí que no podía ser más feliz.

Pero lo fui, lo fui tanto que aún me pregunto cómo mi cuerpo aguantó y mi corazón no explotó de felicidad.

Por eso no quiero superarlo. Superarlo supondría embalar toda mi felicidad, ponerla en un estante de mi memoria y sólo permitirme mirar la superficie de vez en cuando para cerciorarme de que sigue ahí, bien cerrada.

  


 -o-

-Entonces lo que estás diciendo, Sofía-lo pronunció suavemente como pidiéndome permiso y me giré- Mejor llámame Sophie-mentí y asintió con la cabeza.

-Es que prefieres encerrarte y sufrir.

Recuperé mi posición original apoyada en el marco de la ventana. Se colaba algo de frío por la carpintería y me reconfortaba. Hoy el día era más típico y el cielo vestía su corriente gris ceniciento del mes de Abril.

-El tiempo pasa muy rápido-musité. La butaca crujió y escuché sus pasos a mi espalda. Temblé con un fugaz recuerdo y pensé que si me tocaba me echaría a llorar.

-Te propongo algo-se quedó a una distancia prudencial de mí. Me aferré al marco con fuerza, intentando reponerme-Entiendo que no quieras olvidar, por lo general la gente cree que es lo mejor y lo más rápido, pero si es una cosa no puede ser la otra.

Avanzó hasta colocarse a mi altura pero en la parte opuesta al marco. Tenía los ojos verdes enmarcados en unas gafas de pasta negra, que pensé desde el primer momento que serían de mero attrezzo. Desafiantes y analíticos, rumié cuando pisé su consulta obligada por mi compañía discográfica allá por diciembre. No obstante, acudía semanalmente y había aprendido a ver otros matices en su mirada.

En el fondo, no me parecía un mal tipo pero estaba ahí para desnudar mis secretos y arreglarme y por eso lo sentía como mi depredador.

-¿Vas a aceptar?

-No me has dicho que me propones-sonrió, quitándose las gafas y limpiando los cristales con una de las puntas de su camisa.

-Háblame, Sophie, cuéntame qué ocurrió para que teniendo la oportunidad profesional de tu vida, no la aceptes.

-No estaba obligada a decir que sí-respondí tan a la defensiva que levanté las palmas de las manos en señal de disculpa.

-Vale. Todavía no pero mira, de verdad, me gustaría que me contases que te pasó.

-No soy muy de hablar, Adam, lo siento es que…

-Tranquila, lo sé.

-¡Ah!, ¿sí?-levantamiento de ceja con su correspondiente sonrisa.

-Eres más de escribir que de hablar, por eso empezaste a componer, para poder expresar cosas que no te atrevías a decir. Además, se dice por ahí que te dedicabas a escribir fan-fics cuando eras adolescente.

Me tapé la cara con las manos.

-No me suele gustar investigar a mis pacientes para tomar como referencia principal lo que ellos me dicen, para centrarme en ellos pero…

-No te lo he puesto fácil-le miré entre mis dedos.

-Exacto,… E Internet tiene mucha información tuya.

-No todo es cierto-suspiré.

-Eso espero.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué has leído?-crucé las manos sobre el pecho.

-No te preocupes, Sophie, sólo voy a ceñirme a lo que tú me cuentes o me escribas.

Y es esta la razón de mi diario.


	2. And I choose to survive whatever it takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salvo el capítulo 0 que coincide, las partes tendrás títulos de frases de canciones de Muse que tengan que ver con lo que sucede. En este caso "And I choose to survive whatever it takes" proviene de Survivor (the 2nd Law). Aquí Fuzz (Sophie o Sofía :P) comenzará con el diario que le ha pedido Adam, escribe parte y otras, son acciones en tiempo real. Si no queda claro, decídmelo.  
> Gracias por acompañarnos a ambas :)

SEMANA 1

Querido Adam:  
Es lo suyo, ¿no? Comenzar dirigiéndome a ti. Se me hace bastante raro escribirte aunque ciertamente muy fácil. No sé con exactitud qué te voy a contar pero me has dicho que anote cualquier tipo de pensamiento, que no tiene que tener un orden en el tiempo y que deje las cosas fluir así que ya veremos qué sale.  
Hoy me he levantado con poca hambre y es una excepción porque suelo amanecer como si me hubiese pasado días sin comer. De hecho, hasta que no desayuno no salgo a la calle porque soy lo más parecido a un zombie desde los bailarines de Thriller.  
Me he sentado en el hueco interior de la ventana pero tras escuchar unos cuatro clicks seguidos me he alejado un poco y me he sentado en una silla, como las personas de bien.  
Ha tenido que pasar bastante tiempo porque el café se quedó helado y acabó en el fregadero.  
Luego me tumbé hasta que tras varios golpes en la puerta, Andy se dignó a usar su llave.  
Ahm, puede que lo sepas o puede que no. Vivo sola en un apartamento por Chalk Farm. Realmente quería vivir en Hampstead Heath como muchos famosos de aquí pero se escapaba a mi presupuesto. Andy es el batería y el cerebro de mi grupo, un tío fantástico al que quiero como un hermano.  
-¡Buenos días Fuzz!  
En fin, quizás no lo quiera tanto y el café frío me hubiese servido para algo. A todas estas, le respondí con un gruñido, descruzando las piernas mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me ponía los cascos.  
No me hacía falta preguntar y escuché con atención. ¿Cómo no? Había compuesto algo nuevo y como es habitual, era genial.  
-¡Puto bastardo!-le sonreí mientras le di una segunda escucha.  
Pasamos el día completo en casa hasta que por la tarde se marchó con su mujer a su casa, no sin antes invitarme a cenar con ellos.  
-Otro día.  
Tiene los ojos negros pero se le oscurecen un pelín más al escuchar mi respuesta. El matiz de la decepción. Nos abrazamos antes de salir y de que me hubiese hecho prometer que cenaré.

-o-  
El jueves salí a la compra. Sí, sé que me he saltado el miércoles pero me pediste que te escribiese lo que quisiera en el momento que quisiera… y ayer no quise.  
¿Has probado el Tzasikis? Lo compré en el M&S y con un par de palitos de zanahoria está buenísimo.  
El viernes se pasó Andy por casa con Phil y Jamie, el resto de mi banda.  
Sí, nos gustan los diminutivos, sí.  
Venga voy a seguir el consejo de no dar nada por supuesto y te haré una Ficha de cada uno.  
Nombre real: Andrew Thomas Clark  
Como lo llamamos: Andy o Trikkie  
En el grupo es: Batería y compositor principal  
Lo de la edad, la apariencia física y si le gustan más los peces de colores que las tortugas se lo dejamos a la NME, ¿ok?  
Está casado desde hace un año con Lilith, su novia de siempre. Vive en Chiswick, en el barrio de sus padres y abuelos. Uno de los pocos londinenses de tercera generación que conozco.

Nombre real: Philip Daniel Smith  
Como lo llamamos: Phil o Sexysmith  
En el grupo es: Bajista y gigoló (de ahí su apodo)  
Phil es un ‘killer’ con las mujeres, sus malos sentimientos son inversamente proporcionales a sus locas hormonas. Además como es de Sheffield lleva un rollo norteño que le gusta explotar. Obviamente, no tiene novia ni planes de tenerla y en Londres vive con Jamie en Islington.

Nombre real: Ethan James O'Keeffe.  
Como lo llamamos: Jamie o Ejo o irlandés.  
En el grupo es: Guitarrista y compositor.  
Basta verle para comprender lo del apodo y claro, su apellido. Pelirrojo de ojos azul verdoso y con un aguante bebiendo fuera de este mundo. Cruzó el mar por amor, se casaron y cuando ella le dejó por otro, siguió viviendo en Londres hasta que en una noche de juerga, conoció a Phil y se volvieron inseparables.

-o-  
Lo dejé aquí ayer y lo he releído y parece que me da igual la historia de Ejo pero no es así, para nada. De hecho, Ejo ha ocupado un papel muy importante en mi vida.  
Esta tarde he salido de mi zona de confort; lo que bien podría definirse como mi piso, y me he ido a ver discos a Berwick. Lo sé, no suena muy emocionante sin embargo desde principios del año pasado no pisaba la zona centro de la ciudad. Antes de la gira porque estuvimos encerrados grabando la maqueta y tras ella, me volví lo suficiente conocida como para evitar ciertos espacios multitudinarios.  
No me ha reconocido nadie y ha sido liberador. De verdad, hasta me he sentido tentada de salir hacia Oxford Street hasta Tottenham Court Road y volver en metro aunque al final el taxi me pareció mejor opción.  
Estoy cenando unos fideos chinos de pollo (de ahí la mancha de esta página, lo siento) y escribiéndote hasta que mi hermana Elena se conecte al Skype.  
¿Skype y no llamada? Mi hermana mayor está de voluntaria en Thailandia, en medio de la jungla y en unas horas se conectará mientras desayuna arroz, prepara el arroz de la comida y sueña con el arroz que tomará por la noche.  
Sí, lo peor que lleva es el veganismo… Y sí, con 7 horas de diferencia horaria entre Londres y Sangkhlaburi, ceno bastante tarde.

-o-  
-¿Y?  
-Y, ¿qué?  
Su mirada de “por favor” y la mía de “no tengo un buen día”.  
-Lo último escrito es el del viernes por la noche.  
-Ajá.  
-¿Nos has hecho nada en el fin de semana?  
Sigo sin darme por aludida, dándole vueltas a la pulsera de corazones de colores que me regaló mi sobrina Estefanía. Me relaja hacerlo a pesar de que la goma amenaza con romperse en cualquier momento.  
Se ha levantado y me mira, le veo las zapatillas. Unas Adidas Oregon verde lima y violeta, otro detalle que me hace simpatizar con Adam.  
-¿Me vas a ignorar toda la tarde?  
-No, sólo en mi cita-levanto los ojos, tentando si mi gracieta le ha caído bien o no.  
-Pues eres la última del día así que si no vas a colaborar…  
-Puedes irte.  
-Tú también.  
-No.  
-Sí que puedes.  
Le señalo con la cabeza el ordenador.  
-Les puedo comunicar que sí que has estado aquí.  
-Lo sabrían.  
-¡Oh, por favor, Sophie! Es una discográfica, no la Gestapo.  
-Ya, ya-entrecierro los ojos, adoptando el modo psicoparanoico y le echo tanto de menos que se me encoge el estómago.  
Flexiona las rodillas y se acuclilla frente a mí, lo que me sorprende bastante. No, que sea capaz de agacharse no, sino que se ha colocado de tal manera que nuestras cabezas están a la par.  
-Sé lo que te pasa-levanto una ceja-No has comido, vamos a comer.  
-¿Qué?  
Ha empezado a apagar lámparas y a cerrar el portátil mientras me habla de las maravillas de los puestos de comida del Mercado de Old Spitalfields.  
-Vamos.  
Sigo sentada en el diván, en la semi oscuridad del día. Ni corto ni perezoso, ha venido hacia mí, ha agarrado mi bolso y me ha jaleado a salir como si fuese la última oveja del rebaño. Ni he rechistado.  
-¿A que está buenísimo? ¿Qué?  
No puedo parar de reírme viendo como la tupida barba se le llena de granos de cous cous. Se me caen hasta las lágrimas.  
-La barba-digo entre risas.  
-Así siempre tengo para luego-sonríe sin vergüenza.  
Tras eso hemos dado un corto paseo por Brick Lane hasta que la noche nos obligó a andar hacia Liverpool Street.  
-¿Te paro un taxi?  
-Por favor.


	3. Hold me back, so I’m forced to listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras como se portó Adam, Fuzz decide abrirse un poco y cuenta algo sobre su vida, eso sí, a su manera.  
> Canción de la frase del título: Save me

**SEMANA 2**

Querido Adam,

Acabo de llegar a casa, creía que me ibas a interrogar y esta tarde sólo has estado hablando de lo mucho que te gusta el barrio, de lo genial que son las tiendas de segunda mano y de que tu familia tiene antepasados italianos, holandeses y turcos (¡Vaya mezcla!). No sé si me has descolocado o no sé,… Sí, me has descolocado.

 

-o-

Vale, ahora ya tengo mejores palabras. Me lo pasé muy bien contigo, paseando y aunque he estado pensando que es una clase de confianza muy repentina, luego he caído en que nos conocemos desde hace medio año y que aunque no me he abierto demasiado (venga, lo confieso, puedes ponerte un pin), has pasado el suficiente tiempo observándome como para adelantarte y neutralizar mis “malos” comportamientos.

Ayer estaba en un mal día, en un muy mal día.

Lo siento. De veras. No en el plan en el que decís perdón cinco veces por segundo los británicos, siento mucho haberme comportando como un gato enjaulado en tu consulta.

He descubierto que me caes bien (te ruego que esto no me lo recuerdes a la cara cuando te pongas a leer) y no puedo tratarte como el guardián de mi calabozo. Así que, tenías razón, faltó algo en las fichas técnicas.

Nombre real: Sofía Gamboa

Como me llaman: Tengo la trabajada habilidad de responder a cualquier tipo de apelativo, habilidad cortesía de unos compañeros de grupo un poco cabrones y que me buscan parecidos con casi cualquier cosa. Sophie me dicen por ahí pero lo más normal es que me llamen Fuzz. Sí, porque según EJO es así como hacen los gatos cuando quieren que les dejen en paz.

¡No! No pongas esa mirada de “ya-lo-entiendo-todo” (estoy segura de que lo harás). ¡Ays, tendré que extenderme! No me ha gustado nunca demasiado mi nombre, no es que sea feo pero me parece excesivamente femenino para alguien como yo.

Mmmm, creo que he escrito y borrado unas cuarenta veces todas las frases que venían. No sé cómo avanzar sin tener que poner “nombre” a… Bueno, Adam, sólo me llaman Sofía mis padres y fuera de ahí, lo hacía alguien.

Mejor vuelvo a lo de Fuzz con “zz” de … No sé si sabrás que existe un efecto de sonido llamado así, un overdrive excesivo que da densidad y emborrona el sonido. No todos los guitarristas lo usan porque pierde…

Escribir, borrar, escribir,… Venga, sigamos.

En el grupo soy: vocalista, letrista y tocadora de pandereta ocasional. De todo, créeme que mi reto es hacer bien lo tercero.

Y mi mini-bio: Soy española, nacida y criada en Madrid, y emigrante a causa de la crisis. Me vine a vivir a Londres sola, con la promesa de encontrar un trabajo tras terminar la universidad con 24 años y he trabajado en casi de todo para poderme pagar una ruinosa habitación compartida en Turnpike Lane: camarera, repartidora de flyers, dependienta, camarera de piso, dependienta, barista en Nero, en Costa, en Starbucks,… Al año cuando ya me planteaba irme a otro país (la situación en el mío era peor, así que volver nunca fue una opción), EJO entró a mi Starbucks y se pidió un Frappuchino de chocolate blanco teniendo que repetirme el deletreo de su nombre unas cinco veces (¡maldito acento irlandés!) y así, con esas ganas de matarle, nos conocimos.

 

-o-

Sí, me aburrí de escribir sobre mi vida. De verdad, he contado tanto ya esa historia que me entra pereza. No es que reniegue de ella o no le tengo cariño, es que sé perfectamente que otros pueden contarla de memoria mejor que yo.

En resumen: Andy fue el último que se incorporó y estuvimos tocando cinco buenos años, con nuestras idas y venidas, hasta que un día después de estar mendigando oportunidades a salas, productoras y discográficas me dije ¡qué cojones! e hice una locura.

La mejor puta locura de toda mi vida.

-o-

He tenido que salir de viaje porque mi padre se ha roto la cadera y en estos últimos cuatro días en España, he estado del hospital a casa y de casa al hospital.

Tranquilo, él está bien ahora con su prótesis y aunque tiene una rehabilitación larga y jodida, se encuentra muy animado.

¿En casa? Bien, como no era el centro de atención he podido disfrutar de mi familia sin recibir demasiados sermones y preguntas. Ha ido tan bien, que de comportarse así siempre, volvería con más asiduidad.

Me gusta mi familia, mi casa y mi país pero me he hecho muy bien a Inglaterra y en el último año y medio tampoco la he pisado mucho.

-o-

-Faltan páginas.

-¿Más? Ya te lo he contado, no he tenido tiempo y no me llevé el diario en la maleta.

Adam se impacienta, cambiando la postura en su sillón de cuero. Me enseña el cuaderno, aleteando como un pez sacado del agua de improviso.

-Sí, quizás he arrancado alguna hoja. La necesitaba para la lista de la compra.

Se quita las gafas y se masajea el puente de la nariz, mentiría si no dijese que disfruto con su ansiedad. Siempre intenta tocarme mentalmente como un espejo roto, estudiando no tocar los filos. ¡Ingenuo! Soy todo aristas.

-Vale, Sophie, ¿me prometes que vas a intentar comportarte?

Mastico el chicle de manera exagerada y le presento una falsa mueca de aburrimiento. Él se levanta y cierra la puerta con llave. Se dispara una alarma en mi interior y aumenta cuando lejos de sentarse de nuevo en su elegante sofá, se hace un hueco a los pies de mi diván.

-No me mires así, mujer.

-¿Cómo?-mi voz sale tan seca que me cuesta reconocerla.

-Como si fuera a hacerte…

-Es exactamente lo que vas a hacer-le interrumpo-Me has encerrado para que no me escape y te has acercado físicamente para…

-No pretendo forzarte ni nada parecido-me advierte, duro, indignado.

-No de “esa” manera-hago el gesto de las comillas con las manos-Lo sé.

-Sophie, tengo que ayudarte.

-Te pagan por ello, ya-me he sentado en el diván lo más alejada de él, como si eso pudiese protegerme de sus palabras.

-Sí, lo hacen pero ese no es el principal motivo. Yo-se señala en el pecho-quiero ayudarte.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Te gusta ver cómo se mueren las flores cortadas en un jarrón?

-No-musito, sorprendida por su referencia a una frase de una de nuestras canciones.

-¿No crees que son más hermosos los pájaros que no vemos porque son libres entre las ramas de los árboles?

¿Es una sonrisa la que se ha dibujado en mis labios? ¡Vaya! Tarareo el verso del puente de “Blind beauty”-Y la belleza de los colores que no observamos porque cerramos los ojos al reír.

-Tienes una voz preciosa-y veo que es sincero-Sólo medio año para que me cantes algo.

-¡Oye!-amago un golpe con la pierna a su brazo izquierdo-Que los acústicos no son gratis.

Mantengo la sonrisa, relajada.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué?-pero aún el eco de la palabra no se ha disipado cuando me doy cuenta de que he caído en una artimaña.

-Háblame de ese alguien que te llamaba Sofía.

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy yendo mucho más rápida de lo que creía pero la historia está fluyendo sola, cosa que me sorprende ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. I tried so hard to let you go but some kind of madness is swallowing me whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué habrá pasado tras la encerrona de Adam? ¿Le habrá confesado todo Fuzz, por fin?   
> Canción del título: Madness

**SEMANA 3.**

Viernes

Sábado

Domingo

Lunes

Martes

Miércoles

Jueves: ¡Yupi, hoy me toca ir al loquero!

Me mira, sé que me mira aunque no haya cruzado la vista con él. Creo que distingo un poco del río Támesis a lo lejos, aunque con esta lluvia cualquiera sabe. ¡Vaya puto frío!

Seguimos en silencio, han pasado unos quince minutos, estoy segura que ha leído mi triste media página del diario. Probablemente, ya la hubiese hecho cuando me di la vuelta tras tirar la libreta sobre su mesa y no haberle dado la mano al entrar.

¡Que se joda!

¡Que se joda mucho y muy fuerte!

¡Cretino! ¡Cabrón!

¡Hijo de la gran…!

El portazo me saca de mi rumiante sarta de insultos y vuelvo la cabeza. Se ha ido. ¡Joder, se ha ido! Podría irse al baño pero, tiene uno dentro de la consulta.

Sí, eso es un golpe de efecto.

Tras esperar otros quince minutos sentada en el diván y haciendo gala de mi agudeza, determino que no volverá así que cojo mi diario y me largo a casa.

-o-

-¿Qué te ha hecho qué?

-Míralo por ti misma-encuadro la página del diario en la webcam para que Elena pueda verla con claridad.

Más risas. Las alegres y siempre elevadas de volumen carcajadas de mi hermana.

-¡Ay, no identifico el principio! Léemelo.

-¡Infantil!

-Venga, no me insultes y léemelo.

-No te insulto, subnormal-bueno, ahora sí-Empieza con un “Infantil”. Sofía, eres la persona más infantil que he tenido que tratar en once años de profesión. Te cierras en banda salvo cuando crees que controlas la situación y si las cosas se ponen peligrosas, te callas como una muerta.

¡Por Dios! ¿Te parece normal tirarte cinco minutos chillando y aporreando la puerta para que mi recepcionista abriese? ¿Gritando “Socorro”? ¡Tengo psicóticos que se compartan mejor que tú!

Y por si no fuera poco, vuelves hoy con el diario vacío. ¡Hey Helen, esto es mentira que le puse los días de la semana!

-Sigue, por favor.

-Sigo. Como si fuese un tonto. Mira, no sé con qué personas sueles relacionarte pero no soy gilipollas y me faltas el respeto, así que o me traes algo la próxima semana o que tus jefes te busquen a otro “loquero” como dices tú-observo algo raro en la hoja y lo enfrento a la luz.

-¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Cuéntame! ¿Te ha puesto algo más?

Sigo descojonándome- Ha puesto saludos pero había escrito algo antes que borró-no puedo parar de reírme.

-¿Qué pone?

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-¿Eh?

-Que no, Ele, que no es a ti, que es lo que se ha quedado grabado en el papel.

-o-

-Al menos a él le pagan por soportarte.

-Te estás ganando una hostia EJO.

-¿Te traigo un taburete?

Duelo de miradas.

-Tengo hambre-dice mientras me roba la cerveza y le da un trago que casi acaba con ella.

-La pasta estará en breve. ¡Ey!

Me mira a la vez que le da otro buen sorbo, desafiante y me la ofrece casi terminada-¡Puaj, no!

-¿Te da asco algo que ha tenido en la boca el irlandés? No me lo creo-interviene el bajista, separando bien las palabras; marcándolas con todo su acento yorkie.

Duelo de miradas otra vez pero ahora haciendo frente común en contra de Phil, al que poco le importa.

-Entonces, Fuzzie-sí, lo avisé, me llaman de cualquier manera-¿Vas a volver a verle o vas a apiadarte de él?

-Ja, ja, ja ¡Qué gracioso!-separo las sílabas, imitando su forma de hablar.

-¡Allá vamos!-EJO tira un spaghetti contra la encimera-¡Listos, a cenar!

-o-

-Peque.

-Mmm.

-No lo dejes.

Abro los ojos y me remuevo en el pecho de Ethan, buscando su cara en la oscuridad.

-Si me pides que firme, lo haré.

-Lo sé-dice antes de inspirar con fuerza-Pero no-el aire abandona sus pulmones, meciendo mi cabeza.

Un silencio y su mano subiendo y bajando por mi espalda, nunca más allá de la cintura. Mi dulce caballero irlandés, tan correcto cuando estamos a solas y tocándome las narices o discutiendo el resto del tiempo.

-Quiero ese contrato, ¡joder, Fuzz! Lo quiero como si no hubiese un mañana. Viviríamos de lo que siempre hemos querido sin tener que discutir con los sellos independientes. Todo: representación, tour, producción,… Sólo la música y nosotros cuatro.

-No sólo seríamos los cuatro-murmuro. Sus dedos suben por el arco de mi espalda, pasan por mi omoplato y llegan a mi pelo.

-Lo sé-repite, peinándome-Sé que te prometí que no preguntaría pero…

-¡Shhh!-chisto, bajito-Me diste tu palabra.

-Vale, no hables conmigo pero hazlo con él- el corazón se me sobresaltó e hice fuerza con el cuello pero EJO opuso resistencia-con el psicólogo, peque.

-o-

-¿Fumas?-baja el mechero a la vez que se retira el cigarrillo apagado que bailaba en sus labios. Permanece mirándome, intrigado.- ¿Tienes hambre?-le ofrezco mi paraguas y asiente.

-o-

-Me esperaba una disculpa pero comer aquí casi que me vale.

Levanto la ceja pero no la cabeza y continúo comiendo ese amasijo raro que me han traído para que pueda beber más de la cojonudísima cerveza japonesa que tienen.

-Tienes tus contactos, ¿no?-le miro sin entender-Hay lista de espera para subir aquí.

-No si vienes al restaurante-respondo sorprendida porque no lo sepa. A decir verdad, los londinenses son los menos que conocen los trucos para poder disfrutar de su ciudad: gratis o pagando-Además cuánto más caro es el sitio, más tranquila puedo estar.

-¿Ya habías venido antes?

Carraspeo como asentimiento y dejo el tenedor, se me ha cerrado el estómago. Me coge la mano sobre la mesa, por como me siento y ese gesto, supongo que me he quedado blanca como el papel. Fijo la mirada más allá de las monumentales cristaleras del Sky Garden, con una ciudad que recorta un cielo azul grisáceo… Y eso no me hace sentir mejor.

-¿Estás bien?-ante mi silencio-Es obvio que no pero no estamos en la consulta y no…

-No me preguntes, por favor, Adam. No todavía.

-Pero estamos en un punto muerto y-mira hacia arriba-quieren saber mi diagnóstico.

-¿Te están presionando?

-No, lo cierto es que creo que tienes a uno de los equipos de management de la Warner más comprensivos. Créeme, he trabajado con otros en lo que lo único que querían es que pusiese un sí en el expediente y ya-bebe un sorbo de su copa de vino blanco que ha elegido para acompañar una pasta rara en un gesto acorde a su nivel de hipsterismo- Clarence, Ron y Louise me llaman todas las semanas, interesándose de verdad.

-¿Por mí o por el contrato?

-Venga, Sophie, LOTH es la apuesta del momento, no quieren que se diluya toda la promoción que habéis conseguido al lograr ser teloneros de Muse, elegidos de la manera que fuisteis. Después de lo que ha dicho Matt Bellamy sobre vosotros, cualquier discográfica querría contrataros-me levanto de la mesa- ¿A dónde vas?

A vomitar – Al baño, ahora vuelvo.

-o-

-¡Vaya!, siento que la comida te haya sentado mal.

¡Qué inocente es! Le sonrío mientras me cede el paso al entrar en el ascensor. Me giro hacia la puerta para falsear mi miedo a las alturas y evitar así que me empujen al fondo de la caja semitransparente. Se ha subido una adolescente de pelo tricolor y falsa apariencia punk. Falsa porque no lleva nada encima que cueste menos de cien libras, estimo.

Al contrario que en España en donde se habla en el metro pero es aceptado los silencios en un espacio tan reducido como un ascensor, en Gran Bretaña prefieren ir como zombies en el suburbano y volverse parlanchines en los elevadores. ¡Claro! Con la tranquilidad que da estar en una caja suspendida en el aire por un cable a decenas de metros del suelo.

-Disculpe

¡Oh, oh, ahí viene!

La miro por encima de las gafas de sol. Sí, no hace clima para ellas pero cuando te vuelves conocido de repente piensas que pueden tener superpoderes y evitar que la gente configure con el 80% de tu cara que queda libre, que eres realmente tú.

-Sí-respondo con la esperanza de que me meta un buen “zasca” y me diga que la estorbo o que dónde me he comprado la camiseta que llevo.

-¿Es usted Fuzz de Lights on the horizon? -bueno, la pija niña rica de Channel tiene buen gusto en música. Punto para nosotros.

Dudo. Siempre lo hago.

Me siento muy rara en esa faceta de la música, la fama me hace sentir que tengo que interpretar un papel que todo el mundo se sabe al dedillo, menos yo. No sé si sonreír, asentir o salir corriendo. La ascensión del grupo hacia la fama ha sido demasiado vertiginosa como para que alguien nos pudiese preparar y hemos aprendido por el camino. A los chicos no les ha costado tanto pero yo, que de por sí no soy el súmmum de la sociabilidad, me siento indefensa.

Daría todo por desaparecer, esfumarme y que la gente sólo nos escuchase pero no reconociese mi cara.

-¡Ah, cariño! ¡Otra vez!-Adam me pasa el brazo por los hombros-Vamos a tener que comprarnos el disco de ese grupo-le miro confusa y sonrío, en plan pingüino de Madagascar-No, no, cielo-le dice a la chiquilla-Pero la confunden todo el tiempo con, ¿cómo la has llamado?

-Fuzz

-¡Vaya nombre más raro!-amago el levantamiento de ceja-¿Qué es? ¿Griega?

-No, no-rectifica la chica-Es española, de Madrid y en realidad se llama Sofía Gamboa Martínez pero la llaman Fuzz porque fueron recortando su nombre hasta Fia y el guitarrista alargaba el sonido de la F porque decía que Sofía bufaba como un gato,…

Y así, mi vida y obra hasta la planta 0. Menos mal que la condenada caja voladora baja rápido.

-o-

-Gracias.

-Perdón.

Le miro extrañada -¿Por qué?-miro a todos lados-¿Me vas a hacer alguna putada?-me he bebido dos cervezas, mi decoro ya va en declive.

-No, joder, Sophie. Venga, pasa.

Entro a la consulta y me siento en el diván en un acto reflejo.

-No te toca terapia hoy.

-Ya… Es la costumbre-encojo los hombros-Dime, ¿por qué me pides disculpas?

-Llevo tratando artistas unos cuatro años y es la primera vez que vivo de primera mano su tipo de vida.

-No soy Rihanna, ¿eh?

-Menos mal.

-¿No te gusta?

-Ni escucharla ni tratarla, tiene pinta de difícil-se sienta tras su mesa y se quita las gafas-Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de observar a una persona famosa desde su propia situación: analizas los lugares a los que vas según lo libre de presión mediática y de fans que puedan estar y no si te apetece ir o no-puse los ojos en blanco, asintiendo- Tu apariencia y comportamiento, te mides mucho para no llamar la atención. Cuando te hablan desconocidos, sufres.

-Bueno, sufrir, sufrir,…

-Cuando sales a la calle buscas como un águila a los fotógrafos y caminas rápido, salvo cuando hay multitudes. Te tensas, si hasta se te fue el calor del cuerpo en cuanto la niña te habló-hago una mueca con la cara-Por eso te pido perdón, y te lo pido a ti porque pedírselo a todos los que he tratado me llevaría tiempo.

-Pues, te perdono, Adam. Si te sirve de algo.

-Tiene que resultar agobiante que los extraños conozcan tu vida. Además ahora comprendo que sobrellevar todo eso estando bien, tranquilo, es difícil. Si encima lo tienes que hacer en un lugar que te recuerda algo doloroso, tiene que ser terrible.

En fin, la inocente soy yo-Creía que te habías tragado lo de la comida.

-Te observo desde hace seis meses y medio, cuando algo te hace recordar sea bueno o malo, se te nota mucho: fijas la mirada en el infinito, te quedas pálida y subes las manos inconscientemente a la boca de tu estómago.

-¡Vaya!-digo mientras bajo las manos de ahí, ¡maldito!-Pues sí que has sacado conclusiones.

-No todas, hay una que me gustaría que me aclarases.

-Adam-alargo la a inicial como advertencia.

-Sólo una-se levanta de su escritorio y se sienta en el suelo, frente a mis pies.

-Vale.

-¿De verdad?-tiene los ojos como platos.

-No te culpo de esperar otra contestación.

-¡Bien! Sólo dime. Lo que sientes ahora, el motivo por el que no firmáis el contrato discográfico es algo que os hayan hecho desde la compañía, ¿alguna coacción?

-No-respondo rápidamente-No, para nada.

-¿Más dinero?-niego con la cabeza-¿Entonces?

Escucho las primeras gotas chocar contra el cristal. “La lluvia de la una, ¿cómo no?”, su voz resuena nítida en mi cerebro, sarcástico como es de costumbre, sobre el maravilloso tiempo de su Inglaterra natal.

Vuelvo la mirada a Adam, a mis pies. Es alto, su coronilla me llega al pecho y me observa en silencio, con más humanidad que otras veces. Sus ojos me recuerdan a los de EJO y con ello, su ruego.

-¿Cuándo tienes a tu próximo paciente?

-En dos horas pero…-le toco el hombro y calla.

-Quiero firmar ese contrato, Adam. Andy, Phil y Etham quieren también. Es un sueño: grabaríamos nuestro propio disco, nuestro propio sonido, nos darían el resto de dinero tras el anticipo de la gira pero seguiríamos siendo teloneros.

-¿Por eso? ¿Queréis una gira propia? No sé mucho de esto pero teniendo en cuenta que acabáis de empezar…

-No, no, no es porque nos creamos demasiado buenos para ser teloneros. ¡Por Dios! Para nada, firmaría por diez años de teloneros.

-Sobre todo teloneando a un grupo tan alucinante como Muse-no quise hablar, se lo mostré con mi cara. Ya que había aprendido a “leerme”, que lo hiciese-¡Oh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto está yendo muy rápido, madre mía. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin escribir que me cuesta cerrar el word. Este capítulo ha quedado un poco más largo pero no podía dejar la acción a medias.


	5. Change everything you are and everything you were, your number has been called

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam se ha ganado su confianza, ha llegado el momento de hablar.  
> Canción del título: Butterflies & Hurricanes

**SEMANA 4**

-¿Quién te llama Sofía en Muse?

Podría haber preguntado por qué, qué ocurrió,… Pero como siempre haciendo gala de que me conoce mucho y muy poco, fue directo ahí, a la herida.

-Vale-levanta la palma de las manos hacia mí-Ha podido la curiosidad a la profesionalidad, lo siento-cojo aire y me levanto del diván-. No te vayas-me giro, sorprendida por su ruego y vuelvo a sentarme.

-No pensaba irme-digo no teniéndolas todas conmigo y reprimo el gesto de llevarme las manos a la boca del estómago, ¡maldito!

-Ya, claro-la forma en la que lo dice me hace reír y su risa me acompaña.

-Las cosas que me duelen, los sentimientos, las esperanzas que entierro todas las mañanas y que florecen en mis largas noches, el anhelo de que el tiempo se pare y no tenga que tomar decisiones que me hagan mirar atrás-he empezado a darle voz a todo lo que mi mente lleva dándole vueltas y siento que no puedo parar-Tengo miedo a compartirlo porque en el momento en el que lo haga, ya no podré volverlo a meter en el cajón. Alguien más lo sabrá y no me sentiré bien en una pantomima obligada-Adam parece haber dejado de respirar y me mira como un sediento a una fuente-Así que he intentado que la gente más cercana no sepa nada para no tener que mentirles y ellos, han respetado eso. Mi familia juega a creerse que no me ha ocurrido nada, mis amigos realmente saben que me pasa algo pero también participan en el juego y a mis personas más cercanas; mis compañeros de grupo, les hice prometer que no preguntarían.

-¿Y accedieron así por las buenas?-pregunta, consternado.

-Sí-sonrío con algo de tristeza-Adam, los veo más que a mi familia. Mejor dicho, son mi otra familia. Hemos estado conviviendo en una gira de un año, con pequeñísimos parones y antes, EJO y yo compartimos piso durante siete meses-me pienso si decirlo pero, ¡qué diablos! Voy a sacarlo todo-EJO, bueno, Ethan y yo estuvimos saliendo un año-me río-Y este es uno de mis grandes triunfos, no encontrarás ninguna declaración, foto o referencia más allá de cotilleos de que eso sucedió.

-No es tan raro que dos miembros de una banda sean novios-pretende restarle importancia.

-Lo sé pero teniendo en cuenta lo expuestas que están nuestras vidas privadas, soy feliz con que lo ignoren. Pero lo que intento decirte es que no me encuentro sola o pienso que no tengo a nadie de confianza al que recurrir. Ethan sigue siendo uno de mis mejores amigos, cuando rompimos lo hicimos de manera amistosa y aunque existieron momentos extraños y alguna “recaída” puntual, para él no tengo secretos.

-Salvo este.

-Exacto-juego con mi pulsera de corazones. Ethan era muy cabezota y protector conmigo aún así, siempre ha respetado todas mis decisiones. Sabía que le reconcomía por dentro no poder hablarlo, no poder contarme sus sospechas. De hecho, estaba casi segura de que él lo había adivinado todo pero como no tenía confirmación, se sentía obligado a mantenerse fuera. Le había querido tanto, le quería tanto… y le querré tanto-Soy muy espontánea con los míos, afectiva e incluso, transparente sin embargo; no quiero preocuparles. Quizás te extrañe.

-Lo dudo-me interrumpe, descruzando la piernas.

-Odio ser el centro de atención.

-Me lo creo-el sonido de su teléfono nos sobresalta a ambos-. Lo siento.

¿Dónde habré dejado mi maldito teléfono? Creo que puede andar en algún rincón de casa, no suelo llevarlo encima. Me encanta la tecnología, se podría decir que soy bastante geek pero me cansé de la gente que no me hablaba en milenios y recordó mi número cuando empecé a salir en los medios. Así que un día bloqueé números a cascoporro, blindé mis redes sociales más íntimas y desaparecí del mapa. No me había deshecho de mi Smartphone porque en gira era mi conexión con el mundo y porque tenía instalado el Farm Heroes Saga. Es posible que tuviese mucho más peso la app que los sentimientos de enlace en la decisión. Sí, muy posible.

Los importantes saben cómo dar conmigo y que no deben esperar una contestación rápida y llevo siempre un teléfono básico de prepago encima, de emergencias al que voy cambiando de número cada cuatro meses, a veces antes, depende de lo rápido que algún tonto de la empresa de telecomunicaciones consulte el registro de propiedad y se lo filtre a la prensa. ¡Idiota! Yo sólo tengo que cambiar la SIM y ellos pierden un trabajo. En fin… Ni internet ni nada, mi móvil de emergencias parece de juguete con sólo diez números memorizados, los únicos que llamo o me llaman:

  1.        Mamá
  2.        Papá
  3.        Elena (mi hermana)
  4.        Roque (mi hermano)
  5.        Sonia (su mujer)
  6.        Andy
  7.        Lilith
  8.        Phil
  9.        EJO
  10.    No coger



Evidentemente el décimo nunca lo marco.

-Lo siento Sophie-me señala al móvil-El señor Ross quería adelantar su consulta.

-Bien-me pongo en pie y las manos de Adam se apoyan en mis hombros.

-Quédate.

_“-¡Quédate! De verdad, me voy sin problemas._

_-No, no-balbuceo, se me secan los labios pero no quiero humedecerlos mientras me mira, no quiero que piense que deseo que me bese. Esta ciudad es tan grande, ¿por qué? ¡Qué tonta soy! Es el restaurante más cercano a nuestra discográfica, nos trajo él por vez primera._

_¡Qué mentirosa soy! Realmente deseaba que pasase esto o de lo contrario, habría elegido cualquier otro._

_Miro a la mano sobre mi hombro derecho y su calor traspasa mi chaqueta de cuero._

_-De verdad, Sofía. Venía simplemente para hacer tiempo pero daré con ellos dentro._

_-Ok-no puedo decir nada más sin echarme a llorar. ¡Puta debilidad!-Adiós-me siento en la butaca aún con su mano en mi hombro y mirándonos fijamente. Otra vez parezco una adicta y aunque sé que mantener este contacto me hace mal, no quiero romperlo. Que me siga observando mientras me muero por dentro…_

_-Adiós-murmura suavemente, ignorando a los que no nos pierden de vista. No sigo sus pasos con la mirada, planto la vista en mi triste capuchino deseando convertirlo en un vodka con naranja. Han sido apenas dos minutos pero mi corazón no recupera su ritmo normal hasta la hora de comer.”_

-Sophie, ¿te encuentras bien?-Adam sigue manteniendo sus manos en mis hombros pero ahora estoy sentada y él arrodillado ante mí. No recuerdo haberlo hecho.

-No-reprimo el primer sollozo y encuentro tanta pena y consuelo en el verde de sus ojos-Hace tiempo que no-y ahí se acaba mi fuerza de voluntad.

-o-

Querido Adam,

Gracias por darme cuartelillo ayer. De verdad, quería hablar pero me vi incapaz. Gracias por aguantar mis lágrimas y mi silencio… Y por llamarme un taxi para volver a casa.

He tenido un par de pesadillas esta noche, se removieron muchas cosas dentro de mí y mi cabeza decidió que dormir mal era un plan excelente.

Voy a empezar a llevar una rutina de escritura, como cuando componía. Voy a ponerme horarios (sí, sí, te dije que ya lo hacía, mea culpa) y crearme un planning que regule no sólo mis horas de sueño y de comidas, sino que voy a intentar salir todos los días de casa aunque sea para un paseo. En Mayo el tiempo es mejor y por mi zona hay parques preciosos y paparazis, muchos, pero voy a intentar que se acostumbren, lo vean con normalidad y me dejen en paz. Además, si lo pienso bien, me sirven de guardaespaldas jejeje.

-o-

Hoy he estado en la parte alta de Hampstead Heath, por Spaniards Road. Me he hecho otra foto con el cartel, no puedo evitarlo. Tendré no menos de 100 ya, sola, con familia, amigos e incluso, con algún fan español cuando se ha terciado.

Siempre me hace sonreír ver esa calle en una de las zonas más caras de Londres cuando en la realidad los españoles estamos desperdigados por las zonas más pobres de la ciudad. Bueno, yo no, que vivo en el barrio que durante muchos años albergó a Noel Gallagher. Es mi momento fan girl, sí. Me hace mucha ilusión pensar en que pisó las mismas aceras que yo.

No deja de llamarme la atención que se llame parque a HH cuando es una inmensidad de bosque. Lo adoro, la gente suele estar tan relajada que si te reconocen, pasan de ti. ¡Es ideal! ¿La parte mala? Posee tantos recovecos que nunca sabes dónde se ha apostado el fotógrafo de turno y tienes que jugar a descubrirlo como a una serpiente de cascabel. A ver, no es que los esté llamando reptiles (¡pobres reptiles!) pero a la serpiente se le busca por su sonido y a ellos, por sus “clics clics”.

Me he llevado un par de revistas y dos sándwiches de los más raros del Marks&Spencer. He andado mientras escuchaba el último disco de Foals (¿los conoces?) y todo lo que llevaba en mi mp4 hace milenios. Siempre ando con él a rastro, me encanta meterme en mi burbuja musical mientras deambulo por los lugares. También posee un beneficio extra, es un freno de fans, no suelen pararme cuando me ven tan distraída.

Me he pasado horas caminando hasta llegar a Belsize Park y meterme en el metro. Hacía mucho que no lo usaba, me había acostumbrado a los taxis para evitar la prensa. Pillé la Northen Line y cuando llegó a Chalk Farm, continúe sentada. Me dediqué a observar a la gente con la voz de Yannis en mis oídos hasta que vi el aviso de la parada Angel y me levanté dos segundos antes de que cerrasen las puertas.

-o-

-¿Hola? ¿Pasa algo?-Ethan suena preocupado pero me he dejado el teléfono “normal” en casa.

-¿Tienes fauna en casa?

-¿Además de Phil?-escucho un grito de molestia de fondo y luego, unos cuantos insultos en plural.

-Estáis jugando al PRO, ¿verdad?-un ajá-Me acabo de bajar del metro y estoy subiendo por la Upper Street.

-¿Sola?

-Claro.

-Quédate ahí y vamos a buscarte.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? Tengo piernas y sé cómo llegar a vuestra casa-resopla.

-No hay moros en la costa pero dame un toque cuando dobles la esquina para esperarte en la verja.

-¡Ok!

-o-

Ahí está, apoyado en la puerta cuan largo es, con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos y sus brazos haciendo lo propio sobre su ancho pecho. A veces me cuesta encontrar las razones por las que rompimos.

-¿Te tiro una cuerda o llegas tú sola?-y luego dice algo que rompe la burbuja y me hace recordarlo todo. Le respondo con una sonrisa falsa y mi dedo corazón. Él hace el típico gesto de rodeo, como si me echase el lazo. Phil sale corriendo a su espalda, le empuja y por poco acaban los dos apiñados contra la acera.

-¿Sabéis que sois muy tontos, verdad?

-Es este que es un gilipollas-grita EJO.

-Esa espalda y ese culito me estaban llamando desde la entrada-le responde Phil mientras se escapa del manotazo del guitarrista-Hola pelirroja-me da un beso en la mejilla y me ofrece su brazo-Por favor, pase a nuestra residencia.

-o-

La tarde acabó con los cinco jugando a tandas a videojuegos y viendo vídeos musicales en el salón. Andy y Lilith se ofrecieron a llevarme a casa (bueno, Lilith porque Andy ya llevaba muchas cervezas encima) y venciendo la tentación de quedarme en la morada O'Keeffe-Smith, dormí en casa para cumplir mis rutinas.

Así que hoy mientras que mis compañeros duermen la mona, yo he limpiado toda la casa y he hecho la compra por Internet. ¿Para huir de la gente? No. Soy vaga, mucho… Y los amables chicos del Morrison me lo traen todo a casa y me lo dejan en la cocina.

Creo que tomaré una ducha y saldré a pasear tras la comida.

¡Ah! Los chicos me dijeron que me veían más animada y me han pedido que te lo agradezca de su parte.

-o-

Querido Adam,

Si has visto las noticias te habrás enterado de que tuve un pequeño encontronazo con la prensa así que me desanimé un poco y no tuve ganas de salir ayer. Lo siento.

Me ha dado mucha rabia que hayan interpretado mis visitas a tu consulta como una fase de rehabilitación. No tomo drogas, por Dios, nunca las he tomado. Lo más fuerte que ha entrado en mi cuerpo ha sido el alcohol y desde hace un tiempo, no bebo sino cervezas. Supongo que algún vecino de los chicos se quejaría de la fiesta del martes, ¡esos sucios chismosos!

Así que esta tarde saldré a verte pero ten paciencia conmigo porque habré tenido que aguantar a los cinco tíos que revolotean bajo mi ventana.

 

-o-

-Podríamos haberlo pospuesto, Sophie.

-No, son los jueves de Adam.

-Sí, los jueves del “loquero”.

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a pedir perdón?

Ríe, tranquilo y estira las piernas. Su sillón y mi diván ahora están más cerca, es más sencillo ahora.

-No hace falta.

-Siento no haberte escrito sobre…

-No importa, Sophie, lo que has comenzado a hacer es mucho más importante. Prefiero que sigas así.

-Gracias-me siento como una niña pequeña a la que su profesor le ha puesto una pegatina de carita sonriente-.¿Esto no será una trampa para que me interrogues ahora?-hago un gesto circular con el dedo.

-No. No frunzas el ceño-hace como si lo borrase con su bolígrafo en el aire.-Cuéntame qué planes tienes para esta próxima semana y escribe en el diario lo que te vaya surgiendo.

-¿Es necesario? Me gusta mucho más improvisar.

-La improvisación, de momento, la dejaremos para la música. Por cierto, ¿has vuelto a componer?-afirmo con la cabeza, recuperando la estela de orgullo infantil.

-¿Y de qué hablan tus letras?

-De momento son sólo melodías pero supongo que volveré a hablar de temas actuales.

-¿Y escribir sobre ti?

-No-el tono de mi voz es más fuerte del que pretendía-Quiero decir, no quiero escribir canciones sobre-le miro, me mira-¿depresión? ¿ansiedad? ¿esquizofrenia?

-Definitivamente no escuchas voces.

-A tu ver, ¿qué es lo que tengo?

-¿Quieres un diagnóstico?

-Me vale con tu opinión personal.

Mira el reloj-Espera un momento-se levanta y sale de la consulta. Cuando regresa, coge su abrigo y me lanza el mío-¿Lo hablamos con un par de cervezas?

-o-

-¡Vaya! Ignoraba que pudieses sonreír de esa manera.

-¿Insinúas que tengo un problema con el alcohol?

-Yo no insinúo nada, a la vista está-señala mi pinta vacía y la suya a medias aún. Le miro de reojo.- ¿Te gusta el pub?

-Me encanta-estamos en Bethnal Green y hemos venido caminando desde su consulta de Shoreditch. Un barrio bonito, de clase media-baja, con muchos bares. El Apollinard es de los típicos: buena cerveza, buena música a un volumen aceptable y poca luz.

-Soy VIP aquí-ríe, dándole un trago a su cerveza- Realmente fue un incentivo para quedarme con la buhardilla.

-Me lo pienso hasta yo-choco mi vaso con el suyo y me termino mi pinta.

-Pues puedes venir cuando quieras-me observa a través del vidrio y me recorre un escalofrío por la espalda totalmente imprevisto.-Lo digo de verdad, Sophie, no pretendía…

-Vale, ¿pedimos otra?-quiero cambiar de tema, rápido y levanto la mano para llamar la atención del barman.

-Eres mi paciente-agarra mi mano al vuelo-No te trato como a los demás pero sé perfectamente cuál es mi lugar. Y si en algún momento, traspaso alguna línea, dímelo-¿Me siento decepcionada? Extraño-Antes me solicitaste una opinión no un diagnóstico, ¿no?

-Sí-aleja su mano de la mía-Con lo poco que tengo si tuviese que darte un diagnóstico diría que tienes una paranoia agravada con depresión postraumática. No, no abras tanto los ojos. Crees que te persiguen en todo momento y tienes una tristeza profunda basada en un hecho… Blablabla, ¿ves? Diagnóstico. Es una basura, ¿no crees?

Me he quedado sin habla y cuando el camarero nos acerca las nuevas pintas, me cuesta hasta tragarme el líquido.

-Mi opinión es que es normal que te atemorice salir. No es sano para ti pero sin duda es real, te has convertido en un punto de atención, una nueva famosa para la prensa amarilla y encima, como te ocultas, una pieza aún más preciada.

-Jolín.

-Sabes que es cierto. Por otro lado, eso ha originado en ti un estado de ansiedad que hace que tu ya tendencia hacia el control, sea mayor. Necesitas encontrar, rectifico, necesitamos encontrar la manera de que te sientas más cómoda con esta situación porque no te veo con ganas de abandonar la música por el momento.

-Ni de coña-sonríe.

-¡Así se habla!-me ofrece un brindis en el aire.

-¿Y eso es todo?

Vuelve a sonreír pero de una manera más triste-Claro que no, tú eres la primera que lo sabes.

-Entonces, ¿no me vas a decir nada más?

-El resto son elucubraciones.

-¿Y bien?

-No tengo base.

-No es un diagnóstico.

-Sí, señora, tienes razón.

Silencio entre nosotros mientras de fondo se escucha un mítico tema de “The Clash”. Termina la canción y los primeros acordes de “Bitter Sweet Symphony” llenan cada sombra del pub.

\- Muy  apropiada-dice más para sí que para mí-Intento presagiar cuál será tu reacción si te lo digo.

-¡Buena suerte!-carcajeo-No soy muy predecible.

-Sí, sí lo eres-me contradice.

-¡Oye!

-Es que lo eres. Sé cómo reaccionas a muchos estímulos y normalmente, cuando son intensos, no sueles hacerlo bien.

-Prometo comportarme, señor Grieveson.

-Le tomo la palabra, señorita Gamboa-nos estrechamos las manos y me mantiene sujeta-Creo que lo peor que tienes dentro es como un fantasma,  alguien muy querido y que ha renegado de ti-Aguanta, chica. Venga, puedes-Esa persona tiene que ser del círculo de Muse-tranquila, ha dicho del círculo-Pero alguien lo suficientemente importante para que no hayas evaluado pedirle a la discográfica que lo saque del próximo tour, así que eso deja fuera a roaddies, prensa, marketing,…-respira, chica, no te olvides de respirar-¿Quieres que siga? No tienes buena cara.

-No, no sigas-me siento triste-Salgamos a la calle, por favor. Dejo un par de libras que Adam recoge y sustituye por unas provenientes de su cartera. Caballerosidad británica, cómo no.

Está lloviendo, parece que desde hace poco porque algunos incautos corren sin paraguas. Intento ponerme el abrigo y Adam me ayuda con la manga izquierda.

Me giro y amaga un movimiento hacia mí.

-Matt.

-¿Qué?

-Mi fantasma, es Matt Bellamy.

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre mariposas y huracanes, una de las canciones que más me gustan de Muse, por su complejidad y significado. Hay que tener en cuenta que Adam y a Fuzz llevan viéndose todos los jueves durante siete meses y él ha ido excavando en la coraza de ella, poco a poco, desde una distancia prudencial a la familiaridad en la que se encuentran ahora.  
> Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura.


	6. Controlling my feelings for too long… And they make me, make me dream your dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El "fantasma" es real, tiene nombre y apellido pero, ¿qué cojones ocurrió? ¿Cómo ha acabado Fuzz en terapia? Las cosas se van aclarando.  
> Canción del título: la grandísima Showbiz con una letra-mantra maravillosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Ya los he insertado en otros capítulos, los fragmentos entrecomillados en cursiva siempre corresponden a recuerdos, en este hay bastante y más que van a aparecer en los próximos.  
> ¡Espero que os guste!  
> 

_“-Estás completamente loca, Fuzzie._

_Les miro mientras seguimos corriendo, escapando por los pelos de los dos de seguridad._

_-Venga, Sexysmith-le jalea EJO-No será la primera vez que acabemos en comisaría._

_Los dos hombres, demasiado gordos para correr a nuestra velocidad, les gritan a los demás que nos paren._

_Realmente no sé a dónde voy, esquivo y salto vallas seguida de mis tres compañeros con la esperanza de saber llegar al escenario desde atrás. Me guía la cacofonía típica de las pruebas de sonido: los redobles sin continuación, las escalas de bajo, los pedales que modifican el mismo riff y el eco repetitivo del "uno-dos-tres" en los micros._

_-Pero, ¿a dónde vais?-una chica intenta agarrarme del brazo pero me zafo. Escucho la voz de Andy, creo que lo han interceptado porque nos jalea para que sigamos._

_El último tramo, la rampa de acceso a la gran plataforma. Me paro de repente, EJO choca contra mí y me agarra en un mismo movimiento._

_-Mierda-masculla observando a los roaddies sobre el escenario._

_-Vosotros os habéis ganado una buena._

_-Esto es una propiedad privada, no podéis estar aquí._

_Sigo caminando._

_-Bueno, jefe, lo siento es que… Era una apuesta, ya sabes, por la chica-Phil habla con los seguratas._

_-¡Ey, monada! ¡Para!_

_-Cuidado, nada de monada-responde EJO, sonrío y niego._

_-Da igual-miro a mis manos donde está el CD, maldiciéndome por no haber esperado un poco más para armar el jaleo y despistar a los guardias en los baños._

_La mujer de la que huí me mira con una sonrisa._

_-Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño?-pregunto con algo más de claridez por el jarro de agua fría._

_Niega con la cabeza-No pero no podéis estar aquí-baja la mirada a mi mano-¿Querías dárselo a la banda?-asiento-Yo se lo puedo pasar aunque no estoy segura que os merezcáis el favor-alarga la mano hacia mí y la retiro._

_-No-me mira como si estuviese loca y chasca la lengua._

_-¿Qué pasa Clarence?-la voz proviene de mi espalda y los pasos se acercan._

_-¡Hostias!-masculla EJO en frente mía, agarrado por uno de seguridad._

_Sólo cuando está a mi lado me doy cuenta de quién es-¡Hola!-me dice, ofreciéndome su mano._

_-No, Matt, se tienen que ir.-interviene la tal Clarence._

_-¡Hola!-le doy la mano en la que mantengo el CD_

_-¿Para mí?- lo coge, lo cambia a su izquierda para liberar la derecha y darme un apretón suave-Encantado, ¿tu nombre es?_

_-Sofía-respondo con el estómago lleno de mariposas. Mi ídolo, nuestra esperanza, tiene en su brazo izquierdo nuestro primer disco.”_

-o-

-Mmmm-me acerca el té-Perdona el desorden y eso-le hago un movimiento con la cabeza, restándole importancia-Y bueno, que cuando quieras puedes irte-levanto una ceja-No es que te esté echando, ¿eh? Sólo que, mmm-se rasca la barba-Que no quiero que te sientas incómoda.

-Como tú ahora, ¿te refieres?

Adam ríe-Exacto, como yo, lo siento… No suelo traer a nadie a casa y…

-No te preocupes-dejo la taza sobre la mesa, retirando unos papeles-Con que no haya fotos mías o notas de mi historial colgadas en las paredes y mapas con mis localizaciones, yo…-le saco una sonrisa y me relaja.

-No eso lo tengo en mi trastero junto con las armas y el laboratorio de anfetaminas-bromea-Trastero imaginario, aclaro.

-Lo he entendido, ¿eh?

-Bien. ¿Más tranquila ahora?

-Sí-le doy otro sorbo al té-Mejor de lo que pensaba.

Tras darle el nombre de “mi fantasma”, Adam se quedó observándome en silencio. Casi pude escuchar como los engranajes de su mente se ponían en marcha. Luego sonó un trueno, arreció la lluvia y me ofreció subir a su casa. Y aquí estábamos.

-¿Cuándo me vas a preguntar?-opté por facilitarle las cosas, en una de las pocas ocasiones que hacía tan excelso esfuerzo.

-Sinceramente, no sé qué preguntarte. ¿Qué? No me mires así, soy humano después de todo.

-Es bueno saberlo-sonreí sobre el borde de la cerámica.

-Lo único que se me ocurre quizás es muy directo-se quita las gafas y se masajea el puente de la nariz.

-Venga, dispara.

-¿Qué te hizo?-dejo la taza en la mesilla y le miro-No me respondas si no…

-Enamorarse de mí-suelto ganándome una cara de genuina confusión-Bueno y que yo le correspondiese.

-No llego a entender del todo.

-Dijiste que lo más probable era que una persona muy querida renegase de mí.

-¿Y no es así?

_“Sus ojos azules enmarcados en rojo los hace ver aún más sobrenaturalmente azules. Su boca ahora es una fina línea rosa apretada, casi blanca._

_-¿Por qué, Sofía? ¿Por qué haces esto tan jodidamente complicado?-su mano me agarra por la cintura, con determinación, como alguien que sabe que no es ninguna concesión por mi parte, sino un derecho. Me acerca a él, sus caderas contra las mías, dos cuerpos que se reconocen”._

-Fue exactamente al contrario-me deshago del recuerdo obligándome a centrarme en el rostro de Adam.

-Ahora sí que no comprendo nada-dice mi psicólogo-De verdad, Sophie, ¿entonces? ¿No quieres verle de nuevo? ¿Es para…?-se interrumpe- ¿Y la discográfica aquí qué pinta?

-No tengo una forma corta de contártelo.

-No hay problema, soy fan de las versiones extendidas-abre la mano con un gesto conciliador. Me miro las rodillas y mis manos ya juegan a escalar hacia la boca de mi estómago-Puedes escribirlo, si lo prefieres.

-Gracias-articulo.

-¡Ah!-se levanta del sofá- Se dice por ahí que te gustan los libros sobre la II Guerra Mundial-rebusca bajo un montón de libros, amontonados al lado un baúl.

Pasamos otra hora hablando sobre ese período de la historia; que me alucina tal y como se había enterado gracias a Internet; películas, ensayos y un sinfín de cosas que no tenían que ver con que fuese su paciente y le acabase de soltar la bomba que había esperado durante meses.

Fue una noche maravillosa.

-o-

 

Hola Adam,

Antes de comenzar con el viaje en el tiempo quiero despejar una de las preguntas y así centrarme en contarte “mi” historia de la manera más coherente posible.

¿Qué pinta la discográfica aquí? Pues además de que tengamos intereses compatibles como que ellos quieren contratarnos, producirnos y encumbrarnos y nosotros, ser todos suyos; cuando terminó la gira e hicieron una oferta en firme, les pedimos un tiempo. Los chicos sabían que me había sucedido algo, que no era la misma y que eso estaba relacionado con Muse.

A ver, no son tontos, no creo que no hayan llegado a conjeturar algo pero Matt y yo tuvimos una muy buena relación desde el principio y cuando llegó octubre, siguió pareciendo la misma.

Fue un año de convivencia casi permanente, un Gran Hermano (el de Orwell, no el de la televisión, por favor) de Muse y Lights on the horizon, logramos conocernos bien y desarrollar una buena química musical y personal. Algo que nos vino fenomenal para intentar digerir el reconocimiento que nos llegó de la noche a la mañana, de mano de una banda que lleva 20 años lidiando con ello.

Así que cuando terminó la gira en octubre y tras el descanso prudencial hasta mitad de noviembre, las buenas gentes de la discográfica se preguntaban porque no habíamos aceptado inmediatamente la oferta y mis compañeros me excusaron, indicando que me encontraba sobrepasada y agotada y que no podía continuar con el ritmo programado de producirse la firma.

_“-Si queréis que firme, lo hago._

_-No-niega Andy-Tú no estás bien, Sophie._

_El brazo de Phil pasa por mis hombros-Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea, Fuzz._

_EJO me mira desde el otro lado de la mesa con los dedos haciendo un triángulo sobre sus labios. Intenta desentrañar lo que me qué ocurre como lo ha hecho muchas veces antes. Sospecha._

_-Por favor, no preguntéis, sólo necesito tiempo._

_-Dime a quién le parto la cara-no ha movido ni un milímetro su expresión, su mirada sigue fija en mí._

_-No, EJO-intento calmarle._

_-O las piernas._

_-EJO-lo conozco tan bien, sé que lo haría._

_-No firmes el maldito papel pero qué ha pasado, qué te han hecho, quién,…_

_-Ethan, no me han hecho nada-me conoce tan bien, tanto que duele no poder compartir mi secreto pero,… Es él, no puedo contárselo precisamente a él-No es nadie._

_-Bueno, Sophie algo es cuando planeábamos colarnos en todos los conciertos de los grandes grupos para conseguir que nos escucharan y firmar por una discográfica fuerte y ahora tenemos esto-señala su copia del contrato con el dedo-No puedes prorrogar otro año de tour, tú que has sido capaz de saltarte todas las reglas para conseguirlo. No estabas así al principio de la gira, algo te ha ocurrido-Andy, el cerebro del grupo, el mediador y la voz de la cordura._

_-¿Es algo que te dijeron?-EJO sigue ajeno a todo, salvo a mí._

_-No preguntes, por favor._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque no quiero mentirte-siento las lágrimas agolpadas-No quiero mentiros._

_-Ey, cielo-la mano de Phil acaricia mi hombro-Mira, prometo no preguntarte nada. No voy a firmar hasta que tú lo hagas._

_-Ni yo-Andy empuja su contrato al centro de la mesa-No te haré más preguntas, Fuzzie. Cuando quieras hablar, aquí estaremos._

_-Exacto-le apoya Phil._

_EJO permanece callado, con los ojos sobre mí, aparta el papel también. Se deslizan dos lágrimas por mis mejillas y EJO golpea con el puño cerrado la mesa._

_-¡Maldita sea!_

_-Tranquilízate, hermano-le ruega el bajista._

_-No entiendes que… - se echa atrás en la silla-Nunca te he visto así de jodida._

_-No-quiero decirle que no es verdad pero tiene toda la razón._

_-De acuerdo, te lo prometo-claudica”._

Al cabo de una semana, Clarence se presentó en mi casa ofreciéndome terapia para sobrellevar el éxito ya que, Andrew había actuado como portavoz indicando que me encontraba peor y que no creían que mi recuperación fuera inmediata. Clarence me aseguró que les pasaba a muchos artistas y que era común en periodos entre discos.

_“-Hasta final de verano del próximo año estarán en promoción y festivales, así que podemos tomarnos un tiempo de descanso y enlazar con la gira de estadios a principios de Septiembre, nos dará tiempo de grabar el disco y que lo presentéis en la propia gira. Así aprovecharemos su presencia para que os hagan reportajes conjuntos- sus ojos inquisitivos no van a permitirme un no-Lo ideal sería no perder el tirón pero sois lo suficientemente buenos como para no arriesgarse a quemaros._

_-Gracias-musité, halagada._

_-Bueno, son palabras de Matt, aunque yo estoy de acuerdo.”_

Y así es como acabé en tu consulta de Shoreditch a principios de diciembre y de la que tendré que salir pronto, teniendo en cuenta que ya estamos en Mayo.

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por otro lado, ya se ha abierto el calendario, así que los capítulos van a seguir contando Semanas pero, predeciblemente, va a llegar un momento en el que la cuenta atrás acabe y se llegue a septiembre, ahí cambiarán pero bueno, no adelantemos.  
> Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios, me animan mucho.  
> ¡Abrazos!


	7. Is your secret safe tonight? And are we out of sight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sobre la amistad, los inicios del grupo y el momento en que Muse y Lights on the Horizon se conocieron. Espero que os guste.
> 
> Canción del título: The Resistance.... (It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
> But it should've been right  
> (It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
> Let our hearts ignite  
> (It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
> Are we digging a hole?  
> (It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
> This is outta control
> 
> Ay y si estuviésemos equivocados como dice la letra, entonces...

**SEMANA 6**

Hola Adam,

¿Por qué ocultárselo a mis compañeros? Es una buena pregunta, ¿verdad? Supongo que salió así.

Es una respuesta pobre, lo intentaré de nuevo. Ellos son mis mejores amigos, mi segunda familia y a veces, simplemente no quieres preocupar a las personas más cercanas. No obstante, al principio ocurrió así: nació como un secreto y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se volvía más privado y valioso.

Llegas a un punto, el de inflexión, en que puedes mostrar tus cartas o mantenerlas ocultas. ¿No te ha ocurrido nunca? Cuando lo viví, simplemente, pensé en la evolución lógica y en que raramente habría un final feliz... Y atesoré esos momentos y los que vinieron después, intentando no pensar en la inevitabilidad de los hechos.

¿Pequé de hermética? Es posible pero como muy probablemente sabes, el hombre que me amó y al que correspondí, estaba comprometido con la madre de su único hijo. ¿Cómo podía pensar en una conclusión de cuento de hadas? No era posible.

 

-o-

 

Ya, ya, lo he releído. Claro que hay miles de personas que rompen, matrimonios que se desmoronan, noviazgos que desaparecen,… y con hijos de por medio, lo sé. Simplemente, te falta información.

_“Estoy sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, mordisqueando las galletitas saladas que ha traído en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, en una servilleta. Cuando me ha escrito el WhatsApp desde la cena, diciéndome que traía una ofrenda para nuestras charlas nocturnas, había esperado un par de canapés al menos._

_-Tus padres no te dijeron nunca que robar está mal, mal, muy mal._

_Sonríe pellizcando una galleta en forma de trébol-Mi madre tenía bastante con trabajar para sacarnos adelante._

_A mi mente viene la mención de Wikipedia sobre sus padres separados cuando era un crío._

_-¡Ups! Lo siento, lo he dicho sin pensar._

_-No importa, no lo sa-bí-as-separa las sílabas observando mi cara-Sí, sí lo sabías._

_Asiento, abochornada-Pero se me olvidó._

_Sonríe de nuevo y acaricia la punta de mi pie, con la cabeza gacha, mirándome desde abajo. ¡Me parece un gesto tan tierno!_

_-Creo que nunca he sido consciente de lo duro que fue para ella hasta que nació Birg-sus manos se mueven al compás de sus palabras.-Definitivamente, mi madre y mi abuela lo hicieron bien, trabajaron el triple para que estuviese bien y me sintiese un niño querido._

_Mi sonrisa se congela en los labios, se está abriendo a mí y me conmueve. Vuelve a darle otro toquecillo a mi pie antes de seleccionar una galletita con forma de corazón y comérsela tras bostezar._

_-Es tarde-me estiro hacia atrás para coger el móvil de la mesilla de noche y la cama se mueve cuando se sube a ella, sentándose como yo lo estaba hacía unos segundos._

_-¿Estás cansada?-me pregunta, arrastrando la servilleta con su ofrenda, recolocándola en medio de los dos._

_-Son las dos y media, hemos dado un concierto, vienes de una cena de gala y mañana, toca vuelo-enumero, levantando un dedo por cada cosa._

_-Sigues sin responderme-amaga un segundo bostezo._

_-Estás que te caes, Matt-pongo palabras a lo evidente._

_-Es posible, no digo que no pero…_

_-Siempre hay un pero._

_-Aún no me has contado sobre tu niñez._

_Y así seguimos charlando hasta las cuatro y media. Comparando su infancia y la mía: dos familias diferentes, en dos países distintos, con dos entornos dispares,… Ambos tumbados, cruzados sobre la cama y mirándonos de lado. El enésimo bostezo es mío._

_-No pienso dejarle solo nunca-sentencia-Quiero que él tenga lo que yo no tuve-fija la vista en el techo de la habitación._

_Le miro con ojos somnolientos, he perdido un poco el hilo de su relato, sin embargo me es fácil enlazar la persona a la que va dirigido ese tono apasionado._

_-No te obsesiones-le toco el brazo para atraer su atención y él agarra mi mano y sus ojos azules se posan en mí-Le quieres, eso es todo lo que un niño necesita, que sus padres le quieran-mueve lentamente el dedo pulgar, dibujando círculos sobre mi piel.-No se sentirá solo, Matt._

_Tira de mí y me abraza. No es la primera vez que lo hace pero nunca antes en un clima tan íntimo, siento su calidez a través de su camiseta y mi pijama. Me reconforta su contacto y me quedo dormida en sus brazos”._

Matt es hijo de padres separados, incluso antes de que eso sucediese, veía muy poco a su progenitor por motivos laborales de éste. Se crió principalmente con su abuela y con el poco tiempo libre que tenía su madre y le dedicaba su hermano mayor cuando venía de visita. Fue un niño al que no le faltó cariño pero una vez se planteó tener una familia, quería que fuese la piedra angular de su vida.

Sencillamente, nunca le habría propuesto que abandonase eso por alguien como yo.

-o-

Te escribo desde un pequeño café en Tufnell Park: Rustique Café, un lugar precioso lleno de libros. Además hacen un mocha excelente. Lo he encontrado por casualidad, caminando sin rumbo al volver de Parliament Hill.

Tengo que darte la razón, desde que empecé a contarte todo, me siento mejor. Sacarlo me duele, no te mentiré sin embargo, me ayuda a poner las cosas en orden.

Aclarados los temas discográfica, secretos al grupo y “esta-historia-acaba-mal-seguro”, te resumiré lo que ocurrió desde que casi nos ganamos una buena multa y arresto hasta que acabamos siendo los teloneros del impasse entre “The 2nd Law” y “Drones”.

Tras intentar audiciones para sellos y salas, la frustración era la dinámica de nuestro grupo. Razones aquí:

  1.        No hacíamos un estilo fácil (rock lleno de sintentizadores o electrónica con instrumentos de rock, como nos describió la Rolling Stone).
  2.        No éramos cuatro modelos para poder basar una promoción en nuestra cara bonita.
  3.        Las salas necesitan una rotación alta de artistas y asegurarse caja.
  4.        No conocíamos a alguien poderoso en la industria que quisiese apostar por nosotros.



Analizando la situación determinamos que:

  1.        No íbamos a renunciar a lo que hacíamos porque nos gustaba (y nos gusta).
  2.        Pasar por quirófano o el gimnasio no era una opción (basta vernos).
  3.        Las salas no son ONG’s y no podíamos pedirles más.
  4.        Necesitábamos “enamorar” a alguien importante en el mundillo.



Ya habíamos enviado demos a las principales discográficas, grupos productores y radios del país. De hecho, alguna vez nos encontramos pinchado “Mirrors” (una versión bastante arcaica) en estaciones online pero no pasaba de ahí.

Guardé los recibos de los envíos postales: 126. ¡Sí, 126 cd’s! Grabados y exportados de casa hacia la papelera de muchos edificios de oficinas.

Recuerdo que con la Warner lo intentamos unas seis veces, sin resultado, ni una triste nota que dijese “No sois lo que estamos buscando”.

Entonces una de las noches de cervezas metidos en nuestro local de Seven Sisters, medio borrachos ya todos, se me ocurrió lo de dar los cd’s en mano.

_“-No vamos a pasar ni de la puerta, Fufuzz-Phill hace un parón en su versión de 7 Nation Army._

_-Si no lo intentamos, no lo sabremos-me apoya Andy, levantando su cerveza. Correspondo al gesto._

_-Yo no me opongo al que el hombre ponga el pie en la Luna-determina EJO-Pero…_

_-Los clásicos “peros” del irlandés-sube la voz lo suficiente para que se le escuche sobre su rítmico “don, don, don, don, don”._

_-Gracias por la presentación, Philip-se vuelve a girar a mí-Pero si ya nos descartaron una vez, ¿qué te hace pensar que tendremos mejor suerte?_

_-Porque no se la vamos a dar al asistente del asistente del que abre la puerta en Columbia._

_-¿No?-pregunta Andy, intrigado a mi espalda._

_-No. Lo que vamos a hacer es dárselas en mano a los artistas que nos gusten._

_Phil suelta una risotada histérica perdiendo toda la mítica melodía de The White Strypes- Venga, buena suerte, Fuzz. Se te va la olla, chica. Te imaginas, llegamos a Dave Grohl y le decimos “Oye, este es nuestro disco, escúchalo, somos lo puto mejor”._

_Freno la tentación de tirarle mi lata de cerveza pero aún tiene dos tragos más._

_-O a Serge Pizzorno, despistamos a toda su seguridad y se lo damos-no puedo evaluar el tono de Andy._

_-O en un concierto de Muse, tú enseñas las tetas para desorientar y de un salto, subimos al escenario con el cd en los dientes-continua Phil._

_-De enseñar las tetas, nada-corta Ethan y me mira insinuante-A no ser que quieras, claro.”_

Misterios de la vida (o del alcohol) consensuamos seguir el plan loco y durante dos meses intentamos educadamente colarnos en camerinos o zonas vip de conciertos y grupos algo famosos. Luego, a medida que los puertas y seguridad nos conocía, buscamos conciertos mayores para pasar inadvertidos.

En el de los Rolling Stones apuntamos demasiado alto y acabamos en comisaría. Probamos con Dixie Chicks y de ahí sacamos la idea de que si pones cara de enferma, muchas hospitales de campaña se sitúan cerca del área de artistas.

El concierto en que la liamos fue un corto concierto especial que dieron en Horse Guards Parade como parte promocional de la película World War Z. Unos días antes habían tocado en dos estadios de la ciudad pero lo descartamos de inmediato, las entradas volaron y los recintos estarían demasiado vigilados, como ya habíamos sacado de nuestro anterior intento.

Ese concierto fue como una señal, se anunció poco, las entradas se regalaron con códigos especiales y se producía en un lugar abierto. Teníamos que intentarlo, nunca olvidaré el 2 de Junio de 2013.

_“-¿Estás segura?-sus ojos verdosos analizaban cada uno de mis movimientos._

_-Mucho-coge el móvil y escribe en nuestro grupo de WhatsApp. Luego, inhala fuertemente y me pone las manos en la cintura. Cojo aire también, cierro los ojos y dejo que sustente todo mi peso, la suerte está echada.”_

Fingí desmayarme en la cola de entrada, Ethan gritó por ayuda y nos trasladaron a la carpa situada para tal efecto, a menos de 500 metros del escenario.

En el tour descubrí que se suele situar ahí para poder dar servicio mientras se desarrolla el concierto y poder atender rápidamente los casos de lipotimias, arritmias cardiacas, agobios, etc, que suelen producirse en las primeras filas.

Al cuarto de hora de estar ya en una camilla, haciéndome la muy agotada y esperando a que me pinchasen una bolsa de suero (sí, hasta esos límites llegué), irrumpieron Andy y Phil en la tienda. Con el físico que tiene Andy, extremadamente delgado, pronosticamos que colaría un desmayo y que dejarían que su colega viniese con él. Nos salió redondo.

Costó un poco mantenernos allí el tiempo suficiente para que, tras abrir el recinto, saliesen los roaddies a preparar el escenario. Me habían quitado la vía y me quejé de que seguía mareada mientras me aferraba a mi pequeño saco de tela, donde descansaba nuestro cd. Por cierto, te informo que a veces lo roaddies salen dos veces, cosa que aprendimos ese mismo día.

De repente, escuchamos los gritos de los fans, miles de voces chillando y algunas notas de guitarra. Nos miramos y EJO y Phil salieron a la puerta del “hospitalito”.

Se me sigue poniendo la piel de gallina cuando recuerdo como salí de la sala preguntando por los baños y permitiendo así que mis compañeros comenzasen a correr hacia la parte trasera del escenario. El recorrido es un borrón en mi memoria, lleno de colores y gritos, con la adrenalina golpeteando en mis sienes.

Fue un milagro llegar allí justo cuando iban a subir al escenario, un auténtico milagro. ¡Ah! Y encima disfrutamos el concierto desde la grada lateral interna.

_“Ella nos sigue mirando con reprobación pero no se atreve a quejarse de nuevo. ¡Bien por nosotros!_

_-¿Entonces os habéis dedicado a colaros hasta hoy?-Dom se ríe a carcajadas-Os habéis ganado la oportunidad, joder._

_-Gracias-respondo mientras no dejo de observar a Bellamy. Tiene los cascos conectados al equipo de sonido del garito, ventajas de ser Muse. Han cerrado todo un local para que sirva de zona post concierto: sólo músicos y miembros de su séquito… Y nosotros, por alucinante que parezca, nosotros estamos allí bebiéndonos unas copas en un reservado._

_No levanta la mirada y mi estómago no acepta ni una copa más de vodka con naranja, por mucho que sea Diva Premium y yo no pudiese ni soñar con pagar un chupito._

_Los chicos hablan sobre influencias, les cuentan nuestra historia pero yo permanezco sentada en frente de Matt, esperando con todas mis ilusiones puestas en un hombre que simplemente puede decir “No” o “Muy bien, seguid intentándolo”._ _¡Joder!_

_-¡Ey! Yo también quiero escuchar-se acerca Chris y Matt levanta la mano, la palidez de su piel es tan elegante. No dice nada y el bajista me mira con una sonrisa en los labios-Se puede quedar así horas, tómate otra copa, anda.”_

Matt escuchó los 10 temas autoproducidos dos veces enteras hasta que se retiró los cascos y nos hizo una pregunta: ¿por qué dárselo a ellos? Cada uno de mis compañeros dio su razón hasta que su atención recayó en mí de nuevo y aunque no tenía la respuesta preparada, las palabras brotaron como una cascada.

_“-Porque si alguien tiene que decirnos que no valemos, que tenemos que desistir, que no estamos dando contra una pared quiero que sea alguien que ha pasado todo esto, alguien que ha seguido ensayando con sus amigos hasta caer rendido, que ha cancelado planes, que ha dejado de comprarse según qué cosas para poder pagar el local, que sabe lo que es poner todas sus ilusiones en algo en lo que cree pero que no va con la moda. Quiero, queremos, que sea un músico el que nos escuche y no responda, no una persona que busca la mejor manera de empaquetarnos y ponernos en el lineal-respiré, buscando la manera de mitigar la desesperación que transmitían mis palabras-Y sea lo que sea que nos digas, a mí ya me vale, porque te he visto poner una atención real en nosotros. Siento las molestias._

_Matt enarca una ceja-No te despidas, ¿eh?_

_-Yo no…-dudo._

_-Sí, Fuzz habla mucho. Le han entrado los nervios y entonces, habla hasta que alguien la para-Phil le había pasado el brazo por los hombros al batería de Muse-Si no, sigue sigue sigue._

_-Como tú cuando bebes, cállate-le recrimino deseando que estuviese más cerca para poder darle una patada en su culo norteño._

_Todos ríen y Matt le pasa los cascos a Chris. Dom acerca a su cabeza y escucha por encima de la música ambiental del garito, no muy alta por petición suya.”_

Y les convencimos porque una semana después dimos un concierto privado para ellos y la Warner. Tras eso, otro pequeño en una sala de Manchester (el lugar les venía mejor por la gira) y un último show en la fiesta de un trabajador de la productora con la que trabajaban en Reino Unido.

_“-¿Y bien?-le tira una toalla a Andy para que se seque el sudor-¿Cómo lo veis?_

_-¿Nosotros?-pregunta EJO mientras que acepta la botella de agua que le ofrece Louise-¿Cómo nos veis vosotros?_

_Clarence se acerca con una sonrisa de medio lado-Sophie-la acepto-¿Con cuánto tiempo tienes que avisar para dejar tu trabajo?_

_Me quedo fría, helada. Mi cuerpo no reacciona, quiero gritar, quiero llorar, quiero saltar, quiero…_

_-¿Me estás vacilando?-me sale. Nunca me respondió y si lo hizo, los abrazos y gritos de Ethan, Phil y Andy la ensordecieron”._

Era 10 de Agosto (de ahí el tatuaje de mi muñeca 10/08/13): Firmamos toda la gira desde Septiembre de 2013 a Octubre de 2014.

 

-o-

 

-No pretendía que te sintieses violento, lo siento.

-Schhhh

-De verdad,…

-Tranquila, Sophie-su mano acaricia mi espalda.

-¿Estás enfadado?

-No contigo.

-Ok.

Es asombroso que el diván aguante con los dos tumbados sobre él. Bueno, es más aún sorprendente que mi psicólogo haya apartado mi diario y sin más palabras, me haya abrazado para que llore a gusto.

-Esta semana…- balbuceo.

-Esta semana no cuenta, ¿vale? No te preocupes.

Se le ha soltado el pelo y cae sobre sus hombros, se lo he humedecido al igual que parte de su barba. Es mucho más suave de lo que me había imaginado.

-Gracias-musito, volviendo a meter la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

Cada vez que cierro los ojos recuerdo la foto. Ella es… tan hermosa.

-¿Tus chicos siguen sin saber nada?-niego con la cabeza-Ajá. ¿Sigues teniendo fotógrafos a la puerta?

-Pocos-sorbo por la nariz y levanto la cabeza para mirarle-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que estés sola ahora, Sophie, así que-sonríe de manera dulce y me seca un par de lágrimas con la palma de la mano-¿Dónde prefieres dormir? ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Ya sabéis, las cosas parecían fáciles pero hay mucha tela por cortar aún. Por cierto, aquí se terminan las semanas como las hemos conocido. ¡Un abrazo!


	8. Stay away from me, build a fortress and shield your beliefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué pasó con Fuzz para que Adam esté tan preocupado? Y los chicos, ¿qué es de ellos? Lee y lo sabrás... o no ;)
> 
> Canción del título: City of Delusion (Sólo Muse puede hacer una canción que suene étnica y a James Bond a la vez).

**COMIENZA LA CUENTA ATRÁS: 116 DÍAS**

**(7/05/2015)**

-¿Qué sueles desayunar?

-Cualquier cosa me vale.

-¿Seguro?-le muestro la botella de lavavajillas.

-Cualquier cosa comestible-levanta la vista al terminar de anudar los cordones de sus zapatillas.

-¿Leche y cereales? ¿Un café de verdad con galletas? ¿Té y tostadas con mermelada?-enumero con la puerta de la nevera abierta. Camina hasta ponerse a mi altura, de localización no de estatura, e imitar mi interés en el interior de mi frigorífico.

-Lo del café de verdad ha sonado a reto. Acepto.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Te recuerdo que mi familia materna es italiana, me he pasado muchos veranos en Livorno. Está cerca de Pisa-aclara tras verme arrugar la nariz.

-Pues café con cookies per il ragazzo-le guiño un ojo, cerrando la puerta.

 

-o-

Gracias. Sé que me dijiste que no era preciso que siguiese escribiendo en el diario pero ahora que te has ido y que no puedo poder las noticias de la BBC y la voz de Luke Pritchard llena del todo el silencio, necesito ocupar el tiempo hasta que vuelvas para la cena.

 

_“-Antes tengo que hacer algo-al erguirse, me levanta con él. Le miro atenta intentando no sorber por la nariz-No puedo seguir siendo tu psicólogo, Sophie._

_-No, por favor, Adam._

_-Tranquila, no te voy a dejar sola pero me estoy saltando a la torera la ética profesional._

_-Piensa que es una excepción, Adam,…-me pone las manos en los hombros._

_-Calma, ¿ok?-asiento-Las excepciones son la regla contigo._

_-Entonces, ¿vas a decirle que estoy bien?_

_-No, ni de coña-la rapidez y contundencia de su respuesta me pilla desprevenida-A la vista está que no, cielo-una de sus manos ha subido de mi hombro al cuello, con ternura._

_-¿Y? ¿Qué vas a sugerir que hagan conmigo? ¿Me pondrán con otro?_

_-Quizás eso sería muy positivo para ti, Sophie, no sería tan malo y yo estaré ahí también-me deshago de sus manos, dándome la vuelta-No te enfades, por favor. ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?_

_-Seguir igual-no me hace falta escuchar mi voz para reconocer que estoy sonando infantil._

_-Desde hace dos meses estoy haciendo equilibrios en una línea muy fina, Sophie, para mí es agotador porque no puedo analizarte meramente como paciente-me obliga a volverme-Escúchame. No eres la misma persona que entró en Diciembre aquí, aquella chica era díscola y fría-sonríe con timidez-En realidad, tampoco eras así pero te mostrabas de esa manera._

_-¿Y ahora cómo soy?_

_-Una chica-se piensa los adjetivos-normal-tantea-No, normal en cuanto a corriente, eres extraordinaria en muchos aspectos sin embargo el que seas normal, tan infrecuentemente normal ha hecho que no pueda tratarte como a un paciente. Eres un ser humano con el que he creado un vínculo afectivo y eso me hace imposible poder y querer verte como un historial lleno de notas-hace un ademán hacia su escritorio-Nada de eso reflejará nunca quién eres y qué sientes._

_Le abrazo con fuerza, sus manos acarician mi pelo y van bajando hasta envolver mis hombros._

_-¿Ves? Nunca me he comportado así en mi trabajo-me besa la coronilla-Prefiero que formes parte de mi vida personal, ¿si quieres?_

_-Por supuesto-las palabras se ven amortiguadas en su pecho.”_

Gracias por perderte como “loquero” y ganarte como amigo.

 

-o-

 

-¡Por fin, hija! Esta niña no llama nunca, ¿te has gastado todo el dinero ya que no tienes un par de euros?-aunque suene a riña está de broma. Mi madre es así, te reprocha mil cosas y cuando las haces, te dice que no tenías porqué.

-He estado ocupada, mamá-“montando y desmontando mi vida”, pero no se lo diré-Y tengo libras, no euros.

-¿Estás en Londres o ya andas por ahí?-ignora mi sarcasmo.

-Por ahí-me río-Sí, sigo en Londres, hasta septiembre no tenemos nada.

-Pues si estás allí sin hacer nada podrías venir a vernos, tu padre ya anda con muletas y todo, si lo vieses.

Y así unos 30 minutos de charla, actualizándome sobre lo que ha ocurrido en nuestro barrio e insistiendo en que tengo que volver, que mi sobrina Estefanía había visto en Internet unas fotos donde se me veía con la ropa sin planchar y que esas no eran maneras de ir.

-Bueno, tú como eres una artista e ir medio arrastrado está de moda.

-Ya, mamá, iba a dar un paseo por el parque.

-Esa no es excusa, si sabes que te van a hacer fotos, arréglate mujer.

Simplismos de madre. Da igual si quieres que te hagan o no las fotos, sal limpia y planchada, únicamente puedo sonreír como una tonta… Hasta que me toca la moral.

-Oye, ¿y no te has echado un novio? Te recuerdo que quiero nietos y se te está pasando el arroz.

-Mamá, tengo 31 años.

-Lo sé, soy yo la que te parí.

-Pues eso, que estoy muy ocupada para líos-“y ahora mismo tengo el corazón tan roto que no sé si en un futuro podré recomponerlo”.

-No te vayas a quedar sola que….

Cuando logré colgar, me tumbé sobre el sofá, agotada. Madre no hay más que una.

 

-o-

-¿Puedo? ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Levanta la vista del taboulé y carraspea, quitando algunos granos enganchados a su barba.

-Claro, no hace falta que preguntes-deja el contenedor de aluminio sobre la mesa y abre sus brazos.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-repito, estrujándole. Sus brazos me envuelven.

-Pero vamos a tener que esforzarnos mucho en que estén seguros de lo que les he contado.

-No te preocupes, se me da de cine esconder emociones-me aparta y me mira inquisitivo.

-No, no, cielo, eso no. No vas a fingir que estás bien, vas a estar bien.

-Adam.

-Ya lo verás, lo lograremos.

Así que estoy oficialmente fuera de terapia. No recuperada para la discográfica pero mi ya ex psicólogo recomendó que me dejasen descansar hasta finales de Junio y que en ese momento, habría una re evaluación.

-¿Lo lograremos?

-Por supuesto, Sophie-recupera su comida y me acerca la mía-Te prometí que te ayudaría-nos miramos y levanta el dedo pequeño de su mano derecha-¿Te vale un juramento de meñiques?

-Ajá-enlazo mi dedo con el suyo.

-Yo, Adam Enzo Grieveson.

-¿Enzo?

-Calla. Me comprometo con Sofía-hace una pausa-¿Tienes otro nombre?

-No, por Dios, eso es…-entrecierra los ojos-No, no tengo.

-Me comprometo con Sofía Gamboa a ayudarla a que sea todo lo feliz que quiera. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Que quiero abrazarte otra vez-suelta una gran carcajada que por poco desparrama todo los granos de cous cous.

 

-o-

 

“ _Tengo las manos heladas aunque sea pleno verano._

_-¿Nerviosa?-pregunta Clarence con una amplia sonrisa._

_-Histérica._

_-¡Hija! Si esto ya lo habéis hecho antes._

_-¡Pero mira toda la gente que hay!_

_Ríe y me ayuda a colocarme bien el auricular in-ear. Las luces se apagan, la batería de Andy es recibida entre gritos de fans._

_-¡Tienes que dejárnoslos calentitos!-me grita Dom con el pulgar levantado._

_-¡Ánimo!-forma Chris con los labios._

_Matt me sonríe desde la esquina. Cojo aire y cruzo el telón”_

 

-¿Vas a quedarte leyendo hasta muy tarde?-la voz de Adam me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Acaba de salir de la ducha y de su melena caen gruesas gotas que empapan su pijama.

-¡Qué largo tienes el pelo! Acostumbrada a verte con tu moño hípster no pensaba que te llegase a los hombros.

-¿Moño hípster?

-Eres un hípster.

-No, no lo soy-le miro de arriba abajo y levanto una ceja-Me gusta arreglarme.

-¿Y la barba híspter?

-Desde que me salió vello facial siempre he tenido barba.

-Y las camisas abrochadas hasta el último botón.

-Es elegante.

-Y las gafas de pasta negra.

-Soy miope.

-Tu pijama es de hamburguesas.

-Pero es suave-se rasca una manga-¡Mira!

-¿Lo ves? Eres un híspter de …

-¿Qué lees?-me interrumpe, secándose el pelo con la toalla-Gen…te que… ¿es español?

-Lo es, lo compré en un aeropuerto, creo que en el de Buenos Aires.

-¿Y de qué va?

-Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea.

-Pues llevas por lo menos veinte páginas.

-Estaba pensando en otras cosas-se coloca la toalla en los hombros.

-¿En qué cosas, Sophie? Me has hecho caso y no has mirado Internet, ni revistas,…

-Ni periódicos, ni programas de cotilleos. Nada, Adam, soy la persona más desinformada de Reino Unido. En serio. Estaba recordando el primer concierto que dimos en la gira.

-¡Ah, sí! Cuéntamelo.

-Bueno, fue bastante decepcionante, ¿eh? Casi me caigo del escenario y cambié la letra en un par de canciones.

 

_“-¡Qué horror! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._

_-No seas tonta, Fuzz-Phil me pellizca la nariz-A mí me ha sonado de puta madre._

_-La he cagado mucho, lo siento._

_Él ríe y me pasa un brazo por los hombros-Lo habéis hecho genial, chicos, de verdad. Y tú, Sofía, has estado magnífica._

_-No me mientas._

_-Yo nunca miento, procuro no hacer cosas que odio que me hagan.”_

-Y pasó algo malo-el olor de mi champú en su pelo.

-No.

-Pues te has quedado con una expresión-frunce los labios-Venga, deja este libro que no estás leyendo-retira el susodicho de mis manos- y vete a dormir.

-¿Me estás obligando a irme a la cama en mi propia casa?

No sirvió de nada, sólo le faltó arroparme.

 

-o-

 

-¿Qué haces en pijama? Vas a llegar tarde-da unos toquecillos al cristal y me acerco a la ventana, levanta el brazo donde tiene su taza de café humeante y veo a la pequeña multitud tras mi valla-¡Ostras, hay más que ayer!

-Unos diez más.

-Si se habían tranquilizado. No sé por qué, quizás ha salido algo en las noticias,..-camino hacia el salón pero me agarra por la cintura.

-Claro que ha pasado: tienes a un hombre en tu casa, eso ha pasado.

-Pero si llevas cinco días aquí, ¿quién se entera de eso?

-Ayer ya salía en Internet.

-No me dijiste nada.

-Supuse que se les pasaría, no me imaginé que te tenían en tanta estima.

-Gracias.

-Venga, Sophie, es una manera de hablar. ¿Cuántos famosillos hay en Londres?

-De nuevo, gracias.

Me ofrece la taza de café-No lo voy a arreglar, ¿verdad?

Acepto la taza-Voy a llamarte a Rob, es un taxista amigo, te sacará rápido de aquí. ¡Vístete!

 

-o-

 

-Muy majo tu Rob, también cree que estamos liados.

Me río con ganas, vaticino que mi teléfono “oficial” va a estar a tope de notificaciones. Siento la tentación de ir a por él pero le prometí a Adam que no lo haría.

-Pero has llegado bien que era lo importante.

-Sí como un señorito hípster del East End.

-¡Anda, no te quejes! ¡Pasa un buen día!

 

-o-

 

-Abre, abre, abre-acciono el portero dos veces y bajo la escalera hasta el recibidor.

-Normalmente no me meto en tu vida pero…-comienza a decir EJO, cerrando con un portazo.

-Pero irlandés, ya sabes-Phil me da un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué cojones ha sido eso?

-Los tengo permanentes, en vuestras casas también suelen rodar.

-¡Los cojones, Fuzzie!-Andy tira su chaqueta sobre la cómoda de la entrada- Lo has hecho adrede.

-¿El qué?

-No respondernos al teléfono antes.

-Mmm, es que le prometí a Adam no hacerle mucho caso “al exterior”.

-¡Ah, sí, Fuzz!-Phil se recoloca la camiseta-Y, ¿qué piensa Adam de tu nuevo amiguito?-en su mano esgrime un ejemplar gratuito de Metro abierto en la sección amarilla.

-Pues está encantado de conocerse, supongo. Si esperáis a las 18.00, se lo podréis preguntar en persona.

-¡No jodas! ¿Te has liado con tu loquero?-EJO me arrebata el periódico y mira con detenimiento la imagen de Adam cerrando la verja de mi casa.

-¡Qué no!-subo las escaleras hasta el piso principal.

-Pero si ya vive aquí-un par de zapatillas de la talla 11 en la puerta-¡Vaya pie!

-Bueno,…

Entran los tres en la estancia como si fuesen la Gestapo.

-Fuma-advierte Andy dándole un toquecillo al cenicero en el fregadero.

-Esta maleta no es tuya-señala Ethan.

-¿Y dónde está colocada, EJO? En la habitación de invitados.

-Es mi cuarto-interviene Phil con la boca llena de panchitos. No dejará de anonadarme nunca su velocidad en localizar bebidas y aperitivos.

-Eso, en el cuarto donde se suele quedar Sexysmith cuando se emborracha por esta zona de la ciudad.

-Exacto, gracias.

-¿No tiene casa en Londres o qué?-pregunta Andy, sentándose en sofá.

-No es muy profesional lo de irte a vivir con una tía a la que le das terapia-añade el guitarrista.

-Ya no me da terapia.

-¡Claro que no, tonta! Ahora te “da” otra cosa.

-Phil, cállate-le advierte Ethan-Entonces ya no tienes psicólogo pero no estás líada con él.

-Todavía-matiza el bajista y Ethan le hace una delicada zancadilla que acaba con Phil sobre Andy en el sofá.

-No entiendo nada.

-Os lo contaré.

 

-o-

 

-Responde rápido: ¿thai o indi?

-¡Déjalo! No podrás traer para tantos.

-¿Tantos?

-¿Te gusta la pizza?

-Por supuesto, ¿tantos, Sophie?

-Vas a conocer a mis compañeros de banda.

-Genial, supongo.

-No lo tengo yo tan claro.

-¿Siguen por ahí?-me acerco al cristal de la ventana y cuento las sombras bajo él.

-Hay más, han visto a estos cuando llegaron y se abran comunicado con los graznidos típicos de su especie.

La risa tranquila de Adam- ¿Segura? ¿Nada de Pad Thai?

Mi estómago ruge- Mañana.

-Ok, ¡hasta ahora!

 

-¿Desde cuándo tiene tu número privado?-Ethan moñéa con mi guitarra acústica.

-Bueno, se lo di cuando…

-¿Y tú cuándo vas a dejar de sobreprotegerla tanto, hermano?

-Yo sólo me pre…

-La controlas mucho-sentencia Andy, levantando la vista de su inseparable bloc de notas.

-Estoy aquí, lo sabéis, ¿verdad?

-Tú, cállate-coloca la guitarra en el suelo-¿Creéis que controlo mucho a Sophie?

Phil deja los ganchitos y Andy, sus notas. Ha dicho Sophie, sólo lo hace con cosas serias, así que tiene toda nuestra atención.

-¿Crees que te sobreprotejo?

-¿Ahora puedo hablar?-no hay que perder una oportunidad de vacilar a EJO por muy tensas que se pongan las cosas.

-Habla.

-Estoy encantada con ello.

-¡Venga, Fuzz!-Phil me tira un cojín a la cara-Eso es porque está delante-le saco la lengua por encima del almohadón-Y porque desde que rompisteis tú no has estado con ningún tío en serio porque si no,… -maldita cara expresiva-Porque no lo has estado, ¿verdad?

-Yo…-cometo el error de cruzar mi mirada con la de Ethan.

-Claro que lo ha estado, ¡yo soy gilipollas!-se levanta del sillón-¿Quién?

-Lo que hemos hablado de no controlarla-interviene Andy.

-¿No os dais cuenta? ¿Quién de ellos?

-Eso es cosa de ella, Ethan-el tono de Phil es mucho más severo que de costumbre.

-Pero…

-Pero sí y le prometimos no preguntar, ¿lo recuerdas?-ese intercambio de miradas lleva implícito teorías-Da igual si es un qué, un quién o un cómo.

-Pero ahora confirmamos qué pasó, ¿no?-Andy me mira y le sostengo la mirada, sintiéndome muy mal.

-¡Parad! No me molesta que seáis tan protectores conmigo, me gusta sentir que os preocupáis por mí, aunque cada uno lo demuestre de manera diferente o sea más intenso-no hace falta que me dirija a él para que lo sepa-Todos hemos tenido parejas desde que estamos juntos en esto, han ido, venido o se han quedado-respiro profundamente-Sí, ha habido otros tíos en mi vida además de EJO.

-No tienes por qué justificarte, peque.

-Y he hecho y me han hecho daño. Es algo que de poder evitarse, sería la primera interesada en ello. Lo que ocurrió en la gira es algo que aún me cuesta procesar: estar fuera de casa, conocer tanta gente, convivir con nuestros ídolos, el reconocimiento de la gente, la prensa,… Todavía intento digerirlo y Adam me está ayudando mucho con eso.

-Pero hay algo más que no nos cuentas-Ethan no se da por vencido.

-Sí pero ahora comprendo que qué lo sepáis o no, no es importante.

-Para nosotros sí lo es, Fuzz.

-No-recuerdo la foto que me dolió tanto ver, aquella mujer hermosa de piernas interminables-Porque es algo que fue, que ocurrió y que he comprendido que no se repetirá-se estaban abrazando sin importarle todos los objetivos congregados-A veces cuando estamos metidos en una burbuja, y joder el tour fue una puñetera burbuja, pensamos que todo lo que se desarrolla dentro de ahí es especial, incluso mágico-manos entrelazadas burlando los ojos amigos, besos a escondidas, visitas de madrugada-Sin embargo, la realidad impera y no podemos tener dos seres diferentes en nosotros mismos. Vosotros sois mi verdad en esa experiencia, la que continúa sin final.

Andy, Phil y Ethan se aprietan en el sillón y me franquean.

-Voy a firmar el contrato a finales de Junio y aunque no es una condición, os voy a hacer un ruego.

-Lo que quieras.

-Exacto.

-Di.

-Me enamoré de alguien y esa persona me correspondió pero acabó porque yo quise, no quería que supieseis esto para ahorrarme prejuicios. Vamos a volver a vernos durante largo tiempo, sólo deseo pasar página-"si eso es posible, claro".

-Tiene lógica, Fuzzie-la mano del batería cubre la mía-Es cosa vuestra.

-¿Y cuál es tu petición, pelirroja?

-Que no conozcáis su nombre.

 

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Gracias por leer. Como veis, ya ha empezado la cuenta atrás y parece que Fuzz está lista para seguir adelante (ya le ha costado casi un año a la chica, ¿eh?). Espero seguir viéndoos. ¡Un abrazo!


	9. I can’t get it right since I met you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quedan 110 días y cuando parece que todo se arregla, descubres que las viejas heridas permanecen. Aún así, sólo podemos continuar hacia delante.
> 
> Canción del título: Map of the problematique (si podéis, leeros la letra)

**CUENTA ATRÁS: 110 DÍAS**

**13/05/2015**

-¿Puedo?- señalo con la cabeza su ordenador portátil. Hoy se queda en casa, restructurando consultas.

-No, estoy trabajando Sophie.

-No digo el tuyo, Adam, ¿puedo encender mi pc?

-Técnicamente no tengo ningún poder sobre ti, puedes hacerlo si quieres.

-Prefiero hacerlo con tu consentimiento.

Se quita las gafas y se masajea el puente de la nariz. Es un gesto que repite cada vez que sopesa algo.

-Antes quiero que hablemos.

-Sólo miraré mis mensajes en Redes Sociales, no voy a buscar…

-No, no es sobre eso-se vuelvo a poner las gafas mientras levanta la ceja izquierda-Aunque ambos sabemos que acabas de decirme una mentira muy gorda.

Muevo la pierna rítmicamente bajo la mesa del salón y le doy un par de vueltas de más a mis cereales.

-Sophie.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que irme.

-¡Ahm! Creía que trabajarías hoy…

-No, tengo que irme de tu casa.

-¡Claro! Quieres que te ayude a traer ropa-cierra su portátil y me ofrece su mano sobre el mantel-Esto no me va a gustar, ¿verdad?-acerco mi mano y me la estrecha.

-Andy, Ethan y Phil son unos tíos geniales-entorno los ojos-Te quieren mucho y te apoyan-asiento-Además, ya has decidido que giraréis otro año…

-11 meses.

-Con Muse-se queda callado y sus dedos acarician los míos-Te has recompuesto de una manera fantástica, como si que Matt tenga una nueva pareja fuera el golpe de efecto que necesitabas. Me siento verdaderamente orgulloso de ti.

-Como psicólogo.

-Y como amigo.

-¿Entonces?

-Simplemente ya no soy necesario aquí.

-Eso no es verdad-retiro mi mano de la suya.

-Sophie-me levanto de la mesa.

-No, tú me dijiste que lo lograríamos juntos, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí pero en ese momento no permitías que te ayudasen tus personas cercanas, ahora ya te has abierto a ellos.

-No es lo mismo.

-Sophie, para.

-No, ellos no saben, ni van a saber lo que ocurrió con Matt.

-Pues quizás debería contárselo-se ha levantado de la mesa pero mantiene apoyadas las palmas de las manos en ella-Así ya no tendrías que callarte cuando te sientas peor…

-Pero la situación se volverá insostenible, ¿no lo entiendes?

-Quizás al principio, pero todo pasa, Sophie.

-No.

-¡Por favor, Sofía, no te obceques! ¡No adelantes acontecimientos! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué me quede aquí para siempre?

-Sí-grito y se me quiebra la voz. Le doy la espalda, intentando contenerme.

-Eso es muy egoísta. No puedes pretender que lo haga, ¿y cuándo te vayas de gira? Vuelvo con mi vida y ya está, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué no?-mis palabras suenan débiles, no quiero discutir con él. Tal vez al principio disfrutaba sacándole de sus casillas pero, ya no.

Escucho sus pasos y sus brazos me rodean. Me siento tan pequeña en ellos – Esto es insano, Sophie, no puedes depender tanto de alguien con el que no tienes…

-¿Y si tuviésemos algo?-le interrumpo, adivinando sus palabras.

-No-rápido y rotundo.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto sin atrever a girarme. No contesta inmediatamente y deseo que me suelte para no pasar el bochorno.

-Porque nunca me aprovecharía de alguien como tú-sus manos suben y bajan por mis brazos. Me doy la vuelta con lentitud, no aparta sus manos-¿Sabes? Tienes razón, necesito coger algo más de ropa.

-Pero-sintió temblar mis labios.

-Es demasiado pronto-me sumerjo en su abrazo-aún.

 

-o-

-¡Ay, Dios mío!

-¿Qué?-le muestro la pantalla de Smartphone. Ríe.

-¿Qué te ponen?

-No puedo consultarlo porque no dejan de saltarme actualizaciones.

Dejo el móvil sobre la mesa y el “runrún” del modo vibración se convierte en la banda sonora de los siguientes diez minutos.

-Se le va a fundir la batería-Adam le da un golpecillo con su bolígrafo.

-Posiblemente.

Una repetición de “dus” nos da la razón al cabo de unos minutos. Nos miramos por encima de las pantallas y nos sonreímos.

-Ponlo a cargar.

-No. Tal vez, luego.

 

-o-

-Despierta, despierta.

Me cuesta reconocer mi habitación, siento la piel helada, húmeda.

-¿Qué cojones?

La mano de Adam sigue sujetándome el brazo, dándome un pequeño tirón hacia el mundo real.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla muy jodida, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?-mi cabeza sigue en la bruma, discerniendo entre qué es cierto y qué no. Me reincorporo, la única luz de la estancia viene del pasillo y la bloquea parcialmente el torso de Adam.

-Sophie-su mano sube hasta mi mejilla-¿Te encuentras bien?

Cierro los ojos y exhalo. Estoy en mi casa, en Londres, es mi habitación, mi cama,…

 

_“-Quizás me meto donde no me llaman pero da la sensación de que te la está cantando a ti._

_No aparta la vista en ningún momento, ni para cambiar de pedal, ni cuando ha pasado del piano a la guitarra. Sus ojos pesan sobre mí: azules, fríos, dolidos. ¡Tengo en estómago tan encogido!_

_-¡Ah, sí! No me había dado cuenta-ignoro si se me escucha sobre la melodía de “Map of Problematique”. Recibo una sonrisa ladeada por respuesta, de las que gritan “no me lo trago”._

_Matt escupe cada una de las palabras que conforman una de las canciones más hermosas que ha escrito. Sabe perfectamente que es una de mis favoritas.”_

-Sophie, ¿te traigo un vaso de agua? ¿Algo?-otra vez la voz de Adam tira de mí hacia la realidad.

-No era una pesadilla-recalo que sólo tiene puesto el pantalón del pijama. Su pelo luce desordenado sobre sus hombros y no lleva puestas las gafas. Es muy atractivo. Quizás es una conclusión a la que debí llegar antes pero me temo que no he sido capaz de fijarme en nadie en el último año y medio.

-Pues gritabas.

-¿Gritaba? ¿Decía algo en concreto?-pregunto alarmada.

Cierra los ojos y sonríe con un deje de tristeza-Ok, lo comprendo. Soñabas con él.

-No era un sueño.

-¿No?

-Un recuerdo.

 

_“-Espera._

_-No._

_-Joder, Matt, espera-le agarro del brazo y no se gira. No hay nadie más en el pasillo pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento-¡No puedes hacer lo de esta noche!_

_-Sí que puedo, es más, lo he hecho-su tono es contenido no obstante guarda un cabreo monumental._

_-Clarence se ha dado cuenta…_

_-¡Ah la mierda, Clarence!-se gira y me sujeta la muñeca, siseo para que baje la voz-No, no voy a callarme._

_-Matt-le imploro._

_-¿Sólo te importa eso? ¿Que alguien nos vea? ¿Qué se enteren de lo que tene… teníamos?-le duele, trasluce en su voz._

_-No, sabes que no, Matt-no puedo decirle que claro que le quiero, que no he querido a nadie como a él y que dudo que lo pueda conseguir de nuevo._

_-No, yo no sé nada-sus dedos le traicionan y me acaricia la muñeca-No consigo entenderlo desde que te conocí-parafrasea su canción._

_Escuchamos unos pasos que se acercan y su mano se afianza alrededor de mi articulación._

_-No._

_Ya lo ha hecho otras veces: besarnos y separarnos justo cuando doblan la esquina, abrazarme hasta que las puertas del ascensor comienzan a abrirse, susurrarme que me quiere en la misma sala que compartimos con nuestros compañeros de banda,.. Siempre en la cuerda floja, tentando a la fortuna._

_-Ven-con la otra mano saca la tarjeta que abre su habitación._

_-No podemos-intento negarme a pesar de que mis piernas corren hacia la 418._

_No dice nada hasta que entramos y sus manos cierran la puerta con el peso de mi cuerpo._

_-No podemos estar separados, nos hace daño. Ya lo hemos vivido antes._

_-Tampoco podemos estar juntos-respondo, sintiendo sus manos en mi cintura y anhelando su contacto directo._

_-Sí, Sofía, sí-responde frustrado-No estoy casado._

_-No por un papel-aparto sus manos de mí con toda la maltrecha fuerza de voluntad que existe en mí. No forcejea pero toma mis manos._

_-Te quiero-murmura con la cabeza baja-Pero no puedo obligarte a que estés conmigo si no lo deseas-levanta la vista. El azul de sus ojos se torna grisáceo, hastiado, triste._

_Quiero abrazarle y sumergirme en lo que sentimos. Deseo olvidarme de todo lo que está fuera de nosotros y poder ser feliz arrebatándole esa vida familiar perfecta con la que siempre soñó y que ha conseguido junto a Kate. Tengo que ser yo la que lo conserve en la mente porque cuando acabe la gira, cuando vuelva a su casa, todo habrá pasado y se dará cuenta del error que pudo cometer._

_-Buenas noches, Matt-susurro y al volverme para abrir la puerta, sus brazos me rodean por la espalda._

_-Sólo son buenas si estoy contigo-y otra vez, ya suman cuatro, mi corazón se funde y mi cerebro se apaga.”_

 

-De la cuarta vez que lo dejamos-dibujo unas comillas en el aire.

-¿Cuatro?

-¿Te parecen muchas?

-Lo normal sería una, o dos tal vez pero cuatro…

-Pues a esas le siguieron cinco más-Adam abre los ojos mucho.

-¿Diez?

-Sí, ya sabes el refrán, a la décima va la vencida-intento echarle algo de humor a la situación sin embargo, mi corazón sigue acelerado y mi estómago revuelto.

Me acaricia el pelo y me estrecho contra él.

-¿En las nueve lo dejaste tú a él?

-Exacto.

-Vamos en todas.

-No-rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos, provocando que se recueste en mi cama-La última no.

 

-o-

-Te acompaño.

-Deberías dormir.

-No, dormir está sobrevalorado-amago el bostezo por poco-¿Cuántos hay hoy?

-Pues creo que ninguno-corro hacia la ventana y meto la cabeza por el flanco derecho de Adam-¿No me crees?

-¡Joder! Creía que nunca lo vería-sonrío-Desde que me mudé he estado escoltada todo el tiempo. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué voy a hacer?-sobreactúo.

-Pon en tu Twitter que estás embarazada y los tienes aquí antes de que salgas de la ducha.

-Mmm, espera que lo piense: No-busco mi móvil por el salón-Aunque esto se merece ser inmortalizado.

Vuelvo a su lado y saco una foto desde la diagonal de mi ventana hacia mi entrada vacía. Escribo “felicidad” y la envío al grupo de WhatsApp “Pocas luces en el horizonte”, en un par de minutos responden mis compañeros de grupo con idénticas instantáneas.

-¡Bien, hemos pasado de moda!- Adam ríe y me acerca una taza de café.

-Venga, prepárate o me harás llegar tarde.

 

-o-

 

-¿Estás segura?

-Ignoráis las ganas que tengo de que dejéis de preguntarme eso.

-Bueno, no será porque no te lo hayas ganado-carraspea Andy.

-A sus pies, Trikki, ese zas me lo merezco- le hago una reverencia.

-No hay de qué, Fuzzie, ya sabes, siempre estoy dispuesto.

-Podrías querer disfrutar de tu recién estrenado anonimato, Fuzz-el guitarrista le roba un trozo de cookie de chocolate blanco a Phil.

-Tampoco creo que vayamos a ser noticia en un tiempo-respondo, quitándole el trozo de galleta a Ethan.

-Ok, ¿quién llama?-pregunta el bajista antes de comerse el resto de su galleta y dirigir su mirada a EJO, como el resto.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-éste se hace el despistado mientras pilla el móvil-¿Mañana?

Asentimos y llama a la Warner.

 

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Los días se van descontando y se va a ir conociendo mucho más de la "relación" de Matt y Sofía pero también es tiempo para que avancen en sus vidas. Espero seguir contando con vosotros.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!


	10. How much pain has cracked your soul?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya se han decidido: Lights on the Horizon se pone en marcha. Ahora toca el papeleo y luego, la magia... Pero, ¿está Fuzz preparada para todo lo que se le viene encima?
> 
> Canción del título: I Belong To You - (Mon Cœur S'ouvre à Ta Voix)

**CUENTA ATRÁS: 105 DÍAS**

**18/05/2015**

— ¡Hola! ¡Qué guapa estás, Sophie! Te has cambiado el color de pelo.

— Gracias— contesto un poco azorada.

— Es cierto, te queda de cine—Ron me abraza, pillándome por sorpresa—El rojo estaba bien pero el violeta te sienta aún mejor.

— Gracias—vuelvo a murmurar. No me siento muy cómoda llevándome toda la atención y doy un paso atrás hasta ponerme al lado de Andy. Me sonríe y pasa un brazo por mi cintura.

En la siguiente media hora no hubo preguntas sobre qué te ocurrió o cómo te encuentras, únicamente sobre cuándo y cómo vamos a grabar nuestro segundo disco.

— Supongo que ya tendréis algo escrito— Louise aventura, observándonos.

— Algo hay— asiente el batería.

— ¿Cuándo podremos verlo?— nos miramos entre nosotros, invocando la mente colmena que solemos tener pero las risas de Clarence hacen su aparición antes de que emitamos el menor sonido.

— Venga, Louise, dales tiempo— me sonríe especialmente a mí. —Algo me dice que si se lo das, vamos a tener algo realmente bueno.

— ¿Estáis de acuerdo con eso? ¿Queréis un plazo?— asentimos al unísono, provocando más risas—. Ok, perfecto. ¿Qué tal si de aquí a un mes nos traéis unos 20 temas para cribar?

— Perfecto— responde Phil. — Los tendrás.

 

—o—

 

Hola Adam,

He decidido aprovechar mi antiguo diario para ponerme a componer y se me hace raro escribir en estas páginas sin dirigirme a ti. Quizás algún día te las enseñe para que te mofes de mí todo lo que quieras.

De hecho, y para que aumente tu coeficiente de risa, me he venido a casa para cogerlo con la excusa de que tenía preparado ya el almuerzo. A ver, sí, yo. Los chicos me han mirado como si fuese una impostora y bueno, pues les he mentido diciendo que me habías hecho tú la comida. Eso sí que ha colado.

Me cuesta estar sentada escribiendo, lo has dicho cuando hemos hablado por teléfono: estoy pletórica. Llevo tanto tiempo metida en “mis mierdas” que la perspectiva de un nuevo proyecto, de trabajar en algo que tanto adoro, me hace despegar del suelo.

No hemos podido formalizar la firma esta mañana por falta de unas personas; supongo que de su departamento legal; así que en un par de horas más saldré de nuevo hacia Hammersmith.

 

—o—

 

He cometido un error, me ha podido mi borrachera de adrenalina y he pillado el metro. No ha sido una buena idea, no sólo porque está a tope de gente sino porque he tenido que hacer el cambio en Leicester Square.

No hay gafas de sol, sombreros o cascos de música que puedan con eso. A ver, a ver, no han sido más de diez aunque muchos otros miraban, sopesando acercarse o no a mí. Un par de fotos, un par de firmas en mapas de Londres y buscar el asiento más alejado de la puerta, una vez llegó el metro en dirección a Northfields.

Ahora faltan unas cuatro paradas hasta Barons Court y de allí al edificio de Warner, apenas diez minutos de paseo… Y sigo sintiendo ojos sobre mí.

 

—o—

 

— ¿Has venido en metro? ¡Cómo te encanta liarla, caramelo de cereza!— no me da tiempo a girarme, su brazo ya ha pasado por mi cintura y sus grandes ojos azules aparecen por mi izquierda.

— ¿Me-me has escuchado?—tartamudeo entre sorprendida, contenta y aterrada.

— Las risas de EJO se escuchan desde la entrada—una segunda voz y un choque de manos entre Ethan y Chris.

— Bueno, creo que a partir de ahora te tendré que llamar caramelo de mora. ¡Muy chulo ese color de pelo, Fuzz!—su mirada azul, preciosa y clara, estrangula mi miedo.

— Tú también estás muy guapo de moreno, Dom—le doy un beso en la mejilla y me estrecha contra él. La dicotomía es tan poderosa: echaba de menos sus voces, sus aromas, el tacto de sus manos,…

— ¡Hola Matt! ¿Qué pasa, tío?— es la voz de mi bajista que camina justo hacia mi espalda.

— ¿Qué tal estás, Phil?—entierro la cara en el hombro de Dominic, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar.

— De puta madre ahora que estaremos de nuevo en la carretera juntos—su choque de manos.

— ¡Hola EJO! ¡Andy!—se intercambian saludos y respiro, alejándome un poco de Dominic aunque sin soltarle. Entonces viene hacia mí y cuando levanto la vista,  atisbo una inesperada sonrisa— ¡Vaya, Sofía, estás guapísima!

Debería contestar que él también o darle las gracias o correr; correr no es para nada una mala opción. Me quedo clavada al suelo y cuando sus brazos me envuelven, me siento desfallecer. Noto como las lágrimas se agolpan tras mis párpados cerrados y como mis manos se aferran a su espalda más de lo que debiesen. Siento su perfume y la calidez de su aliento en mi cuello, su voz susurrando un “Tenía muchas ganas de verte pero…” Y esa palabra se sostiene en el aire cuando nos separamos y nos sonreímos frente a los demás.

 

—o—

 

Insisto dos veces más.

— Estoy en medio de una sesión, Sophie, no puedo…

— Está aquí—se me quiebra la voz. Escucho una disculpa amortiguada a través del teléfono y un par de pasos.

— ¿Dónde?— tras el suave clic de una puerta, el tono se ha suavizado.

— La Warner ha aprovechado que están en Inglaterra y así firmábamos la gira, nos hacíamos fotos y todas esas cosas de promoción que son una puta mierda—murmuro, ahuecando la mano entre el micrófono y mi boca—Adam, quiero irme.

— No, no, Sofía. Estabas tan contenta esta mañana, piensa en el disco, en el tour,…

— Pero él.

— Para, cielo.

— Él está tan bien, me ha saludado y yo, yo…— tengo tal amalgama de sensaciones que me cuesta pensar.

— No puedes echarte atrás ahora. Ni por él ni por nadie, Sophie. Son tus sueños, ¿recuerdas?

— Pero—permanezco en silencio, no sé qué más decir. De hecho, ¿qué cojones estoy haciendo? ¡Por Dios! No soy una niña — Siento haberte molestado, Adam.

Su respiración, regular y suave. Me concentro en su cadencia, me tranquiliza.

— Sophie, ¿estás bien?—Clarence toca la puerta del lavabo.

— Sí, sí, ahora voy—la escucho musitar un Ok y alejarse.

— Vas a tener que salir, cielo. Puedes hacerlo, no pienses en lo que hay detrás, intenta concentrarte en tus compañeros, en la música, en la gira y en todas las nuevas canciones que vais a escribir… Y todo lo demás, bloquéalo como lo hacías conmigo en las sesiones—sonrío — Se te da de cine así que podrás hacerlo—acciono el grifo para proyectar algo de sonido y preparar mi salida — Prometo que cuando vuelvas a casa, te estaré esperando como el perfecto falso novio ejemplar con una buena pizza cuatro estaciones y cualquier canal que quieras de videoclips.

— ¡Oh, chantajista!—me río y empujo la puerta con la cadera mientras hago que me seco las manos— ¡Qué bien me conoces! Gracias, cariño. ¡Nos vemos luego!—me choco con alguien y no dejo caer el móvil de milagro—Lo siento, no estaba mirando…— la sonrisa, recién estrenada, se me congela en los labios.

— ¿Cariño?—voz baja y poco espacio interpersonal.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—guardo el móvil en el bolsillo para así no seguir mirándole a los ojos.

— Venía al baño—me toca el brazo débilmente para apartarme.

—En ese caso, el de chicos está al otro lado—consigo mover mis pies—Como ya sabes.

Se desliza un paso y su mano acaba envolviendo mi muñeca, frenando mi progreso. Maldigo el largo corredor que existe entre esa zona y el lugar de la reunión. No hay ventanas, no hay nadie ante el que guardar las formas.

Mi cuerpo tiembla esperando el tirón, la proximidad.

— Discúlpame—me resulta tan inesperado que giro sobre mis talones — Como tardabas — sus ojos descienden hasta nuestra unión — Supuse que estarías mal y…

— Ya—respondo casi sin aire, percibiendo cada uno de sus dedos como un pequeño latido en mi piel.

— No quería meterme en la conversación con tu… — está equivocado y aunque fuese una suerte de “dulce venganza” tras conocer que anda con una jovencísima modelo, quiero serle sincera.

—No es—me interrumpe.

— Asunto mío, lo sé—suelta mi mano — Perdón—murmura y se encamina al baño.

 

—o—

 

Cierro la puerta con el pie.

— Adam — no hay respuesta. Me quito los zapatos y subo los escalones de dos en dos.

— ¡Anda! Pero si no es el de Domino’s — ahí está, bueno, todo él menos su cara oculta tras la caja de pizza familiar.

— Tengo clase, ¿verdad?—habla sin quitarse el cartón de la cara.

— Se va a pegar a la tapa — le doy dos golpecitos.

— Entonces, la lameremos—la baja lo suficiente para vislumbrar su rostro hasta mitad de la nariz.

— Sí, con mucha clase—la mesa ya está puesta y en la tele reina la VH1—Voy a por vasos.

Me coge la mano — No, ya está todo, venga a sentarte—río y me dejo arrastrar.

— ¿Y cómo piensas bajar esta masa de colesterol tan deliciosa?

— Calla y siéntate— sonríe de manera enigmática.

Corta un par de trozos y estira la mano hacia su izquierda.

— Cierra los ojos.

— Cada vez que Phil me pide eso mi dignidad adelgaza — río recordando todas las bromas que me suele hacer el bajista. Decir bromas es como aceptar pulpo como animal de compañía — Es el inicio de todas sus putadas.

— Confía en mí y cierra los ojos, Fuzz — le hago caso y escucho un tintineo que me hace arrugar la frente — ¡Eh! Nada de abrirlos hasta que no te lo diga—más soniquete de vidrio—Ahora.

Abro primero un ojo y luego el otro. Ante mí, como si de un maître se tratase, sostiene una botella de lambrusco rosado.

— ¿Es del gusto de la señorita?

— Es perfecto, caballero—respondo con una calidez en el pecho que es capaz de enturbiar cualquier mal momento del día.

— Sé que no es muy refinado pero había que celebrar, ¿no?—sirve dos copas aparecidas sobre la mesa en el mismo “truco de magia” del vino italiano. Me ofrece una.

—Adam—acepto su copa pero asiendo su mano en el mismo movimiento—Es perfecto, gracias.

Él abre los labios y alterna la vista entre mis ojos y la copa — De nada, es un placer.

Cenamos comentando los vídeos, los cambios entre los grabados en los 80, los 90, los 2000 y los recientes. A punto de atragantarnos con algunos bailes y poses de chico malo, finiquitamos la botella.

— ¿20 canciones en 30 días?

—Ajá—pellizco un hilillo de queso entre mi porción y mi boca.

— ¿No es un plazo muy corto?—niego con la cabeza— ¡Wow! Tendréis cosas preparadas.

— Andy tendrá no menos de 14 temas por su cuenta, EJO unos 8 y Phil, 5. Así que únicamente con lo suyo, ya lo cumplimos pero son ideas sin pulir aún.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo?

— ¿No tienes nada?

 

_“—Le pondría un piano._

_— ¡Oh, de verdad!—me mofo—No me esperaría ese comentario de alguien como tú—me lanza su almohada a la cara mientras me hace cosquillas— ¡Cuidado, cuidado!—advierto ante la más que posible caída de la Tablet al suelo._

_— ¿Y tiene letra?—la alcanza y la reproduce de nuevo._

_— Sí._

_Me besa la sien y me siento frente a él, con algo de resistencia por las sábanas retorcidas. Empiezo a susurrar, cuidando de no despertar a las habitaciones contiguas._

 

_Espacios vacíos_

_Vacíos de ausencias_

_Vacíos de tristeza_

_Vacíos de sobras_

_La luz de la mañana vacía las sombras_

_Y todo lo que existe ante mí eres tú._

_¡Última hora! No habrá más lugares vacantes_

_Los planes B se han cancelado_

_No hay razón para pensar en un mañana_

_Todo lo que queremos ha ocupado el hoy._

_Una flor no necesita diamantes_

_Una puesta de sol sólo precisa de alguien que quiera disfrutarla_

_La simplicidad del vacío_

_Es que termina lleno de algo._

_Espacios vacíos_

_Y la luz…_

_¡Oh, la luz! Se hace tan intensa_

_Espacios vacíos_

_Y tú…_

_¡Oh tú! Eres mi momento_

_— Tienes razón. No le hace falta ningún piano—abandona la Tablet en algún lugar de la cama y el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, me rinde.”_

—Conozco esa mirada—Adam coloca un mechón rebelde de su pelo tras la oreja. Noto como mis mejillas arden más allá del enrojecimiento propio del alcohol y comienzo a recoger la mesa — Si no quieres contármelo, no lo hagas, Sof…

— ¿Por qué me llamas Sofía?-le corto, cayendo en que lleva un tiempo haciéndolo.

— Lo siento, es un nombre que me gusta.

— ¿No estarás utilizando algún juego psicológico raro?

— Pero, ¿qué dices?—me quita la caja de cartón de las manos—No te preocupes, si no te agrada, no lo haré más.

— No he dicho que no quiera que lo hagas—es una posición extraña: semiflexionada, sigo manteniendo la caja en las manos.

— Entonces-duda, colocando la caja de nuevo en la mesa sin que yo la suelte— ¿Puedo hacerlo?

Me siento sobre la mesa con cuidado, buscando la molestia, el momento en que la intimidad se torna violenta. No lo encuentro ni cuando sus manos se posan en mis rodillas. Sus ojos verdes buscan los míos, navega en ellos y me desentraña. Noto de nuevo el tirón, ese que empieza a estar más presente. Una fuerza que parece unir los pequeños fragmentos en los que se convirtió mi corazón el año pasado.

— Claro que puedes—respondo con voz áspera. Me arde la garganta por palabras que mi cerebro desconoce y que los retazos de mi alma no se atreven aún a formular. Me hormiguean los dedos, me sudan las palmas manos, no estoy preparada.

— Si quieres, puedes llamarme Enzo—hace una mueca mientras me aprieta levemente las rodillas—Aunque nadie me llama así.

Me seco las manos en los costados y me levanto, liberando mis rodillas.

— Me lo pensaré—articulo mientras disfruto de su cercanía amontonando las cosas.

 

—o—

 

He rescatado mi Smartphone en los últimos días y voy revisando los mensajes de poco en poco antes de dormir, una vez me meto en la cama. A algunos he podido contestarles, a otro bloquearles y a un gran número (mal que me pese), eliminarlos sin contemplaciones.

Existe una pequeña carpeta, con clave, en la que hay fotos y mensajes. No la he abierto desde hace meses y por eso, paso por encima de la opción de borrarla cada vez que cojo el móvil. Nunca entro a verlo, no preciso rememorar cosas que se han quedado tan marcadas en mi alma sin embargo, hoy me siento un poco más repuesta gracias a mi compañero de piso.

Si soy capaz de empezar a sentir algo en un cuerpo que creí muerto, es que me estoy recuperando, ¿verdad? Aunque sólo sea una amistad íntima, basada en la necesidad y carente de deseo, es mucho más de lo que creí que volvería a experimentar.

Porque no es amor. Yo no puedo arriesgarme a volver a sentirlo.

Con anhelo, apago el móvil y lo dejo en la mesilla de noche.

 

—o—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuestra Berry-Candy (Dom siempre me ha parecido un tío muy de poner motes a la gente, no sé el porqué xD) tiene una de cal y una de arena. Tras escribir este he decidido llevar a cabo una idea que rondaba en mi cabeza desde el comienzo, ¿cuál es la visión de Matt? A mí se me va haciendo necesaria para completar la historia, así que probablemente saque algún capítulo sólo desde su perspectiva, ¿qué os parece?
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Un abrazo.
> 
> Ps: Empty spaces, la "canción", es mía. En un principio la escribí en inglés pero me pareció algo tonto plasmarla así, pues al final la traduciría de igual manera.


	11. Follow through. Make your dreams come true. Don’t give up the fight, you will be all right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La cuenta atrás se reduce: tres meses para el comienzo de gira y en nada, la grabación del LP. No es tiempo de pensar en nada que no sea la música, no sería lo más adecuado, ¿verdad?
> 
>  
> 
> Canción del título: Invincible (un himno para salir adelante)

**CUENTA ATRÁS: 91 DÍAS**

**1/06/2015**

—Entonces a partir de ahora estarás encerrada en este cuchitril—le tiro uno de los caramelos del jarrón, el cual acaba impactando en el charles de Andy.

—Tendrías que haber visto nuestro local de Seven Sisters, ese sí que daba miedo. ¡Ey! Ayúdame con esto—Adam se acerca y despejan la zona destinada al bajista.

—Pues qué queréis que os diga, chicos, a mí me encantaban los Bally Studios—Ethan sopla sobre su pedalera—Eran cutres pero—alarga la palabra, guiñándole un ojo a Phil—pasamos muy buenos ratos allí.

—Sin duda—corea Andy—Lo que me recuerda, ¿dónde están las cervezas?

En efecto, nos hemos puesto en marcha.

 

—o—

 

Tira su bolsa al lado del sofá y se descalza las zapatillas con los pies.

— ¡Ajá! Eso explica lo de llegar tarde a cenar—me sonríe sardónicamente y se masajea el hombro donde traía colgado el petate—Podrías trasladar toda tu ropa de una vez.

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué crees que me queda mucha en mi casa?—se repantinga en el sofá, volcando mi diario— ¡Ups, perdón! ¿Escribías?

—Nada, ven—tiro de su brazo y masajeo su hombro, suelta un sonido de placer, así que me giro del todo y paso mis piernas a su alrededor para acceder mejor a su espalda.

—Has vuelto muy pronto hoy del estudio.

—No, lo que ocurre es que aún no he ido—hace un amago de girar el cuello que freno— ¡Quédate quieto!

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Hoy pasaremos la noche allí.

— ¿Lo lleváis mal?—mira su súper reloj, ese con el que había conjeturado lo bien que ganaba como psicólogo y que resultó ser un regalo de su abuelo—Os queda una semana y algo.

—9 días exactamente. No, no es que lo llevemos mal, antes nos reuníamos así y salían buenas ideas. Nos vendrá bien para la criba a presentar.

Alcanza el diario, que había caído abierto por la página donde estaba escribiendo y lo planta sobre la mesa.

—La puedes leer, si quieres—esta vez dejo que su camisa ruede en mis manos al darse la vuelta hacia mí. Sus ojos verdes están lleno de sorpresa, no es para menos, llevo casi tres semanas prohibiéndole acercarse a mí mientras escribo—De verdad, puedes hacerlo.

Me lo da y se echa hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en mi vientre. Me río mientras me acomodo, dejándome caer también en el reposabrazos del tresillo.

— ¿Cuántas tienes?

— Compuestas con música, 10.

— ¡Vaya!—mueve la cabeza, intentando encontrar una mejor colocación—Un momento, veo el problema—Se levanta y se extiende en el lado contrario del sofá—Ven tú—adopto su postura anterior y me estiro de espaldas sobre él—Más cómodo, ¿verdad?

—No tengo madera de sofá mullido como otros.

— ¿Me llamas gordo?—le pellizco un triste michelín, bueno, más bien un pedazo de pellejo de su flanco izquierdo.

—Definitivamente, no.

— ¡Qué pena, me había hecho ilusiones!

Me río mientras paso las páginas hasta encontrar el índice de las canciones.

—10 con música, ¿y sin ella?

—36 y media.

— ¡Joder!—emite y me tira de la mano para que le mire—Sofía, 46 canciones en menos de un mes—asiento con un gesto— ¿No tenías alguna ya preparada?

—Sí pero las he descartado—me sincero—Son cosas de las que no me apetece componer ahora.

—Entiendo—el tono de su voz. No pregunta más aunque respira hondo porque mi cabeza asciende con su pecho. Cada día hay más señales, los chicos ya lo comentaban pero yo no he querido analizarlas—Bueno, estoy esperando—le da un toquecillo a la página con su dedo índice.

 

—o—

 

Él otra vez. No es raro que vuelva a Inglaterra, es su patria aunque resida en Los Ángeles con su… ¡Oops! Bueno, ya que no vive con Kate no sé dónde tendrá casa, además de la de Devon, Londres, Suiza,… Se quedará con su noviecilla nueva.

— ¿Te parece bien, Fuzz?

— ¿Eh?—emito sin intentar disimular mi desconexión total. Matt sigue concentrado a pesar de que el sexto tema ya ha terminado.

—Decía que éstas que saquemos ahora, podríais tocarlas en directo en el estudio, para que tengamos una visión de cómo quedarían en conjunto—Rob me habla lentamente, no es por desdén, sino que es su manera de explicar las cosas: como si todos fuésemos niños pequeños. Hay que decir que en parte no le falta razón, tratando con quién trata.

—Berry—dirijo la mirada a Dom, que me muestra el pulgar hacia arriba y luego bosteza—Ey, que no es por vosotros, eh. Vengo reventado de Japón.

Me levanto de mi silla y me siento entre Chris y Dom, que me hacen sitio en el sofá. En todo el trayecto, Matt me sigue con los ojos mientras los demás hablan de acelerar el compás de la quinta canción y reanudan la escucha en la séptima.

Chris pasa el brazo sobre el respaldo de mi silla.

—Bien, te has venido a nuestro bando—me dice cerca del oído, provocando mi sonrisa.

—No te dejaremos escapar—añade Dominic, acompañándolo de una risa malévola. EJO nos mira y nos hace una mueca.

—Callaos, tenéis que escuchar bien el comienzo de ésta. Nos gustaría añadirle alguna cuerda real además de los sintetizadores.

—A mí me parece un acierto que la voz de Sofía comience sin música.

¡Ha hablado! Dom y Chris me miran sonriendo, el último guiñándome un ojo—Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

—Claro—miro a Matt a los ojos con tal sonrisa que me cierra los ojos. En él, encuentro un perfecto reflejo de la mía.

 

_“— ¡Ostras!_

_— ¡Wooo!_

_— ¿Qué cojones?—Andy se queda congelado y no enlaza con la segunda parte del tema._

_— ¡Gilipollas!—grita Matt y todos nos reímos— ¡Seguid, joder! Es la hostia.”_

 

—Caballero, gracias—Andy le da la mano a un Matt que ya empieza a sonrojarse.

— ¿Veis? Por eso no me gusta hablar en audiciones.

—Es que no lo haces nunca, tío—Phil se levanta a chocarle la mano.

—Sí, sólo si la canción le pone y está claro que…—Dom me mira solicitando asistencia.

—La séptima es “No time for desolation”.

—Es fabulosa—termina el batería de Muse.

—Sonará mejor cuando le pongamos unos cuantos arreglos de…— John Clarkson, uno de los técnicos, interviene pero Matt sube la mano y se calla.

—No hay que añadirle nada—luego alterna la mirada entre su grupo y el mío— ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

—Si lo dicen los co-productores—John muestra las palmas de las manos hacia arriba.

—Ok, ponemos la siguiente que es—Louise se para a leer la carátula con el listado de canciones—“Alternative Therapy”.

Sí, Muse coproducirá el disco junto a la Warner. No tanto en términos de dinero sino que participará en todas las decisiones estratégicas, puesto que son nuestros padrinos musicales. No era una cláusula a la que me hubiera resistido de todos modos. Puede que nuestra esfera personal sea turbulenta, sin embargo confío a ciegas musicalmente en él. Bueno, en él y en Dom y Chris, son mis ídolos.

 

—o—

 

— ¿Qué tal?

—Han elegido 16.

— ¿16? ¡Felicidades!

— ¡Sí, es genial!—Matt me toca la espalda y me señala el interior de la cafetería, asiento con una sonrisa—Vamos a comer algo y nos volveremos al estudio.

— ¿Y eso?—le escucho masticar.

— Vamos a aprovechar que están aquí dos días más y haremos una especie de sesión en vivo para seleccionar los 12 temas definitivos.

— ¿Esto se merece otra botella de lambrusco para cenar?

— Ni hablar, hoy salimos por ahí de cena, así que vete pensando a dónde quieres que vayamos.

— Bueno, bueno, bueno,… Me siento como Pretty Woman, por favor.

— Deja de hablar, Fuzzie—Phil me arrastra de un brazo—A no ser que sea Adam—asiento y me roba el teléfono— ¡Tío!

Mi ex psicólogo le responde alguna tontería probablemente y ríen. Les dejo con su conversación y me interno en la cafetería. Como están bastante acostumbrados a acoger a los músicos del sello, el personal es muy discreto y el lugar es muy agradable. De vez en cuando entra algún fan no obstante, en cuanto detectan algo de incomodidad, suelen aislarlos para nuestra tranquilidad.

Hoy con todos los que somos; una decena; nos han preparado un reservado en su pequeño comedor, lejos de la barra. Ethan sube el brazo para que los localice. A falta de Phil, puedo sentarme entre Andy y Dom o entre Rob y Clarence. Opto por mantener a los baterías juntos y ahorrarme pedir traducción simultánea en la comida. Cuando voy a tomar mi sitio, Rob se desplaza un puesto y Matt se levanta para separarme la silla. Respiro, si lo he logrado bloquear en la reunión pensando en él únicamente como músico puedo hacerlo perfectamente mientras como a su lado.

— Has escrito mucho esta vez—sonrío al tiempo que coloco el tenedor y el cuchillo en línea paralela con el plato—Pero mantienes las viejas manías por lo que veo—suelto la cuchara y nos reímos—Venga, recolócala en línea para que puedas estar tranquila.

—Gracias—murmuro sonriendo aún y cruzo las manos en mi regazo tras hacerlo, satisfecha—Sí, esta vez hemos compuesto una barbaridad.

—Me da pena no haberme encontrado con “Empty Spaces”, “Rules of my World” o “Dark shines, bright echoes” pero—me mira, traga, baja la vista al plato y se moja los labios—Supongo que no…

—No quiero cantar sobre eso—le digo, mirando a Rob de refilón—No sería capaz de interpretarlas ahora.

Nos miramos largamente y siento que me falta el aire, vuelve a mojarse los labios y aunque lo intento, mi atención baila de su boca a sus ojos. La tensión está ahí, recuperada como si el tiempo, los actos y nuestras vidas no hubieran evolucionado.

—Te llamé muchas veces…

—Y no contesté a ninguna—le interrumpo, toso y hago una señal haciéndole notar que Louis está a su lado. Alza una ceja, desdeñando mi advertencia no obstante se acerca algo más, poniéndome nerviosa.

—Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, has permanecido desaparecida casi medio año, Sofía.

—Pues bien.

—No, los periódicos no decían eso.

— ¡Oh, por favor, Matt! Sabes tan bien como yo que la prensa tergiversa todo…-en esta ocasión, es él el que me avisa de que he subido la voz más de lo correcto—He estado bien.

—Odio que me mientas, Sofía pero supongo que—se aleja al observar como Phil regresa a la mesa para devolverme el móvil—tendré que aguantarme por el momento.

— ¿Por el momento?—pregunto entre dientes, sin mirarle ya.

— Hemos quedado en cenar en el Cinnamon Kitchen de Devonshire Square a las ocho—me entrega el teléfono.

— ¿Al Este?—se interesa Matt.

— Con Adam, es de esperar.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?—le da un trago a su copa de vino y le imito sólo por no tener que contestar.

— Es un auténtico “eastender” si no fuese por Fuzzie no cruzaría más allá del Puente de Londres.

— ¡Qué cabronazo! Me chivaré— hablo sin abandonar la copa.

— Él sabe perfectamente que es un hípster— contrataca Phil, localizando su sitio y molestando a Andy para que se ruede.

— De eso también me chivaré.

— Pero si tú eres la primera en decírselo—mira a Andy buscando refuerzos, el cual sigue enfrascado en su conversación con Dom.

— Ya bueno, creo que Sofía tiene ciertos derechos sobre Adam que tú, no—ahí está, la mirada glacial, mal disimulada bajo una sonrisa.

Mi bajista suelta una carcajada, se levanta lo suficiente para chocar la mano con Matt y de inmediato, pierde el interés en nosotros y se centra en las palabras de los baterías.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué sobre qué?—tomo la carta y busco los especiales de la casa.

— Sofía—suspira y agarra mi mano—Mírame.

Le hago caso pero bajo nuestras manos enlazadas, ocultándolas en la caída del mantel. Se muerde la uña del pulgar de su mano izquierda y me transporta a otro lugar, a otro momento.

 

_“Dibuja sobre la piel de mi espalda mientras que con la otra mano repasa la partitura. Desde donde se encuentran los demás, únicamente pueden ver nuestras cabezas agachadas sobre el piano trabajando en las nuevas letras.”_

— Necesitamos hablar antes de meternos un año en una gira.

— 11 meses—rectifico.

— ¡A la mierda el matiz! Un jodido año, Sofía—me suelta la mano cuando llega el camarero a tomarnos la comanda.

 

—o—

 

— ¡Uff! Este lugar me trae un montón de recuerdos, ¿no, Dom?-tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no para de tocar cosas como si fuese un niño pequeño. Por fin ha dejado el cabreo de la comida atrás.

— ¡Madre mía! Lo que hemos hecho aquí. ¿Te acuerdas de la tía aquella con el sujetador de…?—varias toses del cantante interrumpen a su batería.

— ¡No me jodáis! ¿Os vais a cortar ahora?—Andy les anima mientras se sienta en su banqueta y va afinando los tons.

— Es verdad, tío, estuvimos todo un puto año hablándole de nuestras aventuras, está curada de espanto.

— Y seguro que ya se las sabe—Matt se rasca la nariz.

— No lo creo, todas no—digo con una sonrisa en los labios, disfrutando de su incomodidad. Me echa una mirada cargada de intenciones.

— He oído tía y sujetador, yo quiero más—manifiesta Phil, abriendo el estuche de su bajo.

— Yo no he escuchado nada pero creo que me interesa—EJO busca las púas en sus vaqueros— ¿Fuzz?

— Ni idea.

Matt hace lo propio y le tira una.

— Gracias.

— Mal guitarrista, aprende de él—chincho a Ethan y Matt sonríe de nuevo.

— Os voy a ecualizar de nuevo, ¿vale?—Clarkson se ha puesto a los controles y me retiro a un lado junto a los “Musers”, entre Dom y Matt. Automáticamente, batería y cantante pasan sus brazos por mi espalda.

— Tenía muchas ganas de esto, Candy—Dom me besa el pelo—En un tiempo pensé que os habíamos tratado tan mal que no repetiríais.

— No seas tonto, Dominic—paso mis brazos por sus espaldas.

— Sí, Dom. Sofía solamente necesitaba un descanso—observo la mirada que se cruzan y siento la absoluta certeza de que “nuestro secreto” ya no lo es tanto. Pellizco suavemente la espalda de Matt para llamar su atención y vuelve los ojos a Dom— ¿Sabes? Creo que no has visitado la parte que da a la terraza.

— ¡Oh! Es genial, id. A estos les queda un buen rato, ya os aviso con un WhatsApp—el batería casi me empuja. Musito un vale y me dejo llevar por la mano del señor Bellamy.

 

—o—

 

— Creía que lo habías dejado—mantiene el cigarrillo en los labios mientras busca algo— ¿No tienes mechero?

— Mierda, se lo di a Dom.

— Baja, yo te espero aquí—se despega el cigarrillo y lo arruga en la mano—También podrías haberlo guardado para otra ocasión.

— Da igual, paso—se apoya en la barandilla, quedando en frente mía y se estira hacia atrás,  perdiendo la vista en el cielo. Estamos a menos de dos pasos de distancia y aprovecho la oportunidad para detenerme en su cuerpo: en pantalón negro, camiseta gris y una americana vaquera está igual, se acaba de cortar la melena y luce alguna arruga más sin embargo, para mí, su atractivo está intacto— ¿Disfrutas de la vista?—murmura sin mirarme.

— No sé a lo que te refieres—respondo, mirándome las zapatillas. Escucho su risa y como desplaza el peso de su cuerpo hacia delante.

— ¿Cómo estás?—abro la boca pero antes de emitir sonido, me corta – No quiero más charla fútil, no te preguntaría si no quisiese saberlo de veras. Llevo queriendo hacerlo desde que te metiste en el taxi al llegar al aeropuerto.

El dolor, el personaje que faltaba hace su aparición.

— Han pasado 9 meses de eso—susurro y extiende sus brazos hasta unir nuestras manos, las que yo ya había subido ante mi estómago.

— 291 días exactos—me corrige y baja nuestras manos – No he dejado de pensar en ti ni uno solo de ellos.

— Eso no es muy correcto teniendo una nueva novia—intento separar mis dedos de los suyos.

— Lo mismo digo—forcejea.

— Yo no he dicho que haya pensado en ti, ¡no seas creído!—tiro hacia tras y mi espalda da contra la pared.

— ¿Lo has hecho?—aprovecha la inercia y se acerca más, dejándome entre él y el muro. Noto el corazón palpitándome en las sienes y el estómago lleno de mariposas. Claro que he pensado en él, ¡por Dios! No me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza.

Su móvil emite el característico sonido de silbido que alerta de un nuevo mensaje.

— Será Dom, bajemos—mi voz es débil, siento la garganta seca y me mojo los labios. Lejos de apartarse, Matt vence cualquier espacio entre ambos y sus caderas presionan mi tripa. Me suelta las manos para colocar las suyas, una en mi cintura y otra en mi cuello. En sus ojos veo el sortilegio pasado—Matt—quiero sonar fuerte, pararle pero en su lugar, parece un ruego para todo lo contrario. El deseo estrangula mis cuerdas vocales y mis manos comienzan a ascender hacia su espalda.

— ¡Chicos!—grita Chris desde el hueco de la escalera, sobresaltándonos. Me alejo y respiro con dificultad.

— Ya vamos—grita Matt con ojos oscurecidos—Sofía.

—No—cruzo el marco de la puerta sin mirar atrás y bajo las escaleras a toda prisa.

 

—o—

 

— Vale—se remueve en el asiento— ¿Qué ha pasado con él?

— ¿Qué dices, Adam?

— Ni se te ocurra decirme que no, Sofía. Estás rara y esquiva conmigo.

— Es el disco, estoy pensando…

— No—me corta, mesándose la barba— No me mientas—miro hacia el conductor del taxi—Ok, cuando lleguemos a casa.

—o—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Era inevitable, las cosas se tenían que poner interesantes. Fuzz no es inmune a un hombre como Adam pero la sombra de Matt es muy alargada...
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Abrazos


	12. To me it is strange. This feeling is strange but it´s not gonna change for anybody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abriendo Cajas de Pandora, habrá que tomar decisiones...
> 
> __________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Canción del título: Fillip (como curiosidad diré que descubrí esta canción de milagro, por el batería de mi grupo, no le había puesto mucha atención antes y ha resultado un tema genial)

**CUENTA ATRÁS: 74 DÍAS**

**Madrugada del 19/06/2015**

 

— No puedo hablarlo contigo.

— Me has contado toda vuestra historia, Sophie, ¿por qué ahora no?

— Porque ya no eres mi psicólogo.

— No te excuses, la gran mayoría me lo has ido confesado a partir de mi “mudanza” y ya no lo era.

Flexiono las piernas y aprieto el cojín contra mi pecho. Atiende a cada uno de mis movimientos, sentado en la butaca con el tobillo derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda y las manos apoyadas en el reposabrazos.

— Repito, ¿por qué ahora no?—en la pregunta ha volcado su tono más profesional, el de alguien acostumbrado a cuestionar y a tener paciencia con las respuestas. No me va a permitir irme de rositas.

— Porque ahora—tanteo las palabras—las cosas son diferentes—y anticipándome a una nueva  interrogación, aclaro—entre nosotros.

Sube las manos a su cara y se deshace la coleta alta desde los laterales, su pelo cae sobre sus hombros. Se quita las gafas y muerde una de las patillas.

— Sólo quiero saber si ha pasado algo entre vosotros.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque quiero saber a lo que atenerme.

Se abre un silencio donde nos miramos fijamente en un intento de no tener que hablar más de lo debido. Invierte la posición de sus piernas y se coloca de nuevo las lentes.

— ¿Qué temes decirme, Sofía?—el cariz de su voz es dulce y cansado— ¿Qué le quieres? Eso ya lo sé desde el minuto uno, nunca me tragué lo de la crisis de ansiedad—pongo los ojos en blanco—Es cierto, mi trabajo se basa en saber observar, escuchar y luego formular las preguntas oportunas.

— Pues ahí lo tienes—determino, soltando el cojín y apoyando las manos en las rodillas para levantarme del asiento.

— Voy a respetar todo lo que hagas, Sophie pero no quiero verte de nuevo devastada—sus palabras me congelan en el sitio—Porque pasará.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Adivino?—expreso sin pensar—Perdón, lo siento, Adam es…—me levanto y voy hacia él.

— Pasará porque tienes una relación enfermiza con él, cielo—me toma las manos y me siento en uno de los reposabrazos— Por mi experiencia te digo que cuando una relación se oculta, es difícil que luego se desarrolle con normalidad aunque la situación se modifique. Estás pendiente de lo que él haga o diga…

— Pero, ¿no son todas las relaciones románticas así? Te importa el otro, sufres cuando él sufre,…

— No confundas el romanticismo y la empatía con la dependencia emocional, es verdad que está socialmente aceptada como sinónimo de una relación pero no debería ser así, no es sano. Cuando dos personas deciden estar juntas deberían sumar siempre, Sofía—baja la cabeza y atenúa la voz—Por supuesto que deben preocuparse el uno por el otro, apoyarse y cultivar un clima de equipo sin embargo, para “trabajar” de esa manera tienen que ser fuertes individualmente, no anularse el uno al otro, no ceder sistemáticamente,…

— Eso suena muy bien—sonrío—Exactamente como una utopía—le acaricio el pelo, deleitándome en su suavidad y levanta la vista.

— No lo es, sólo implica más esfuerzo que simplemente dejarse llevar. Vivimos en una época en donde que las cosas cuesten equivale a que no merece la pena el esfuerzo y es una equivocación. Los diamantes no se encuentran en la colina más superficial y de mejor acceso, Sofía—su mano derecha acaricia mi brazo.

— Supongo que primero hay que encontrar a una persona por la que merezca luchar, ¿no?

— No basta con eso—se remueve en sillón— Ambos tienen que estar preparados y no limitarse a actuar borrachos de sentimientos y hormonas—río, nerviosa y él dibuja una sonrisa tímida—No hay sacrificio en esperar.

— Tú eres más cerebro, yo más de aquí—me señalo el pecho con el dedo índice.

— No es malo—arruga la nariz—supongo. Es posible que peque de analítico.

— En absoluto—ironizo, aferrándome a la broma.

— Con el tiempo, uno aprende a valorar el momento en el que le toca ser paciente—la punta de sus dedos roza mi mentón y cierro los ojos con un nudo en el estómago.

— ¿Y si estás esperando a una persona que no es la adecuada?

— Pues en ese caso, quizás no sea tan cerebral cómo crees.

— Adam—su contacto se aleja y abro los ojos—Perdona—coloca un dedo momentáneamente sobre mis labios, haciéndome callar.

— Soy un adulto, Sofía, y no de los ingenuos. No deseo que te guardes nada que te haga daño, créeme, puedo aguantarlo. Únicamente te pido que me dejes ayudarte a ser fuerte y a que te aprecies para que puedas seguir adelante y elegir sin ataduras, sin sentir que el amor es dolor.

— ¿Y tú qué ganas con eso?—se piensa la respuesta y cuando acerca su cara a la mía, mi ritmo cardiaco incrementa.

— Que seas feliz—su barba roza mi mejilla antes de dejarme un beso cerca del nacimiento del pelo—Y puede que acortar mi espera—giro la cabeza en su dirección sin embargo ya se ha retirado lo suficiente para que cualquier contacto requiera que me mueva hacia delante—Es tarde, ha sido un día muy largo, vamos a la cama—me agarra de la cintura y me pone en pie al tiempo que él también se yergue. 

— Pero Adam, ¿cómo voy a dormir ahora?—hago un ademán abierto con la mano—Después de esto.

— Pues te pones el pijama, te metes entre las sábanas y te centras en lo a gusto que se está ahí…—sonríe, burlón.

— Hablo en serio—traga grueso.

— Ambos sabemos que esto era plausible, ¿me equivoco?—niego con la cabeza.

— Comentaste que no querías nada conmigo.

— No, Sofía, te dije que nunca me aprovecharía de alguien como tú.

— Pero…

Se acerca y me abraza, haciéndome sentir tan pequeña y protegida.

— Vamos a dormir, ¿vale? Mañana tienes la audición y yo, trece consultas. Descansaremos y, si quieres, proseguimos la conversación.

Asiento, acurrucándome en él y tras permanecer abrazados un largo rato, cada uno se dirige a su habitación.

 

—o—

 

Cherry Candy iniciando sesión en Skype. Nick patrocinado por Dominic Howard y su aprecio al color de mi pelo. Busco en la lista de contactos y veo a mi hermana conectada.

  *          Cherry Candy: Tengo que hablar contigo.
  *          HelenInTheWild: ¿Hacemos una video?
  *          Cherry Candy: No, Adam está durmiendo.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Ok, sigue mi futuro marido por ahí. Interesante.
  *          Cherry Candy: Elena, es serio.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Ok, ok. ¿Estás bien?
  *          Cherry Candy: ¿Recuerdas todo este tiempo en el que yo te decía que estaba perfectamente y que lo único que hacía es no firmar para que subieran nuestro caché?
  *          HelenInTheWild: Mmm, no sé. ¿No te referirás a todos esos largos meses en el que me has metido una trola tras de otra?
  *          Cherry Candy: Jajajaja. Es possible. ¿Lo sabías?
  *          HelenInTheWild: Como puedes experimentar, también existe Internet en Tailandia, Sofi. Y leo periódicos y revistas online, y mamá me pedía que te sacase información,…
  *          Cherry Candy: ¿Y se la diste?
  *          HelenInTheWild: ¿Por quién me tomas, hermanita? Llevamos ocultando secretos desde 1984.
  *          Cherry Candy: Jajajajajaja.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Bueno, cuéntale a tu hermana mayor qué cojones te pasó en esa gira aunque me lo temo.
  *          Cherry Candy: ¿Sí?
  *          HelenInTheWild: ¿Quieres que te diga lo que creo que ocurrió?
  *          Cherry Candy: Por favor.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Creo que conociste a Matt Bellamy y te enamoraste de él.



Parpadeo varias veces, releyendo la frase en mi móvil.

  *          Cherry Candy: ¿Cómo sabes eso?
  *          HelenInTheWild: Bueno, Sofía, te conozco literalmente desde que naciste. Sé cómo hablas cuando te gusta alguien y con Matt eso se multiplicaba por 1000, cariño.



 

_“— ¿Con quién hablas?—vocaliza sin emitir sonido, manteniéndose cerca de la puerta y señalándome al portátil._

_— ¡Oh, perfecto! Ven—le animo con un gesto de la mano y me oriento a la pantalla—Esta es mi hermana, Elena y éste, es Matt Bellamy el cantante de…_

_— Claro que sé quién es—dice en perfecto mi inglés mi hermana desde la Patagonia— ¡Hola Matt!_ _Llámame Helen, si quieres._

_— ¡Hola!—ríe y manotea frente a la cámara, sentándose a mi lado en la cama— ¡Wow!—alterna la mirada entre el pc y mi rostro._

_— Ya, ya, no nos parecemos nada—me adelanto a sus pensamientos._

_— ¿Cómo qué no? Mi hermanita se tiñe sino tendría el mismo pelo negro que yo—interviene Elena._

_Durante la siguiente hora y cuarto, Matt se lo pasa pipa con la versión más acelerada de las mujeres Gamboa._

_— Tu hermana es genial, ¡menudo terremoto!—cierro el portátil y me rodea con sus brazos._

_— ¡Ah!—me hago la ofendida— ¿Te gusta más que yo?—ríe y me besa._

_— No existe nadie que me guste más que tú.”_

 

  *          Cherry Candy: (carita sonrojada)
  *          HelenInTheWild: Además, recuerdo verle a él contigo y pensar en que te miraba como si fueses lo único que había en la Tierra.



La afirmación me toca la fibra sensible y siento ganas de llorar. Tal vez sólo era producto de mi imaginación… Pero ella también lo había visto. Ahora ya daba igual.

  *          Cherry Candy: No lo creas.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Bueno, no estoy de acuerdo pero supongo que tal como se han desarrollado las cosas, acabó mal.
  *          Cherry Candy: Él tenía mujer y un niño.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Sí, Kate Hudson, me encantó en “Cómo perder a un chico en 10 días”. De todas maneras, hasta donde yo sé no estaban casados.
  *          Cherry Candy: Como si lo estuvieran.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Y él ahora sale con otra, ¿no? Con una de las que salía en el vídeo de “Blurred Lines.”



Me quedo pasma de nuevo ante el ordenador. Definitivamente mi hermana es más cotilla de lo que creía.

  *          HelenInThewild: No he visto fotos pero espero que esté con la morena porque la rubia tiene una cara de rata y mala pécora



Suelto una carcajada y me tapo la cara con la almohada. Maldigo que no se haya inventado el teletransportador para poder chocar la mano con mi hermana.

  *          Cherry Candy: Con esa precisamente, Elle Evans.
  *          HelenInTheWild: ¡Ups! No se lo dirás, ¿verdad?
  *          Cherry Candy: Ni de coña.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Estupendo. Pues aclarado esto, supongo que tu “llamada de auxilio” viene porque ahora lo estás viendo de nuevo, ¿no?
  *          Cherry Candy: Sí y no.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Me intrigas, sigue.
  *          Cherry Candy: Prepárate a leer.
  *          HelenInTheWild: No te interrumpiré, dispara.
  *          Cherry Candy: Lo he pasado mal, Helen. Cuando me dejó, aunque era algo que yo llevaba intentando meses, me destrozó. No quería estar con un hombre comprometido y, sobre todo, no quería separarlo de su hijo. Matt tuvo una infancia con un padre ausente y sus padres acabaron divorciándose cuando él tenía 12 años. Uno de sus mayores deseos era no replicar esa situación. No podía estar con él sin sentirme culpable y pensaba que no merecía la pena que rompiese con Kate por mí. Ellos se llevan muy bien, son amigos a día de hoy y es verdad que han gestionado la ruptura de lujo.



Veo que está escribiendo y me detengo.

  *          HelenInTheWild: Pero eso no lo sabías en ese entonces.
  *          Cherry Candy: Exacto.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Y de haberlo sabido, ¿habrías seguido?
  *          Cherry Candy: Ahora no lo sé. Seguramente en ese entones, claro, creía que lo nuestro era especial, mágico.
  *          HelenInTheWild: ¿Y ahora ya no lo piensas?
  *          Cherry Candy: No
  *          HelenInTheWild: Vale antes de que me expliques eso, ¿cuánto estuvisteis juntos?



Analizo la pregunta. Juntos estuvimos desde el principio, como si fuésemos distintos polos de un imán. La gente bromeaba con qué éramos la versión del sexo contrario el uno del otro. Conectamos a la primera en todo.

  *          Cherry Candy: Empezamos a quedar a solas por las noches a raíz del segundo mes de gira, en Argentina, en el que me empecé a agobiar con la gente. Fue aquel día en que me dio un ataque de ansiedad y no podía respirar, que me trajeron al hotel.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Lo recuerdo, justo me pilló de visita a España y no pude ir.
  *          Cherry Candy: Pues tras acabar su concierto, se pasó por mi habitación para interesarse por cómo me encontraba y estuvimos hablando hasta la mañana siguiente.



 

_“— ¿Eso es el Sol?—miro la pantalla de mi móvil._

_—Me temo que sí—se levanta, estirándose y bostezando._

_—No has dormido nada—me tapo la cara con las manos._

_— No importa, ya dormiré luego. Ha sido una velada maravillosa, deberíamos repetirlo._

_— Estoy de acuerdo.”_

 

  *          HelenInTheWild: ¿Y no pasó nada más?
  *          Cherry Candy: No. Esa noche no, ni tampoco las siguientes. Empezamos a meternos en la habitación uno del otro, dependiendo de la que estuviese más alejada de los compañeros. Primero lo hacíamos para no molestarles con nuestras voces y risas, pero luego,…
  *          HelenInTheWild: Os escondiáis.
  *          Cherry Candy: Sí, no queríamos que los demás lo supieran. Era algo tan privado, tan nuestro, que no teníamos la intención de compartirlo con los demás.
  *          HelenInTheWild: ¿Y cuándo cambió de “charlas de  campamento” a “otra cosa”?



Paladeo el momento, no me cuesta nada traerlo de vuelta al presente porque lo hago frecuentemente. Si intento poner la mente en blanco, acabo en él.

  *          Cherry Candy: Hicimos un parón del tour conjunto y dimos algunos shows por nuestra cuenta, hasta que en abril nos reunimos en Brasil.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Es verdad, viniste a visitarme una semana antes.
  *          Cherry Candy: Sí.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Recuerdo que te vi cambiada y te pregunté por EJO y Matt, me dijiste que no estabas con nadie.
  *          Cherry Candy: Y no lo estaba.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Bueno… Pero te habías enamorado.
  *          Cherry Candy: No lo estaba, Elena. No era consciente de eso.



 

_“Me levanta del suelo, algo increíble teniendo en cuenta su tamaño y peso, muy similar al mío. Me da una vuelta y me apretuja contra él. Un genuino abrazo marca Bellamy._

_Aunque me ha dejado en el suelo, me siento flotando. En apenas dos meses, lo había echado muchísimo de menos aunque los WhatsApp fueran diarios y alguna que otra llamada de tanto en tanto. Me había enseñado su casa, a Birg y sus viñedos. Incluso, Kate me había saludado en un mensaje de voz de la app._

_— ¡Yuju! Me ha tocado la habitación del extremo—me susurra, haciéndome reír— ¿Trato?_

_No necesito preguntarle y le ofrezco mi meñique, el cuál enlaza antes de que Chris me agarre por la cintura y me salude con afección.”_

 

  *          HelenInTheWild: El amor es un cabrón silencioso.
  *          Cherry Candy: La noche de la vuelta, él tenía la habitación del extremo de la planta así que sólo teníamos a Dom en un lateral. Sin embargo, el dormitorio de cada suite daba hacia el salón de la otra, así que no había riesgo alguno de que nos escuchasen.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Mmm, Sofía eres mi hermana menor y no quiero muchos detalles.



Me hace sonreír. Advierto que la luz del pasillo se ha encendido, colándose por debajo de mi puerta, espero un momento por si he despertado a Adam pero se cierra la puerta del baño.

  *          Cherry Candy: No, no esperes sexo desenfrenado. Sólo fue un beso.  Estuvimos hablando hasta el amanecer y me quedé dormida en su cama y me desperté porque me besó.



 

_“Me cuesta abrir los ojos, quiero seguir soñando con sus labios sobre los míos, con sus manos sobre mi piel y quedarme mecida en la ensoñación todo el día. Cruza por mi mente el detalle de que estoy fuera de mi habitación y abro los ojos._

_No es una invención de mi imaginación, me está besando, apenas una presión sobre mis labios cerrados. Me sobresalto y abre los ojos, de ese azul tan intenso en el que me podría ahogar si no tuviese cuidado._

_Cuando intenta retirarse y decirme algo, mis manos capturan su rostro y lo aproximo al mío. Mis labios se posan tímidamente en los suyos y noto su sonrisa sobre la piel.”_

 

  *          HelenInTheWild: ¡Oh, por favor! En Plan Bella Durmiente, ¡qué bonito, cojones! (y muchos emoticonos con corazones en los ojos).
  *          Cherry Candy: Cualquiera otra hermana pensaría que es una clase de asalto.
  *          HelenInTheWild: ¡Cállate! Es súper romántico, Sofi. ¡Ays, y yo aquí sola sin nadie que me quiera!
  *          Cherry Candy: Yo te quiero.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Alguien que me guste.



Levanto la ceja y selecciono un emoticono vengativo.

  *          Cherry Candy: Gracias
  *          HelenInTheWild: De nada. No seas tonta y, ¿a partir de ahí?
  *          Cherry Candy: Dijiste que no querías detalles.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Sexuales, de los otros, los quiero todos. Has creado un monstruo, hermanita.



Me río, ahora mismo, mataría por escucharlo de su voz y así, centrarme y encontrarme mejor.

  *          Cherry Candy: Pues desde ese abril hasta dos días antes del final de la gira.
  *          HelenInTheWild: ¿Dos días antes? ¡Vaya guarrada! ¡Qué hijo de puta!
  *          Cherry Candy: Calma, frena, Elena. No es lo que crees. Al principio estaba encantada, nos veíamos por las noches y aprovechábamos cualquier momento de receso para escondernos y estar juntos. No me importaba nada más que él y lo que me hacía sentir, era una inyección de adrenalina diaria. Contábamos con decenas de señales que sólo comprendíamos nosotros y nos dejábamos mensajes en clave, ante nuestros compañeros.
  *          HelenInTheWild: En la cresta de la ola siempre.
  *          Cherry Candy: Sí, era adictivo. Un secreto que sólo conocíamos ambos y que nos separaba del mundo.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Pero…
  *          Cherry Candy: Pero un día fuimos a un programa de radio en Estados Unidos, para promocionar el concierto de la noche siguiente. Cuando vas a esas cosas, suelen colocarte en una antesala donde escuchas el programa, previo a tu entrada. Era un magazine y estábamos Matt, Dom, Phil y yo para intervenir. La sección anterior a nuestra entrevista era un debate, cuyo tema central hablaba sobre si los homosexuales debían o no poder adoptar.
  *          HelenInTheWild: No pillo la relación.
  *          Cherry Candy: Pues como argumento, los contrarios a la adopción esgrimieron que los niños no podían tener un correcto desarrollo en un ambiente antinatural con dos progenitores del mismo sexo.
  *          HelenInTheWild: ¡Vaya basura!
  *          Cherry Candy: Sí, es una puta estupidez. Los que estaban a favor contestaron que lo importante para un niño no era tener un padre y una madre, sino la estabilidad de su hogar.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Vale, ahora lo capto.
  *          Cherry Candy: Me sentí la peor persona del mundo y Matt no cruzó la mirada conmigo en ningún momento, algo completamente inusual en ese tiempo. Cuando llegamos al hotel tras otras entrevistas y actuaciones en la tele, hablamos.



 

_“—Pero si piensas lo mismo que yo, sólo que no eres lo suficientemente valiente para admitirlo._

_— No es verdad, Sofía._

_— ¿Quieres que tu hijo sepa que su padre le pone los cuernos a su madre?_

_— No lo banalices._

_— Es la verdad._

_— No—sus manos aprisionándome el rostro ya empapado de lágrimas—Esto no es una aventura._

_—Sí, Matt, admítelo. No está bien—besa mis lágrimas y me cuelgo de su cuello. Sus manos bajan a mi trasero y me cargan. Enlazo mis piernas en su estrecha cintura.”_

 

  *          HelenInTheWild: ¿Y?
  *          Cherry Candy: Seguimos juntos pero después de eso, nada fue igual. Intentaba no pensar en eso pero me agobiaba tanto, así que cuando le daba vueltas, acaba intentando dejarle.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Y volviáis.
  *          Cherry Candy: Sí, siempre era yo la que le pedía que cortásemos y siempre era él el que se oponía. No obstante, en cada una, iba respetando mi decisión y las reconciliaciones no eran inmediatas.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Hasta la definitiva.
  *          Cherry Candy: No, bueno, cuando rompimos por novena vez, las cosas fueron distintas.
  *          HelenInTheWild: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿9????????!!!!!!!!
  *          Cherry Candy: Sí, de hecho, fueron 10. La novena fue la última que le dejé yo.



 

_“—Hemos pasado por esto varias veces, Sofía._

_—Quedan dos meses para que termine el tour, Matt. Esto tiene que acabar._

_— No, no tiene que terminar pero me estoy cansando. Me agota esto._

_— Pues déjame._

_— ¿Eso es lo que quieres?—me arrincona contra la cama y acabo cayendo—No. Lo que quieres es no tener culpa._

_—Sí—la impotencia me hace llorar—Sólo siento que hacemos algo malo todo el tiempo._

_—Pero es mi vida, no la tuya, Sofía—me acaricia las piernas y se sitúa entre ellas—Si alguien está cometiendo un error, soy yo, no tú._

_—Pero lo cometes conmigo._

_—Y lo repetiría un millón de veces—nuestros cuerpos encuentran el consuelo que no pueden proveernos las palabras.”_

  *          HelenInTheWild: ¿Y la décima? ¿Cómo volvisteis?
  *          Cherry Candy: Pues como siempre, aunque aguantamos todo un mes. Hacíamos vida normal frente a los demás, no dejamos de hablarnos ni nada de eso, de hecho, parecía que nos llevábamos mejor que nunca hasta que un día, sentados en el camerino mientras jugaban a un torneo del Pro-Evolution...
  *          HelenInTheWild: ¿Ahora juegas al Pro?
  *          Cherry Candy: No, yo estaba en la banqueta del piano. Si soy una matada, Helen.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Ya decía yo, venga, continúa.
  *          Cherry Candy: Pero si sabes que la “historia” acaba mal
  *          HelenInTheWild: Las historias que acaban mal son las que más enganchan. Además, Sofi, he esperado un año para escucharla.



Me siento mal. He alejado a mi familia de mí durante todo este tiempo para no preocuparles… y conseguido el efecto contrario. La añoranza se apodera de mí, desde mis huesos, necesito tanto un abrazo, un afecto auténtico y que no me haga sentir miserable.

 

_“— ¿Te ayudo?_

_Se sienta a mi lado en el banco del piano y empujo mi bloc._

_— ¿Puedo?_

_—Claro._

_—Brillos oscuros, ecos brillantes—me mira y corrige en silencio. Llevo bastante en Inglaterra pero sigo siendo una extranjera que a veces tiende a traducir literalmente desde su idioma._

_Escucho tus risas en el salón_

_Deberían hacerme daño_

_La vida ha continuado siendo exactamente la misma._

_Todos los días, nuevas caras_

_Ojos preñados de ilusión_

_Mi alegría se conjuga en pretérito._

_Los contrarios se unen_

_La luz se oscurece_

_El pasado es más real que el presente_

_Las penumbras brillan_

_Los ecos se oyen perfectamente_

— ¿No sabes cómo continuar?—me mira, dejando el boli a un lado.

—No tengo ni idea—confieso y mi pecho se adelanta al notar su mano en mi espalda, bajo mi camiseta.

— ¿Tienes la melodía?—se la susurro—Continua—recoge el bolígrafo y escribe.

 

_Algo irreal_

_Una fortuna de esperanza_

_Puedo elegir el tiempo donde respirar._

_Puedo prescindir del sol_

_De cualquier luz salvo la que emana de ti_

_Ojos oscuros que brillan_

_La voz de sirena que encanta mi alma._

_Los contrarios se necesitan_

_Y se apaga la luz_

_No hay pasado, futuro ni presente_

_Las penumbras brillan_

_Los ecos se oyen perfectamente_

_— No es nada fácil estar sin ti—me susurra y dibuja en mi espalda una i, un corazón y una u.”_

  *          Cherry Candy: Terminó de escribir la canción y me dijo que me quería.
  *          HelenInTheWild: (emoticono de corazón)
  *          Cherry Candy: Ya, todo era muy romántico, pero no duró sino esa noche. Nos necesitábamos pero nos hacíamos daño.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Lo siento mucho, Sofía.
  *          Cherry Candy: No te preocupes, Elena. A la mañana siguiente, nos levantamos juntos, antes que los demás para que él pudiese volver a su habitación y se despidió de lo nuestro.
  *          HelenInTheWild: ¿Qué ocurrió? No es por meterte prisa pero tengo que preparar las cosas para los niños del orfanato.
  *          Cherry Candy: Mejor te lo cuento en otro momento porque no te escribía por eso.
  *          HelenInTheWild: Pues menos mal
  *          Cherry Candy: Ya ves jajaajaja
  *          HelenInTheWild: ¿Y por qué me escribías, hermanita?
  *          Cherry Candy: Por Adam.
  *          HelenInTheWild: ¡Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios!
  *          Cherry Candy: ¡Ey, cálmate!
  *          HelenInTheWild: ¡Te gusta!



Miro alrededor, ¿cómo narices saca esa conclusión de un par de letras tecleadas?

  *          Cherry Candy: ¿Cómo cojones?
  *          HelenInTheWild: Me has resumido probablemente la historia de amor más bonita y triste que conozco en la realidad y luego, ¿hablas de otro hombre? Un hombre que lleva viviendo contigo dos meses y que es guapísimo. ¡Venga, Sofía! No me importa perderlo como pieza si lo gano como cuñado.
  *          Cherry Candy: Joder, ¡qué burra eres!
  *          HelenInTheWild: Es que es toda una buena caza (icono babeante)
  *          Cherry Candy: ¿Te vas a centrar, salida?



No escribe pero graba un mensaje de voz, me levanto a por los cascos colgados en la puerta de mi armario. Tres minutos después aparece el reproductor:

Lo siento peque pero tengo que dejarte ya. Sea cual sea la pregunta sobre Adam, es sí. Fuera bromas, le he visto y hablado con él y además de tener una voz ronca preciosa, una melena que ya me gustaría a mí y si ese estilo leñador elegante, posee un aura fabulosa. No seas cínica, que te conozco. Su aura es tan azul que te va a ser imposible no quererle, Sofi. Es calmado, honesto, amable, profundo y encima, cuando torna a otro color, lo hace a rojo y eso te interesa, hermanita.

  *          Cherry Candy: ¿Cómo no? Tus auras Jajajaja Pues en lo azul no me meto, pero en lo rojo ya te digo que Adam es la cosa más analítica que conozco.
  *          HelenInTheWild: ¡Mmm! Me da que te espera una buena sorpresa, se le ven los rojos de estabilidad y energía. Y si se le muestran esos, los de pasión, están.
  *          Cherry Candy: Estás fatal, ¿no venían ya los chavales?
  *          HelenInTheWild: Están ya aquí pero me has “tocado las auras” así que, no seas tonta y deja el pasado atrás. Hablamos mañana, ¿vale? Te quiero, pequeñaja.
  *          Cherry Candy: Y yo a ti. ¡Ten un buen día!



 

—o—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Gracias por leer. Hoy se me ha ido la mano al escribir, lo siento, quería contar muchas cosas y no veía el momento de cortar así que, ahí está todo. Hay un poco de luz en la relación que tenían Matt y Fuzz... Y se han puesto las cartas sobre la mesa en cuanto a Adam (no surprise at all, I know) Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!


	13. This is the last time I'll abandon you and this is the last time I'll forget you… I wish I could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la pseudo-confesión de Adam, Fuzz tiene que volver al estudio y lo hace llena de vida y energía, con una nueva canción bajo el brazo que no a todos gustará.
> 
> _______________________
> 
> Canción del título: Stockholm Syndrome. Y en parte esta canción podría dar título a toda la historia (que si habéis llegado a este capítulo, sabréis el porqué)

**CUENTA ATRÁS: 74 DÍAS**

**19/06/2015 por la mañana**

Me mira sin hablar. Se ha duchado, vestido, vuelto al baño para secarse un poco el pelo y pasado por el salón para prepararse el desayuno. No ha emitido ni un sonido y lo único que se escucha en la casa es mi tecleo incesante. Varias páginas cubren la mesa del salón y cuando se acerca con su café, las retiro para hacerle sitio.

— Te han visitado las musas—tiene su sonrisa tranquila en los labios al tiempo que ordena un par de hojas y coloca una taza de café frente a mí.

— No te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo aquí—señalo a la pantalla—Gracias.

Levanto la vista del ordenador después de ¿3?, ¿4?, ¿6? Horas. No lo sé pero la mañana me parece brillante, una promesa de día que se despereza y encuentra algo de sol entre el nublado cielo de Londres.

Adam se sienta y entre ambos coloca un plato con galletas.

— Hace un día precioso—centra su mirada en la ventana y aprovecho para detenerme en él, en su camisa que comienza en los hombros con el color de sus ojos y va degradándose hasta el blanco. Su pelo, atado como siempre en la parte alta de su cabeza, y su barba perfectamente cuidada. Entreveo como oscila su nuez al beber de su taza y cuando subo a sus ojos, los encuentro vigilándome de reojo.

Bajo la vista de inmediato al teclado y borro la última línea. Su risa ronca llena el espacio, la silla cruje al cambiar de posición y sus dedos tamborilean en la mesa.

— Sofía.

El corazón se me acelera, él es el de siempre pero yo… yo me siento diferente.

Alzo la cara, llena de nervios.

— ¿Te has duchado ya?—arrugo la frente— ¿No te venían a buscar a las 8?—busco el reloj de la cocina: 7:45.

— ¡Mierda!—guardo el documento y cierro el portátil— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Sólo la ducha apaga el sonido de sus carcajadas.

 

—o—

 

— No deja de fliparme la facilidad que tienes para maquillarte en marcha—Phil cotillea en mi neceser, abre botes y los huele.

— He estado escribiendo y se me ha hecho tarde.

— ¿Toda la noche?—pregunta Andy, olisqueando un colorete en crema que le ofrece el bajista.

—Casi.

— Pero si ya lo tenemos seleccionado todo—EJO se une al experimento olfativo—Mmm, huele como a rosas, me gusta.

— Tiene aceite de rosa mosqueta y—se los arrebato para continuar con mi puesta a punto—creo que la canción os gustará.

Andy me sonríe y en cuanto finalizo con la “sesión exprés de belleza” se la canto en el coche.

 

—o—

 

— ¿Por qué no nos la habías enseñado antes?

— No está grabada, Fuzz la compuso anoche.

— Se ve que Grieveson te inspira bien, ¿eh?—Clarence me guiña el ojo y me ruborizo. No quiero mirar a la izquierda, ya noto sus ojos taladrándome sin hacerlo. Así que busco la siempre afable cara de Dom sin embargo, está serio y observa a Matt. —Por mí no hay problema en incluirla, es maravillosa. ¿Vosotros qué pensáis?

— Por mí tampoco—emite seco—Tengo que ir al baño, ahora vuelvo.

Chris responde con un ademán de la cabeza y Dom me sonríe con un gesto que no le llega a los ojos.

— Pues perfecto, entonces. ‘Milestone’ cierra vuestro segundo disco, ahora tendremos que pensar cómo lo vamos a titular…—Louise sigue hablando pero mis ojos no se apartan de los del batería de Muse.

— Voy al baño—declara y siento la confirmación velada de que lo saben todo.

 

—o—

 

Dibujo patrones sobre la pantalla de mi Smartphone sin objetivo alguno. No quiero llamar a Adam y aunque me vendría bien charlar con alguien, me he quedado muda. Mi garganta está cerrada, mi estómago también.

Anhelo recuperar las sensaciones de por la mañana, la paz de los tímidos rayos de sol conquistando el cielo de la ciudad y el perfume de Adam mezclado con el olor a café. Me gustaría rescatar el calor de su cuerpo al abrazarme y desearme un buen día.

— ¿Te has olvidado del desbloqueo?—me sobresalto con la voz de EJO. Se sienta a mi lado y me quita el móvil, deteniendo mis errantes movimientos—Sé lo que te pasa—le miro, sin comprender, como si me acabase de despertar de una siesta a deshora—Te prometimos que no preguntaríamos—susurra.

—Ethan—advierto, adivinando la dirección de sus pensamientos.

— Tranquila, Sophie, no te voy a interrogar porque ya sé la respuesta.

— ¿Sí?—sus dedos se entrelazan en mi mano derecha.

— Sí—fija sus ojos en los míos y luego los desplaza hacia el frente, ligeramente a la izquierda, justo donde Matt lleva un rato haciendo círculos mientras habla por teléfono.

— Ethan, yo…

— ¿Sabes? En el fondo siempre me lo olí y de hecho, hubo momentos en los que esa idea me alegraba a pesar de todo,…

— Ethan, no quería mentirte.

— No importa, de veras. Hace mucho que no salimos juntos ni nada parecido, soy sólo tu amigo—niego con la cabeza—Sí, Sophie, todo esto sirvió para que volviésemos a ser únicamente amigos y aunque peco mucho de sobreprotector, quería este tipo de relación contigo.

 

_“Disfruto del movimiento acompasado de su pecho. Nunca me atrevería a decirle a la cara que me quedo embelesada viéndole dormir, que lo hacía antes y que lo sigo haciendo._

_La ventana entreabierta filtra un poco de aire que mueve su cabello pelirrojo, aún estructurado en su complejo peinado._

_Percibo el cambio de ritmo y apenas un par de minutos después, abre los ojos._

_— ¡Hey!—dice ronco con los ojos hinchados._

_— ¡Hey!—le respondo, acariciando su pecho._

_Permanecemos en silencio, observándonos._

_— Bueno, empezaré yo: lo hemos vuelto a hacer—no hay reproche ni vergüenza en el comentario._

_— No va a pasar de esto, EJO, no te preocupes—le interrumpo—Sólo son “necesidades”, amigos con privilegios._

_Reímos. Él lo acaba de dejar con Violet y yo, sigo igual de disponible que siempre.”_

— Pero si el precio a pagar era toda esa tristeza, todo ese aislamiento, preferiría que siguiésemos igual, que la cagase una y otra vez y que quizás un día me odiases…

— No, eso no va pasar.

— Pero pudo pasar, Sophie—me devuelve el móvil y me da un beso en la mejilla— ¿Y?

— Y, ¿qué?

— Milestone.

— ¿Qué?—le miro sin comprender y el guitarrista se inclina hacia mí.

— ¿A quién va dedicada?

— Es un concepto, Ethan.

— Ya, mierda concepto. Nunca escribes nada que no te haya pasado cerca.

— ¿Quieres que te la dedique, irlandés?

— No—me abraza y besa mi pelo, luego se acerca a mi oreja— Quiero que la vivas—se separa un poco, Matt ya ha terminado con el teléfono y están reunidos en la puerta giratoria del estudio—Venga, vamos a comer.

—o—

 

— Matt, no te veo muy entusiasmado con la canción nueva—no levanto los ojos de mi sándwich de gambas y aguacate. Andy preguntando inocentemente, así como quién no quiere la cosa, a un Matt que está visiblemente incómodo. Dom, que me hablaba sobre una tienda en Japón donde se compró mascarillas con formas de personajes de Star Wars, deja el tenedor y dirige la mirada primero a Matt y luego a mí. — ¿No te gusta? ¿No te encaja con el resto del disco?

Poso mi mano sobre el muslo del batería y a medio tapar con la servilleta, artículo un mudo _¿Lo sabías?_ Parpadea lentamente una vez y aprieta la mano que tengo apoyada en él.

— La melodía es mucho más sencilla que los otros temas—se aclara la garganta—pero la letra es una de las mejores que Sofía haya escrito—deja el tenedor sobre la mesa— ¡Diablos! Ya me gustaría a mí crear algo mínimamente parecido—aún en contacto con el batería, cruzo mi mirada con la del cantante—O que alguien me compusiera algo así.

Dom me estrecha la mano pero no tanto como un gesto hacia mí, sino como una reacción a la respuesta de su amigo. Es casi como su hermano, es natural que lo sepa, pocas personas conocen tan al dedillo a Matt Bellamy como él.

 

—o—

 

— Te llevo a casa—se ha despedido de sus compañeros en el ascensor.

— Ok—me vuelvo a y saludo con la mano al resto de mi grupo, que espera por el taxi.

— ¡Diva!—me grita el bajista, sacándome la lengua y le muestro mi dedo medio.

Me hace una seña con el brazo para que me adelante y bajamos las escaleras hacia el aparcamiento. Me da tiempo a ver las luces traseras del Mini de Matt.

— ¿Y Chris?

— Ha quedado en Lyric Place—me informa el batería, acciona el cierre centralizado de su Mini Cooper y me acompaña al lado izquierdo para abrirme la puerta.

— Tan caballero como siempre, señor Howard. Gracias.

— De nada—cierra y pasa por el frente hasta entrar en el lado del conductor. Su coche huele a ambientador de canela y está tan recogido e impoluto como cualquier cosa que pertenezca a Dominic Howard.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?—mi casa no era una opción y la suya, mucho menos.

— Crees que podremos pasear por el río, me apetece mucho.

— Si nos alejamos lo suficiente de aquí, no habrá problema.

 

—o—

 

— Hace un montón que no venía por aquí—Dom se ajusta las gafas de sol y la gorra y cierra el coche.

— Pues esta es mi primera vez—no le veo los ojos pero adivino la burla en ellos—Sí, te lo he puesto a huevo, sí.

— Exacto, Cherry Candy bueno, Berry Candy.

— Te lo perdono, han sido muchos meses de cereza—saco un mechón de mi gorrito y lo vuelvo a remeter. Con el tiempo he aprendido que si me tapo el pelo las probabilidades de que me reconozcan disminuyen.

— ¿Por aquí?—me cede el paso y nos internamos en el Parque de Richmond. Los senderos serpentean entre flores y visitantes tomando el sol sobre mantas de picnic. La gente está tan relajada que nos resulta fácil pasar desapercibidos por lo que, tal y como Dom apuntó, se convertía en mejor opción que el río.

— Perdónale—me paro a mitad del sendero—Esta mañana no ha disimulado nada y se siente mal por eso.

— ¿Te lo ha dicho?—asiente— ¿En el ascensor?—asiente de nuevo con una media sonrisa.

— Cree que la canción es maravillosa sólo le jode no protagonizarla— ¡ajá! Con Dom no me esperan paños calientes.

— No está escrita para nadie en concreto.

— No me mientas, Fuzz—me advierte—No quería meterme en esto porque es algo vuestro, lo dejasteis claro desde el principio.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Venga! ¿Tú también?—suelta una carcajada—Sois un poco inocentes, ¿eh?—le dedico mi mejor mirada de ojos entrecerrados—Chris y yo lo sabíamos antes de que Matt siquiera te dijese algo a ti.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Oh, claro, Sophie! Nos conocemos desde que teníamos 14 años, ¿sabes cuántas veces le he visto colgarse de alguien? ¡Todas! Desde su primer amor hasta el último, lo hemos vivido con él. Las señales eran claras, de hecho, si no lo hubieseis hecho vosotros, habría intentado emparejaros yo mismo.

— ¡Vaya!

— Estabais hechos el uno para el otro.

— No.

— Sí.

—No, Dom.

— No me repliques, joder. Sois como dos piezas extrañas de un puzle, encajáis de manera espectacular. El problema nunca fuisteis vosotros, fueron vuestras circunstancias y que no supiste esperar.

— Dom, todo eso ya da igual.

— Ni de coña da igual, Sophie. Nos vamos a ver todos los días durante un año, vamos a comer, dormir, viajar, respirar el mismo aire y yo necesito que comprendáis—tose—Rectifico, Andy, Phil, EJO, Chris y yo necesitamos que comprendáis qué os ocurrió para que esto salga bien.

— Pero Dom, ya está pasado. Matt sale con alguien.

— Y tú.

— No, yo no.

— ¿Adam?

— Es un amigo.

— Que vive en tu casa y al que le escribes una canción diciendo que “me haces sentir como si pudiese quitarme la piel, revelar lo que soy y saber que no me harás daño nunca”—cita una de las frases de Milestone.

— De momento es sólo un amigo, yo no…—siento la tenaza en mis cuerdas vocales, no sé cómo continuar.

— Él te quería como no ha querido a nadie nunca, ¡joder!, como yo no he querido a alguien en toda mi puta vida—instintivamente comienzo a caminar y de dos pasos largos, me alcanza— ¡Para, Sophie!

— No quiero escuchar esto—las lágrimas ya han brotado tras los cristales de mis gafas de sol.

— En esa canción estás pidiendo un nuevo comienzo, una oportunidad para sanarte y querer y él también la necesita.

— Pero él ya la tiene.

— ¿Qué? ¿Elle?—agarra mi otra muñeca—No. Se engaña a sí mismo con ella.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— Que volváis, es sencillo, no sé por qué lo hacéis tan complicado—río de manera instantánea y las lágrimas me bajan por las mejillas—El mayor “problema” era Kate y no estoy diciendo que ella fuese…

— Lo sé, lo sé, es una tía cojonuda.

— El problema era que salía con Kate pero ahora…

—Sale con Elle—le interrumpo.

— No, eso no es lo mismo.

— Dom, por favor. ¿Te ha dicho eso?

Ahora es él el que avanza y me deja atrás. Camino un rato hasta igualar su ritmo y espero que hable primero.

— No. Él no dice nada, Sophie—sus enormes ojos azules me imploran—No sé por qué te digo esto, tú le conoces bien.

— No.

— Sí… Y es recíproco.

 

—o—

 

Pillo un taxi desde el oeste. Él podría haberme traído sin problemas pero aludiendo a la presión mediática, disfruto de ese momento a solas.

El conductor, un señor de no menos de cincuenta y cinco años, no me ha reconocido. Lo sé porque ha tomado la ruta de Brompton Road, que se colapsa siempre en horario comercial y así sacarme más por la carrera.

Quizás en otro momento me importaría pero, verme confundida con una pobre turista española me conviene ahora. Quería estar sola y digerirlo todo.

Abro el WhatsApp y busco su nombre: Bells. Una foto de una de sus guitarras y de estado un simple: Me has encontrado. Así es.

El chat está vacío, borré todos y cada uno de sus mensajes el día que entré en mi piso tras la gira, como si al eliminarlos pudiese sacarlo de mi vida.

— ¡Qué estúpida soy a veces!

— ¿Decía algo, señorita?—el taxista me observa por el retrovisor central mientras pita a un motorista que ha pasado demasiado cerca.

— ¡Oh, nada! Londres es muy bonito—añado una sonrisa al paquete de “pobre turista a la que le van a sacar todas las libras”.

Está en línea y mis manos teclean casi sin pensar.

Fuzz: ¡Hola!

¡Maldita aplicación! ¿Por qué cojones no tiene un botón de deshacer? La cierro y me concentro en la ventanilla. Diviso a lo lejos el edificio de Harrods, aunque hace cinco minutos lo veía desde la misma distancia.

Escucho unas risas nerviosa y miro hacia la acerca. Estamos parados al lado de dos típicas cabinas rojas y un grupo de chicas se hace fotos con ellas. Bajo un poco la ventanilla, el tiempo lo merece. Entonces el olor a café inunda mi nariz y me entran unas ganas locas de bajarme del coche y meterme en el Nero. Quizás no me conocerá tanta gente… Examino mi ropa y voy de lo más normal hoy.

La vibración del móvil en mi mano interrumpe mis pensamientos. El corazón se me acelera sólo al ver la luz violeta parpadeando, avisándome de un nuevo mensaje de WhatsApp.

  *          Bells: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás?



¿Cómo unas pocas palabras pueden afectarme de esta manera? No sé qué escribir, es como si cualquier cosa que pusiese se quedase corta.

  *          Bells: ¿Sigues ahí o te ha capturado algún jeque forrado de paseo por Knightsbridge?



Me quedo blanca, mirando hacia ambos lados de la carretera.

  *          Fuzz: ¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí?
  *          Bells: (iconos con gafas de sol) Tengo mis fuentes.
  *          Fuzz: ¿Dom?
  *          Bells: ¿Estabas con Dom?



Mmm, creo que la he cagado. Intento componer rápido una explicación pero Freddie decide gritarme que el espectáculo debe continuar. Escucho el estribillo de “The show must go on” dos veces enteras hasta que desiste.

  *          Bells: ¿Estás ocupada?
  *          Fuzz: No. Estoy en un taxi que cada hora se acerca dos centímetros a Harrods. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba por aquí?
  *          Bells: (envía una captura de pantalla).
  *          Fuzz: ¡Ajá, claro! Tengo que deshabilitar la geolocalización, entendido.
  *          Bells: (icono guiño) Si te llamo ahora, ¿lo cogerás?
  *          Fuzz: No puedo.
  *          Bells: ¿Por qué?
  *          Fuzz: Sabes por qué.



No puedo evitar reírme cuando la voz de Freddie vuelve a sonar. Tras dos estribillos, intento escribirle y de nuevo, Queen suena por todo el taxi. Dos estribillos más, intento silenciarlo pero…

— Vale, tú ganas.

— ¡Hola!—me saluda como un niño pequeño, feliz por la victoria. Casi puedo verle.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Has empezado tú.

— ¿De verdad vamos a ponernos a discutir sobre eso?—la risa se cuela entre mis palabras sin poder evitarlo.

— Ok, entonces nuestro querido chico rubio ha hecho de las suyas.

— Yo no sabía que tú…

— Es mi mejor amigo, Sofía—el tono cambia, normal—Tampoco se lo dije de buenas a primeras pero… Bueno…—escucho la calada a través del teléfono—Hubo momentos en que necesitaba hablar.

— Me imagino—aunque yo no lo hiciese con nadie, claro que sentí el impulso de hacerlo, de que alguien desenmarañara lo que nos ocurría y diese con una solución maravillosa que nos hubiese permitido permanecer juntos.

Se abre un silencio donde me concentro en escucharle fumar.

— Quiero verte.

— Me has visto esta mañana.

— No, sabes a lo que me refiero—por supuesto que lo sé.

— No puede ser.

— A solas, Sofía, antes de que empiece la gira—el taxi ya ha llegado a la altura de Hyde Park Corner y es curioso como la luz se va apagando y colorea las hojas de los árboles de manera irreal.

— No—niego con mucha menos convicción.

—Por favor—siento su voz y una necesidad dormida entrelazada en ella. Pienso en Dom y su conversación.

— Matt—susurro como si fuese la palabra exacta entre el “sí” y el “no”.

— Te echo tanto de menos—hubo un momento en que habría recorrido medio mundo por escuchar esa frase de sus labios. Me habría dado igual lo que tuviese lugar al minuto siguiente y simplemente, habría desconectado mi cabeza y mi corazón.

Ese momento finalizó justo ayer por la noche.

— Debo ir a casa—dije con dificultad—Adam me espera.

— Perfecto. Nos vemos.

Y colgó.

Porque realmente nada era perfecto. Perfecto era la palabra que utilizaba Matt cuando quería terminar con una situación en la que se sentía mal, era su palabra de seguridad.

Perfecto simplemente significaba que le había hecho daño.

—o—


	14. This love's too good to last and I'm too old to dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Hoy os traigo la visión de Matt que ya era hora, ¿no? La canción que menta es "Milestone", aquella que ha compuesto Fuzz en último lugar.
> 
> Canción del título: Blackout. La frase me parece preciosa, creo que lo bello es perecedero siempre por lo que "este amor es demasiado bueno para durar" define la clase de sentimiento que comparten.
> 
> PS: No estoy de acuerdo con la segunda parte, aunque sí que me veía a Bellamy pensándolo tras colgar el teléfono ^-^
> 
> ___________________________________

**Matt -106 días antes de la Gira**

 

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿Porque la vas a ver mañana quizás?

— La vi hace un tiempo antes.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando armamos la gira de festivales?

— Sí, en noviembre o diciembre.

— El 4 de Diciembre.

Dom da por terminado el plato de pasta y sirve algo más de vino para ambos. Chris aún nos e ha terminado su Coca-Cola.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué?

Pone los ojos en blanco, insultándole en silencio. Da un largo trago al vino tinto de su propia bodega, regodeándose en la excelente añada. Más tarde, cuando llame a Birg, le diré a Kate que me reserve unas cuantas cajas más.

Me levanto sin decir ni mú y salgo a la terraza interior de mi apartamento. Estuve tentado de venderlo cuando me prometí con Gaia y vivía más en Italia que en el Reino Unido. Pero no lo hice.

Y me alegro, aunque pase poco tiempo aquí, este rincón me trae recuerdos maravillosos relacionados sólo con la banda y mis amigos. En esta casa sigo siendo anónimo, sigo componiendo dejando todo hecho un desastre, sigo cocinando pasta y de alguna manera, sigo teniendo 20 años.

Sí, eso no es verdad, pero me siento así cuando entro por la puerta. Giro el cuello para ver como Chris le enseña algún vídeo a Dom desde su móvil.

Vale, ahora dos de nosotros somos padres (aunque con un batería como el nuestro nunca se sabe si puede tener un ejército de niños rubios repartidos por el mundo, esperando la señal definitiva para sodomizar a la humanidad). Me río de forma histérica, escupiendo parte del vino. Mis compañeros ni se inmutan, están más que acostumbrados a mi personalidad “pintoresca”.

Hay gente que cree que voy de raro, unos me lo dicen a la cara y otros, me miran como buscando la goma de la careta. ¡Que se jodan todos! Soy así, simplemente no sé ser de otra manera.

Escucho unos pasos a mi espalda.

— Me voy a dormir, mañana quiero madrugar para comprarle unas cosas a Kelly y a los chicos—asiento con la cabeza y choco su mano. El batería y el bajista se despiden en la puerta de la cristalera con un apretón de manos y una de sus coñas.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

— Bueno, señor Howard, creo que no tengo elección.

— Me temo que ninguna, señor Bellamy.

Me siento en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la barandilla y mi amigo se apoya en la pared.

— No me contaste que la habías visto—encojo los hombros y dejo la copa a un lado.

— Apenas fue un encontronazo. Llegabais tarde y me fui a la cafetería de siempre y ella estaba sentada en la barra, tomándose un café—me queda en silencio, recordando lo pequeña e indefensa que me pareció y las enormes ganas de abrazarla. Dom me da un toque con el pie, apremiándome—Ya está, se levantó al verme y le pedí que se quedase, que me marchaba. ¿Qué? No me mires así, no hay más.

— Vale, te creo. Me has relatado los hechos pero no me has dicho que significó eso para ti.

— No ocurrió nada catártico ni vi señales arcanas ni nada, Dom.

— ¡Vete a otro con ese cuento, Bells! Con todo lo que me has contado—mira alrededor, buscando las palabras—Estaba contigo cuando te metiste en la furgoneta del aeropuerto, ¿recuerdas?

 

_“Desaparece dentro del taxi y siento que algo se termina de romper dentro de mí. Daría cualquier cosa por un teletransporte rápido a casa y poder desahogarme de una buena vez. Los últimos días han sido demasiado complicados._

_Yo nunca la habría dejado. Nunca. No puedes sencillamente abrir la mano y dejar que vuele la mejor persona que ha pasado por tu vida._

_Me meto en la furgoneta y busco el asiento de atrás, tumbándome. Dom me mira, preguntándome si estoy bien._

_— Sólo quiero llegar a casa—y no le miento._

_Cierro los ojos y pienso en cómo se encuentra, en todas las razones que puedo tener para no parar ese coche e ir a buscarla._

_No me sale ni una en contra. Ni una sola.”_

— Me siento culpable cada vez que la veo.

— ¿Por qué?

— No sé, Dom, quizás por dejarla—advierto el tono ácido de mis palabras.

— Te dejó ella antes a ti.

— Pero eso no fue nunca en serio.

— ¿Ah, no?

—Joder, sí, claro que iba en serio pero siempre… Siempre lográbamos vencer toda la mierda—cada una de las veces. Ese dolor que iba atenuándose a medida que ascendía el número. La primera vez que me pidió dejarlo sentí que un rayo me partía en dos. Con la segunda no mejoró. La tercera, la cuarta, la quinta, la sexta,… Daba igual la cifra, empecé a tener la certeza de que nunca sería la última ocasión.

Esa constante nos machacaba, nos gastaba y empañaba todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Hasta que intentábamos alejarnos y mi corazón se moría de pena.

Aún así sólo creo que la amé verdaderamente cuando me di cuenta de que ella no iba a sentirse mejor. En esas circunstancias, si dejaba a Kate, Sofía siempre llevaría ese cargo con ella. Y daría igual lo que dijese, lo que más tarde todos confesasen: ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sólo que no era el momento adecuado.

Decidí amarla y dejarla ir… Pensando en que sí debíamos estar juntos el cuándo y el cómo conspirarían.

Y habría soportado el tiempo, quizás volando de flor en flor un poco pero ¡qué diablos!, estaba soltero y no le había dado a ninguna de aquellas chicas ni una centésima parte de lo que a Sofía.

Tenía que sentarme a esperar y eso no era mi fuerte. Entonces, cuando tonteaba con Elle me permití dejarme querer, mimar, sentirme un hombre a pesar de no estar del todo a gusto en mi piel, como si traicionase lo que guardaba en el fondo de mi alma.

Y yo, que paso de la prensa amarilla como de la mierda, tuve que acabar fijando la vista en la portada de _Closer_ de un duty free.

— ¿Estás bien para verla mañana?

Tal vez lo que más me jodió fue verla sonriendo y no poder alegrarme por ella. Sentirme como un cabrón porque ella parecía estar encantada.

Cogí la revista, buscando la página exacta donde aparecía el titular “Alerta de nueva pareja: A Fuzz le gustan barbudos”. ¡Sí, señor, un derroche de periodismo! Dos imágenes más les mostraban caminando y comiendo por Shoreditch y hablaban de Adam Grieveson, el guapo terapeuta de la cantante de Lights on the Horizon que habría conseguido sacarla de la tristeza que había demostrado en los últimos meses y llegar a su corazón a tal velocidad, que ya vivían juntos. Hasta especulaban con que el ancho abrigo de la cantante podría esconder una incipiente tripa de embarazada.

Conozco de primera mano la manera en que aquellas horribles publicaciones manipulan la verdad pero las imágenes… Era ella, más delgada y con el pelo violeta en lugar de frambuesa. Sus pantalones vaqueros, su parka y sus zapatillas de deporte.

Y parecía más feliz que estando conmigo.

— No lo sé pero me muero por verla mañana.

 

—o—

 

—Hey, tío, ¿qué ha ocurrido allí arriba?—Dom me susurra al oído al tiempo que observa como los chicos preparan las cosas.

—Nada—pero pudo pasarlo todo. El batería me mira incrédulo y le sonrió, lo que le hace fruncir una ceja—Está bien.

— ¿Seguro?—vuelvo a sonreírle pensando en que hace unos minutos su cuerpo temblaba bajo mis manos. Tengo esperanzas.

 

—o—

 

— ¿Crees que me quedan bien?—asiento, evitando mirar el reloj descaradamente. Empiezo a estar un poco hasta los cojones de tantas compras… Pero bueno, efectos colaterales de tener una novia modelo.

Es preciosa, no puedo negarlo. Y no soy tonto, sé que de no ser Matt Bellamy de Muse ella ni me habría mirado. Nunca he sido un tío bueno, tengo mil defectos físicos y de la azotea, tampoco es que esté especialmente bien.

Supongo que tampoco necesito más. Ahora sólo quiero alguien con quién reír y hacer cosas, además del sexo evidentemente, y tengo muy claro que Elle no es la mujer de mi vida. De hecho, estoy al 100% seguro de quién es esa persona.

 

—o—

 

—Me apetece descansar.

— Pero…

— Pasado mañana vuelvo a la gira, ahora quiero aprovechar y dormir un poco.

— Vale, cielo. Te quiero mucho, ¿ok?

— Ok—contesto.

Estoy cabreado, lo admito. Jodidamente cabreado. La puñetera melodía no se me va de la cabeza y esa letra, joder, esa puta letra sólo la he escuchado una maldita vez y se me ha quedado grabada.

Me tiro sobre el suelo, cuan largo soy y cuando escucho el sonido de nuevo mensaje del WhatsApp lamento no tener más cerca el móvil para tirarlo hacia a alguna parte.

Seguramente será ella, poniéndome veinte emoticonos lanzándome besos y diciéndome que me extraña mucho. Sabe que no contesto a esas cosas, no lo hice ni la primera vez que nos besamos. Ella tiene que claudicar y hacerse a la idea que no soy de ese tipo de tíos.

Pero lo cierto es que sí lo soy… Bueno, sí lo era.

_Tú debes ser mi hito en la vida,_

_En una nueva vida donde seamos co-protagonistas._

_Eres tan especial que creo que te imaginé_

_Y quizás desde el día en que te conocí_

_Sólo estoy soñando._

_En tus ojos nunca hay dudas_

_Y me haces sentir…_

_¡Oh! Me haces sentir como si pudiese quitarme la piel,_

_Revelar lo que soy_

_Y saber que no me harás daño nunca._

_Tú debes ser mi hito en la vida,_

_Una nueva vida con tanto valor que sólo puede ser vivida en equipo._

_Donde los dos seamos pupilos y seamos maestros._

_Infantiles y maduros_

_Con terrores y con miedos_

_Sin evitar los baches._

_En tus ojos,_

_Podríamos vivir entre miradas y suspiros_

_Y que el único equilibrio a mantener sea_

_Las veces que nos amamos_

_Sin pedir permiso_

_Y sin heridas._

_Tú debes ser mi hito en la vida,_

_Una nueva vida en la que nadie pierde._

_Donde abandonarse_

_No suponga perder nuestra identidad_

_Y quererte a la luz del día_

_Sin esconder o temer lo que sentimos._

_En tus ojos,_

_En tus ojos se reflejan los míos_

_Y lo que veo_

_Me encanta._

_Estoy segura de que serás mi hito en la vida_

_¿Me dejarás ser el tuyo?_

 

Me mortifica que se la haya dedicado a él. Sí, vale, ella no me pertenece, técnicamente fui yo quien la dejé pero, realmente no.

¡Joder! Puto lío de situación. Si ese tío no hubiese estado en su camino, si sólo hablásemos de ella y de mí, yo quizás podría… No sé.

Me estiro hasta poder rozar el móvil y hacerlo caer sobre la alfombra. El icono del auricular encerrado en un círculo me da la bienvenida, tras desbloquear, deslizo la pantalla y se me para un poco el corazón.

  *          Eterna Sofía: ¡Hola!



Acaricio la pantalla hasta entrar en el chat. Su nombre siempre me gustó, me sonaba a tragedia griega, a una heroína hermosa y fuerte.

Le contesto no sabiendo muy bien cómo hacerlo.

  *          Matt: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás?



La veo en línea pero no responde. Me meto en su perfil y una pequeña seta roja me avisa de su localización. Da igual las veces que se lo dije, sigue sin acordarse.

  *          Matt: ¿Sigues ahí o te ha capturado algún jeque forrado de paseo por Knightsbridge?
  *          Eterna Sofía: ¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí?
  *          Matt: (iconos con gafas de sol) Tengo mis fuentes.
  *          Eterna Sofía: ¿Dom?



Me reincorporo y pego la espalda a la pared.

  *          Matt: ¿Estabas con Dom?



Sin reflexionar, la llamo. No contesta.

  *          Matt: ¿Estás ocupada?
  *          Eterna Sofía: No. Estoy en un taxi que cada hora se acerca dos centímetros a Harrods. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba por aquí?



Me río y me dejo embargar por una sensación dulce, la de su ingenuidad. Es algo que tenemos en común. Yo soy muy espabilado para algunas cosas pero otras, directamente se quedan fuera de mi radar.

  *          Matt: (envío una captura de pantalla).
  *          Eterna Sofía: ¡Ajá, claro! Tengo que deshabilitar la geolocalización, entendido.



Esa es mi chica… Era, bueno,….

  *          Matt: (icono guiño) Si te llamo ahora, ¿lo cogerás?



Tarda en responder y eso me gusta porque si no quisiese saber nada de mí no habría dado el primer paso.

  *          Eterna Sofía: No puedo.
  *          Matt: ¿Por qué?
  *          Eterna Sofía: Sabes por qué.



Exactamente por eso quiero hablar con ella. Insisto y cuando finaliza la llamada, repito y así hasta que su voz llena mis oídos.  

— Vale, tú ganas.

— ¡Hola!—me he levantado de un salto sólo por eso y salgo al balcón.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Has empezado tú—un triste cigarrillo abandonado sobre la mesa me da la bienvenida.

— ¿De verdad vamos a ponernos a discutir sobre eso?—se ríe y me siento tan extraordinariamente vivo.

— Ok, entonces nuestro querido chico rubio ha hecho de las suyas.

— Yo no sabía que tú…

No hace falta que termine la frase. Es posible que contarle que Dom y Chris están al tanto la hubiese relajado, o todo lo contrario… Así que me callé que es algo que puedo hacer extraordinariamente bien.

— Es mi mejor amigo, Sofía. Tampoco se lo dije de buenas a primeras pero… Bueno…—le doy la primera calada al cigarrillo—Hubo momentos en que necesitaba hablar.

— Me imagino.

Se abre un silencio y no es tenso porque es estar con ella aunque no se encuentre físicamente a mi lado. A pesar de los meses está presente en mi día a día, me acompaña a cada segundo, “oigo” sus comentarios, lo que ella expresaría tras dos horas de tiendas sin probar una maldita cerveza.

— Quiero verte.

Esas palabras me salen de lo más hondo.

— Me has visto esta mañana.

— No, sabes a lo que me refiero—por supuesto que lo sabe.

— No puede ser— encuentro una sombra de duda en su voz.

— A solas, Sofía, antes de que empiece la gira.

— No—su fuerza de voluntad se está desquebrajando.

—Por favor.

— Matt—siempre pienso que mi nombre es mil veces más bello en sus labios. Que cuando lo dice me dota de un significado que nunca tendré sin ella, como si que pronuncie mi nombre me hiciese más real de lo que soy.

— Te echo tanto de menos—recogería todo y la iría a buscar al final del mundo. Tiro el cigarro al suelo sin apenas fumármelo.

— Debo ir a casa—suspira—Adam me espera.

— Perfecto—articulo de manera automática—Nos vemos.

Le doy una patada a la colilla que se precipita al vacío. Aprieto la barandilla con ambas manos: he pasado del cielo al infierno en un par de frases. He soñado despierto demasiado tiempo... y ya no soy un niño.

 

—o—


	15. There's always something that makes you guilty. There's still something that you're dying to tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras saber el punto de vista de Matt, volvemos a Fuzz y a Adam, a su "relación"
> 
>  
> 
> Canción del título: Ashamed. Siempre hay algo que te hace sentir culpable. Y sigue existiendo algo que te mueres por contarme... Y en este capítulo, son dos personas que tienen "eso" en la cabeza.

**CUENTA ATRÁS: 74 DÍAS (19/06, noche)**

 

— ¡Hola! ¿Tienes hambre?

— He hablado con él y me ha dicho que me echa de menos—deja la fuente de lasaña sobre la mesa y se quita las manoplas.

— Ok—asiente lentamente y se acerca a mí—Primero, antes de que digas más, te vamos a quitar el abrigo—me ayuda y lo cuelga tras la puerta—Y te vas a sentar a la mesa.

— Adam—le toco el brazo—Necesito saber si estamos bien con esto.

— ¿No quieres comer primero?—sus manos se apostan en mis hombros.

— No puedo—suspira y parpadea lánguidamente, una vez.

— De acuerdo.

— ¿Puedo?

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Llevo todo el día pensando en que quería volver aquí.

— ¿Te lo ha hecho pasar mal?

— No, no, para nada—me mojo los labios, buscando una respuesta menos directa—Me gusta estar aquí contigo y por eso…—siento el calor en mis mejillas y me abraza, escucho el sonido profundo de su risa directamente sobre su pecho.

— Puedes contarme lo que quieras, Sofía—deja un beso en mi pelo— ¿Sabes?—levanto la cara hacia él, calmándome en la paz de su sonrisa—Esto también es muy nuevo para mí pero creo que estamos bien—me acurruco contra él, disfrutando de la seguridad que me ofrece—Y resuelto esto, ¿cenamos?

 

—o—

 

— Mi madre decía que debería haberme hecho cocinero.

— ¿En serio?—le paso otro plato para que lo seque.

— Bueno, también he de decir que mis padres no saben cocinar así que yo fuese capaz de hacer algo que no estuviese preparado de antemano les parecía magia—le paso un par de cubiertos enjuagados y me quedo mirándole.

— ¿Qué?

— No sé nada de tu vida.

— Sí, sí que sabes.

— Lo que me contaste hace eones en Spitalfields.

— ¿Eones?

— Vale, meses—lavo el último plato y cierro el grifo—Sé que tienes antepasados europeos y que vives…—reímos—vivías solo en Londres. Acepta la pieza de vajilla y tras secarla, la coloca en el armario.

— Veo por donde va esto y no me gusta—dice de broma, levantando una ceja—Me toca tercer grado.

— Tú lo has dicho nos conocemos desde hace—intento hacer memoria.

— 7 meses.

— ¿Ves?

— Pero hace siete meses estabas más dispuesta a escupirme a la cara que a escucharme—carraspeo— ¿Me equivoco?

— Hombre, escupir, escupir, no sé…— camina hacia el salón y se sienta en un extremo del sofá—Era sólo que necesitábamos conocernos.

— Ya, ya—ríe y me siento en el lado contrario del mismo sofá—Siete meses para sonsacarte tu vida.

— Y no contarme nada de la tuya.

— Venga, vale, ¿qué quieres saber?

— ¿Tus padres?

— Son humanos.

—Gilipollas—le tiro uno de los cojines—Sus nombres, dónde viven, si tienes hermanos, esas cosas,…—abraza mi proyectil a la altura de su estómago.

— No tengo hermanos. Mi padre, Berk Gael Grieveson es mitad turco, mitad irlandés y soy absolutamente igual a él: ojos verdes, pelo oscuro, altos y tan delgados como si fuésemos a desfilar en la London Fashion Week—río ante la potencial imagen de Adam con una minifalda—Tiene 72 inviernos y vive en Derry desde hace tres años.

— ¿Y tu madre?

— Mi madre murió hace cuatro años.

— Lo siento, Adam.

— No, no te preocupes. Siempre tuvo una salud delicada, era una mujer muy frágil físicamente—me acerco a él y cubro sus manos sobre el cojín.

— ¿Cómo era? Además de mitad italiana, mitad holandesa—ríe a carcajadas.

— No, no, mi madre era 100% italiana aunque tuviese la sangre holandesa de mi abuelo de manera muy evidente. Bajita, redondita, de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

— Debía de ser muy guapa.

— No era algo mejor que eso—mira hacia un punto indefinido de la habitación y sonríe con ternura—Tenía carisma y no se amilanaba ante nada, la gente acababa pegada a ella como si fuera un imán.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— ¡Ah, sí! Mmm—se ríe.

— ¿Qué?

— La llamaban Marina pero su nombre completo—vuelve a reírse.

— Pero, dímelo—me contagia la risa.

— Sofía Marina Blassi.

— No jodas—afirma con un gesto.

— Sí y además las Sofías tenéis que tener algún problema porque mi madre únicamente dejaba a su marido llamarla por su primer nombre.

— ¿De veras?

— Sí—sus ojos tienen un aire soñador y la sonrisa no abandona su rostro—Una mujer de armas tomar.

— Entonces sólo nos parecemos en el nombre—se detiene en mí, con esa preciosa sonrisa pintada en la cara.

— La fortaleza no se manifiesta siempre de la misma manera—se rasca la barba— ¿Eso es todo?

—No, no—cruzo las piernas sobre el sofá—No he hecho más que empezar.

Hablamos de viajes, de estudios, de libros, películas y discos. En algún momento de la noche, abrimos una botella de vino y sólo cuando le faltaban dos copas para acabarse, me atreví.

— ¿Y el amor, Adam?

— El amor es el origen de todo, ¿no?—levanta la copa y se termina el vino. Alarga la mano hacia la botella.

— Nunca me has contado nada. De hecho, no sé si estabas con alguien cuando te viniste aquí ni…

— No. No he estado con nadie—deja botella y copa sobre la mesita del sofá. Se moja los labios, observándome y siento aprensión, como si de repente me pudiese contar algo que nos hiciese cambiar.

— ¿Nunca?—ríe espontáneamente.

— ¿Tan mal se me da para que creas eso?

— ¡Hey, yo no he dicho eso!

— Ya, ya—levanta la ceja izquierda.

— Oye, yo qué sé… Nunca te he visto nadie, nunca has comentado nada, por lo que respecta a mí podrías ser asexual o…

— ¿Piensas que soy gay?—en su expresión seria baila una sonrisa.

— Pues podrías.

— ¡Venga ya, Sofía!—ríe otra vez— ¿No estudiaste lógica en la escuela?—arrugo la nariz con desdén—Eres una mujer, me gustas tú ergo me gustan las mujeres.

Siento un ramalazo de calor en las mejillas y me acabo el vino de un trago, lo cual no es lo mejor si quería disminuir mi sonrojo pero… Fijo la vista en mis pies y escucho su risa a la par que el crujido del sofá. De repente, en mi campo visual aparece su cabeza y su cabellera suelta se acomoda en mi regazo.

Le podría besar. Sería tan natural y fácil acercarme a su boca y juntar los labios… Cerraría los ojos y me dejaría llevar.

— Quitando las novietas que te echas cuando eres un crío, he salido con dos chicas—se quita las gafas y las deja sobre su pecho—En la Universidad conocí a Melissa Parker, estudiábamos algunas asignaturas juntos.

— ¿Cómo era?

— ¿Físicamente?

— Cómo la definirías—mis manos acaban, como siempre, en su pelo.

— Era una chica.

— Adam—le tironeo de dos mechones y hace un gesto pidiendo clemencia.

— Rubia, ojos claros, casi tan alta como yo. Quería especializarse en Psicología Evolutiva. Le encantaban los deportes y tenía un aguante bebiendo cerveza verdaderamente admirable.

— Un buen partido, ¿no?—cierra los ojos un momento.

— Supongo que sí. Me dejó por un profesor adjunto, creo que finalmente se casaron y todo.

— Mmm, lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por algo que pasó hace casi doce años? ¡Nah! Está superado—se tapa la cara con las manos y finge el llanto.

— ¡Idiota!—le golpeo delicadamente las manos y me retiene.

— Con Marla estuve siete años—mi mano ayuda a las suyas a ocultarse pero por cómo ha pronunciado su nombre, sé que es en serio—Dos de ellos, prometidos.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

— La conocí donde menos te esperas encontrar a alguien importante, en una discoteca cutre por Leicester Square—ignora mi pregunta—Estaba allí por una apuesta con unos amigos y ella tomaba una copa de un color ridículo al lado de su novio.

— ¿Novio?

—Bueno, en ese momento no sabía que era su novio y por eso me acerqué—entreabre los dedos y veo el verde de su ojo izquierdo—Acabé con una brecha y una costilla rota—abro los ojos con desmesura—Pero conseguí su número.

— ¡Vaya!

— ¿Qué?

— No sé, no te pega ser un broncas.

— En mi defensa diré que es la única pelea donde me he metido después de salir del instituto.

— Ok, continúa.

— Nada, empezamos a salir.

— ¿Nada?—intento apartarle las manos de la cara y acaba enlazando ambas justo por debajo de su mentón.

— Me enamoré de ella como un inconsciente—siento una punzada desagradable en los pulmones y acaricia mis manos, intento apartarlas—De verdad, ¿por qué quieres saber esto?

— Porque necesito conocerte como tú me conoces a mí—me suelta y se reincorpora.

— Lo que fui no define lo que soy ahora.

— Pero es parte de ti—se coloca las gafas y se sienta frente a mí con las piernas cruzadas.

— Lo es.

— Cuéntame más de ella—sus ojos se clavan en los míos, valorándome.

— No.

— ¿Por qué?—no me esperaba esa respuesta.

— Porque tienes razón, te conozco.

— ¿Y qué crees que voy a hacer? Yo te he contado todo lo mío con Matt, ¿por qué no me…?

— Porque hemos bebido.

— ¡Venga ya, Adam!

— Y no vas a ser capaz de darte cuenta de que no es una “amenaza real”, Sofía.

— ¿Una amenaza?—río con cinismo— ¿A qué?—me mira por encima de la montura, dándome a entender tantas cosas— ¿Tan increíble es?

— No hagas eso, Sofía.

— Sí, siete años con ella, dos prometidos, seguro que es una tía excepcional.

— Sofía—me agarra las muñecas—No te hagas esto.

— ¿El qué? Si me contaras…

— Si te contara ahora, daría igual lo que dijese porque en tu mente lo vas a pintar como te dé la gana.

— Eso no es verdad—hago amago de levantarme pero sus manos no me permiten alzarme.

— Porque no hay nada que anheles más que alguien tome una decisión por ti.

— ¿Qué decisión? ¡No!—niego.

— Sí, Sofía. No quieres equivocarte y por eso te agarrarás a cualquier cosa que uno u otro hagamos.

— Eso es una basura—de un tirón me separo de él y me levanto del sofá—No tienes ni idea de lo qué dices—siento la rabia subiendo por la garganta.

— Sofía—se levanta con los brazos abiertos y tono conciliador—De verdad…

— No—en cuanto intenta acercarse, le rehúyo—No.

 

—o—

 

He esperado hasta escuchar la puerta de entrada cerrarse. No me apetece hablar y disculparme… porque tengo mucho por lo que disculparme.

Encerrarme en mi cuarto, negarme a hablar con él, no respetar su decisión de contarme o no sobre algo tan íntimo. Soy una estúpida inmadura.

 

—o—

 

Son la una ya y no ha vuelto. Ni un mensaje, ni una nota que diga a dónde ha ido y si va a regresar. Es sábado, no tiene consultas.

Nunca ha hecho algo así. Siempre es conciliador, siempre una sonrisa amable, su mirada comprensiva ante mi tensión de la cuerda semipermanente.

Quizás simplemente he llegado a cansarle de tal manera que… Con el corazón en un puño corro hacia su habitación. Sus cosas siguen allí y sin aviso previo, apoyo la espalda en la pared y me escurro hasta el suelo, llorando.

 

—o—

 

— Sofía, ¿qué haces aquí?—no he escuchado la puerta y sólo veo sus deportivas antes de que se acuclille ante mí.

— Creía que te habías ido—me mira, serio.

— ¿Has comido algo?—busco alguna pista, algo que me anuncie lo que va a ocurrir, que me prepare para cuando se vaya definitivamente. Posa las manos en mis costillas y me levanta. Trastabilleo y me doy cuenta de la poca luz que hay en casa.

Me mueve como a una hoja hasta sentarme en la mesa.

— Adam.

No recibo respuesta pero escucho la puerta de la nevera abrirse.

— Adam.

Saca algo de dentro de una bolsa y coloca un plato sobre la encimera.

— Adam, por favor.

No levanta la vista y abre el grifo del agua, llenando una olla. Ya está hecho, ya lo he echado de mi vida. Apoyo la cabeza y los brazos sobre la mesa y me echo a llorar.

— Mierda—sus pasos se acercan y sus manos me alzan de nuevo—Sofía, no.

— Lo siento. Lo siento mucho pero lo comprendo—se arrodilla y me abraza.

 

—o—

 

Antes de abrir los ojos noto que no estoy sola, el calor de un cuerpo templa el mío. Estoy en mi habitación, es mi cama.

— Hola—susurra, apartando varios mechones de mi cara.

— Hola—murmuro, notando la voz más ronca de lo habitual.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Me duele la cabeza—su mano acaricia mi frente.

— Normal.

— Perdona—mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro—Sí, lo siento, me he comportado como…

— No, Sofía—sus dedos bajan hacia mi mejilla—Yo no debí hablar de eso.

— Era una conversación normal, fui yo la que…—sus dedos se posan sobre mis labios, silenciándome.

— No. Te presioné, Sofía—niego con un gesto—Sí, sí lo hice. Te conté algo a sabiendas de que te haría sentir insegura.

— Pero yo no debería sentirme así porque hayas querido a alguien.

— Eso es cierto—sonríe levemente—Pero sé cómo funciona—pone los ojos en blanco—Tu mente.

— Tienes razón.

— ¿En qué de todo?

— En todo—acaricio su brazo desde el hombro hasta el codo—Si encuentro cualquier pequeña cosa que me haga sentir mal, me obceco con ella.

— Ajá—sus dedos vuelven a domar mi pelo.

— Y en que espero una suerte de “señal” que me aclare qué hacer.

— Lo sé.

— Lo siento.

— No.

—Sí, Adam. Mírate: eres genial. Eres inteligente, atento, dulce, protector, divertido, guapo. No deberías estar aquí por alguien como yo.

— Ah, ¿sí?—sus dedos se congelan a la altura de mi sien— ¿Y cómo es alguien como tú?

— Alguien que no es Marla.

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?—se sienta sobre el colchón y me atrae hacia él, quedando mi cabeza entre su pecho y su tripa. La luna brilla fuera, en la más absoluta oscuridad.

— No, Sofía, ¿por qué no lo entiendes tú? ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy aquí? Porque te puedo asegurar que no me pega nada dejar mi casa y vivir con alguien que sé que lo que menos necesita es que le pongan en bandeja de plata cariño sin compromiso. Sé que debería irme porque puedes sanar perfectamente o quizás no, tal vez simplemente debes volver con él—se pasa la mano por la barba—Pero no puedo hacerlo aunque vaya en contra del sentido común, aunque mi naturaleza sea la de ser analítico hasta dar asco, me es imposible rendirme.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque has generado cosas en mí que pensé que jamás volvería a sentir. Haces que me sienta tan diferente, tan próximo a mi mejor versión, que esperar no me cuesta—veo como una lágrima impacta en sus lentes—Sofía, yo llevaba cuatro años vacío—coge aire como si fuese a sumergirse—Marla y mi madre murieron en el mismo accidente—y lo hace.

 

—o—

 


	16. No it doesn't change and you can't resist making me feel eternally missed - La historia de Adam 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No cambia nada y no puedes resistirte a hacer que sienta que me echas de menos eternamente... Esa frase puede resumir muy bien al Adam Pre-Fuzz, ya es hora de conocer su vida.
> 
> Canción del título: Eternally missed. Las dos partes que conforman la historia de Adam contada por él no estaban planeadas. Este personaje se ha ido desarrollando solo, en mi cabeza.

**27/03/2011**

 

— ¿Te gusta esto?

— Está cerca de la consulta.

— ¿Sabes? No habría problema en que te quedases en…

— No.

— Ok.

— ¿Puedes esperarme fuera?

— Claro.

El cielo está tan gris que me cuesta definir los contornos de los pocos muebles de la estancia principal. Eso y que me temo que me he pasado demasiado tiempo dentro de casa en el último par de meses.

Me llegan los sonidos propios del pub de abajo, el Apollinard, la gente ha salido de sus trabajos y se disponen a alcoholizarse con las mismas caras que ven todos los días en la oficina. Nunca he entendido eso, no puedes desconectar si tu mundo laboral y personal están tan unidos.

Mi trabajo nunca fue mi vida. Nuestro tiempo era demasiado valioso para ahogarnos en la espiral de lo que parece escrito para nosotros: nacer, crecer, estudiar, trabajar, reproducirnos y, una vez al año, irnos a alguna playa llena de compatriotas para volver tan rosa como podamos.

Nunca fue el plan de vida para mí aunque inevitablemente acabé atraído por el esquema maestro: me enamoré, nos fuimos a vivir juntos, nos fuimos a Cancún, hablamos de niños, decidimos casarnos,…

— ¿Qué le parece?

— ¿Cuándo podría traer mis cosas?

— El lunes queda libre.

— Perfecto—le doy un apretón de manos a mi nuevo casero con la mirada de Jen desde la puerta.

 

—o—

 

— ¿No quieres nada más?—niego, guardando el disco duro en mi mochila—Adam—posa la mano en mi hombro.

— ¿Qué?

— Vale, entiendo que no quieras quedarte aquí. Me cuesta a mí y sólo venía de visita pero…—se muerde los labios, una manía familiar— ¿No te arrepentirás de no guardar sus cosas?

— ¿No habíamos quedado en que os las llevabais vosotros a Alton?

— A mis padres no les hace falta tantos recuerdos.

— Entonces, podemos donar su ropa

— Adam—me interrumpe—Era tu prometida.

— Y tu hermana, Jen—veo el dolor en sus ojos—A ella le encantaría que otras personas disfrutasen de sus cosas.

— Sí—traga y se gira hacia la ventana. Pienso en encenderme un pitillo, total, ya no hay nadie que me prohíba fumar en casa—Pero, ¿y tú?

— Son cosas, Jen—prefiero esperarme a salir y sólo me cercioro de que la cajetilla está en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta—No las necesito para recordarla.

— Ok—veo cómo se mueve su espalda y como borra un par de lágrimas antes de volverse—Me llevaré algunos de sus cuadros, un par de prendas y fotos, ¿vale?—asiento.

 

—o—

 

Los meses pasan y me he dado cuenta de cómo han desaparecido muchos amigos. Supongo que a nadie se le ocurre llamar al tío que perdió a su prometida y a su madre hace menos de un año.  Se ve que no soy un buen plan.

No me importa, en absoluto. Veo a mi padre los fines de semana, ahora que está estudiando mudarse a la casa de la familia en Irlanda y tras haber limpiado el piso anterior, Jen me escribe de vez en cuando por Facebook. Las interacciones se han ido espaciando a medida que transcurre el tiempo.

No me extraña ni me lo tomo mal. Soy un recordatorio para ellos de que Marla no está y es duro para sus padres. Tampoco me hiere, aunque me llevase muy bien con ellos, porque para mí todo eso terminó con su fallecimiento.

Todo tiene su parte buena, haber estudiado psicología me ha ayudado a saber que haberlo normalizado todo tan rápido significa que tengo un puto trauma y que estoy bien jodido para salir.

 

—o—

 

— De verdad, ¿quieres que coja más citas para mañana?—miro la agenda por encima de su hombro.

—Por supuesto.

—Va-vale.

 

Es una fecha, sólo una fecha. Podría haber sido importante pero ya no significa nada. Está tan tachado como la anotación en la página de su dietario: ¡Nos vamos de boda! Mr & Mrs Grieveson.

 

—o—

 

— Bueno, usted dirá.

— A ver, necesitamos tener a alguien de confianza, discreto,…

— En mi profesión hay una cláusula de confidencialidad.

— Ya, ya, pero no es sólo eso—me interrumpe. Sólo habla él, la chica morena no para de anotar cosas en una libreta mientras analiza mi consulta, me resulta conocida pero no logro ubicarla del todo—Nuestros clientes son personas muy expuestas y muchas…

— No trato a drogadictos—freno su discurso y descruzo las piernas. Podría matizar que me refiero sólo a las estrellas pasadas de vueltas y no a pacientes que de verdad quieran dejar una adicción.

— No, Sr. Grieveson para eso contamos con otros profesionales. Sólo serían casos de ansiedad, depresión,…

— Tampoco medico.

— Sólo terapia—su voz es suave y sonríe—Únicamente que tengan a alguien con quien hablar y así evaluar si están o no preparados para continuar—cierra el cuaderno y se lo pasa a su compañero, luego se alisa la falda y me ofrece la mano—Usted trató a mi hermano mayor hace cuatro años.

Rebusco en el fondo de mi memoria, cotejando sus rasgos con un paciente masculino en esa época.

— Jamie Russell—pronuncia con tristeza.

— Lo recuerdo. Depresión tras volver de una misión, ¿cómo le va?

— Se suicidó hace casi dos años.

—Lo siento mucho—hago memoria del exsoldado. Había acudido a mí tras pasar por varios psiquiatras y médicos militares—Lo siento mucho, no era mi campo.

— Con usted mejoró más que con ninguno otro, señor Grieveson. Al final, —se encoje de hombros—decidió que no podía vivir luchando contra ello.

— Lo siento mucho—repito y aunque debería experimentar una emoción, lo único que alcanzo es a sentir una suerte de empatía con su situación: retirarse tras cansarse de luchar—Igualmente entre tratar a su hermano y a sus clientes hay un mundo.

— No se crea—interviene su acompañante—Algunos viven verdaderas guerras.

Me río con sarcasmo y le miro con desprecio maldisimulado.

Ahora me dedicaré a escuchar quejas de estrellitas.

Me da igual, pagará mis facturas.

 

—o—

 

— Perfecto, le veré a la vuelta.

— Gracias, Grivy—me espeta un beso en la mejilla y me guiña un ojo. Casi se da de bruces con mi recepcionista.

— ¡Vaya, qué animada!—cierro la puerta y le devuelvo un par de carpetas.

— Viene colocada—firmo su alta y se la entrego.

— Ah, ¿sí?

— Sí.

— ¿Y no va a volver?—recoge el informe con reticencias.

— Volverá tras la gira, estará hundida en la mierda de ser tan joven, tan rica y estar tan sola y pagará nuestras rentas.

— ¡Joder, Adam!

— ¿Acaso no es verdad?—la miro por encima de las gafas.

— Aunque lo sea. No sé—se muerde el labio—Son seres humanos.

— Bueno…—reconozco la decepción en sus ojos. Jane intenta encontrar a la persona que fui pero ese hombre abandonó su cáscara en la consulta.

 

—o—

— ¡Ostras!

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, sí. Mira—gira la pantalla de su ordenador. Localizo el logo de la Warner y busco los nombres de los clientes habituales de esa cuenta en el cuerpo del email.

— ¿Sofía Gamboa?—arrugo la frente con desconcierto.

— ¡Sí!—dice entusiasmada—No me jodas, si te encantan sus canciones.

— Es la primera vez que escucho su nombre.

— Ya, eso no es tan raro, la llaman Fuzz—recojo el abrigo del perchero, haciéndole una mueca.

— Me da igual, Jane, como si la apodan Fresita—sí, a veces soy un puto borde pero sólo quiero llegar a casa, bajar al pub y tomarme un par de pintas hablando con el bueno del dueño sobre cualquier cosa, sin que me mire pensando en ¡oh, pobre chico, al que se le murió el amor de su vida!—Cítala en un hueco…

— Dicen que es urgente—su voz ha bajado de volumen— ¿Mañana?

—Oye, Jane, soy un capullo…

— Ok—corta con una media sonrisa y girando de nuevo la pantalla me muestra una foto de una mujer joven, ojos grandes y oscuros, pelo fucsia profundo y una sonrisa enorme. No parece necesitar mucho apoyo, posiblemente otra paranoia tras consumo de drogas o no aguanta el ser tan guapa y ser tan perfecta, ¡ja!—Te hago un dossier y te lo dejaré sobre la mesa.

—Gracias.

 

—o—

FICHA INICIAL DE PACIENTE

Nombre: Sofía

Apellido: Gamboa.

Fecha de nacimiento: 24/01/1984.

Edad: 30 años.

Nacionalidad: Española.

Paso por alto los datos sobre su número de pasaporte, de seguridad social, su teléfono y dirección.

Estado civil: Soltera.

Ocupación: Artista.

Información relevante: Cantante, letrista y compositora de Lights on the Horizon.

Releo la línea un par de veces. ¡Joder, claro que conozco a Lights on the Horizon _! Blind beauty, Erasing Internal Darkness, Oblivion_ ,… Han sido la banda sonora de todo lo que llevo de 2014.

Motivo de la visita: Ansiedad-depresión por exposición pública.

No sería nada extraño teniendo en cuenta el bombazo que han pegado, siendo los teloneros de Muse y sonando en todo el mundo.

Los campos de datos médicos relevantes y pre-diagnóstico están en blanco, esperando a las 11:00.

La foto seguramente ha sido sacada del mismo book promocional de la discográfica. Mucho más maquillada que en la imagen que me enseñó Jane, se la ve con la misma sonrisa y no parece ser la clase de persona que se asusta de tener fans. De hecho, quizás es la forma en la que tiene pintados los ojos o la luz de la instantánea, da la impresión de estar muy segura de sí misma.

Me reclino en el sillón, primero tendré dos consultas: una de ellas de un chaval con problemas de autoestima que trato desde que era menor y al que creo que tendré que derivar finalmente a un psiquiatra para que le recete medicación.

Me parece una gran mierda sin embargo, hay gente que le funciona.

Mis cajas de Prozac dan fe de ello.

 

—o—

 

No hay rastro de la chica de las imágenes. No es sólo que se haya cambiado el color del cabello, púrpura ahora, y que eso la hace parecer más pálida. No hay ni una pizca de luz en sus ojos.

Ha respondido con monosílabos todo el tiempo y no ha encadenado dos frases seguidas más allá de un “¿Es la hora ya? Tengo que llamar a un taxi”.

Normalmente suelo tener sensaciones diferentes cuando trato a un famoso sin embargo, creo que es la primera persona que me envía la Warner con un problema real.

Descarto las drogas, no presenta ningún tipo de sintomatología relacionada con un síndrome. Dejo en blanco el campo de pre-diagnóstico.

 

—o—

— ¿Vendrás estas Navidades?

— No lo sé, papá, tengo bastante trabajo.

— ¡Vaya! Los locos no paran por fiestas.

Me río, coreado por la carcajada de mi padre. Admiro su estoicidad, ahí está, en la casa de los abuelos y saliendo con una vieja conocida de la familia.

Me parece genial que haya encontrado a alguien y que no esté tan solo. Me gusta menos el hecho de que todo el mundo me diga que debo tomarlo como ejemplo.

Le iré a ver por sorpresa en Año Nuevo, me vendrá bien ver una extensión verde mayor que Hyde Park.

 

—o—

 

Hoy he roto el protocolo, no he podido evitar tratarla de tú.

Ha dicho algo a lo que no paro de darle vueltas.

_“—No estoy de acuerdo—musita._

_— ¿En qué?—tardo en articular palabra, sorprendido por su elocuencia._

_—Lo enfoca como que tengo que deshacerme de mi…—duda._

_—Experiencia traumática—sugiero._

_—No, mierda. Deshacerme de mi mierda—carraspeo, sorprendido no tanto por su vocabulario sino por la honestidad que conlleva esa palabra. —Corrijo, en plural, deshacerme de mis varias mierdas mentales. No estoy de acuerdo, no creo que mi vida tenga un control donde alguien haya presionado el botón de pausa y que tras expiar mis pecados…_

_—No soy un religioso—la interrumpo, no muy contento con la metáfora._

_—Bueno, no creo que contar lo que ocurrió, ocurre u ocurrirá anime a esa “mano todopoderosa” a presionar de nuevo el re-start.”_

Rebatir eso me ha hecho sentir muy hipócrita.

 

—o—

 

Los antidepresivos y la cerveza son una mala combinación pero esas pastillitas junto con varios gin-tonics, son muerte burbujeante.

La cabeza me da vueltas sin embargo tengo la suficiente entereza como para recoger mi ropa y salir de la habitación sin que se despierte.

De verdad, no sé por qué cojones sigo haciendo esto. Follar por follar nunca fue mi estilo pero no estoy preparado para nada que vaya más allá.

 

—o—

 

_“—Te propongo algo—me quedo a una distancia prudencial, temo tocarla y que se vuelva a encerrar en sí misma—Entiendo que no quieras olvidar, por lo general la gente cree que es lo mejor y lo más rápido, pero si es una cosa no puede ser la otra.”_

He empezado a cuestionarme quién da terapia a quién.

Llevo meses sintiéndome como un diapasón con ella, sus emociones y las mías chocan en la misma frecuencia. Sé lo que le ocurre porque en su diario ha puesto palabras a miles de mis propios pensamientos.

No quiere olvidar, no quiere seguir pero tampoco puede retroceder.

Nunca le nombra pero su sombra está ahí. Un hombre que le hizo daño o al que hizo daño, eso aún no lo sé pero sea como sea, ya no está y ella sufre su ausencia.

Cada cita es una lucha de ella contra sí misma, lo que decide desvelarme y ocultarme, el dejarme o no que la ayude.

 

—o—

 

— Ya está dentro—la sonrisa de Jane cuando me miro en el reflejo del cristal y me peino la barba.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, te has puesto muy guapo hoy, Adam.

— Lo primero que he pillado.

— Claro… Lo primero que pillas todos los jueves—la escucho murmurar antes de entrar a la consulta.

 

—o—

 

Noto cada uno de los músculos de mi espalda destensándose al tumbarme sobre la cama. No sé qué cojones me ha pasado por la cabeza para recoger todas sus cosas y llevármela a la calle.

¿De verdad? ¿Soy tan imbécil?

Claro que lo soy, lo era también antes.

Hay algo en ella que me intriga, más allá de lo que le ocurre.

No tengo ni puta idea de lo que será, pero no hablaba así con una chica desde que murió Marla. ¡Si hasta me he olvidado de tomarme la pastilla con la cena! Bueno, tampoco habría quedado muy profesional que un psicólogo se drogue delante de su paciente, por muy legal que sea esa sustancia.

¡Joder! No puedo quedar con una paciente fuera de la consulta, es de manual.

 

—o—

 

Estoy enamorado de mi ciudad, Londres a mis pies es una sensación fantástica. Desde que lo construyeron había querido subir.

Come con desgana, creo que este lugar está conectado con la persona. Con SU persona. Se abstrae, le falta el color de la cara y sube las manos a la boca del estómago cada vez que rozo “una zona sensible”; que puede ser un lugar, un nombre, una estación, un color, una palabra,…

Tiene a alguien metido muy dentro que no la deja seguir adelante.

Han tenido que pasar casi cuatro años para que entienda cómo me ve la gente a mí.

— Voy al baño—su voz me trae de vuelta al Sky Garden, a más de 500 pies del suelo.

— Ok, ¿te encuentras bien?—dibuja una sonrisa triste y se marcha.

Me pregunto cómo era antes. He visto vídeos, entrevistas, conciertos grabados desde el público, la Sofía que está allí en movimiento es otra persona completamente distinta a la que empieza a abrirse a mí. La cantante no para de sonreír, de saltar, de hacer bromas,… Ni rastro de su timidez, la cual estoy seguro es totalmente auténtica.

Pero ahí está su voz. Cierro los ojos para paladear el recuerdo de cuando cantó en la consulta: como un relámpago pasó de ser la pequeña mujer frágil y melancólica a convertirse en una luz brillante.

Escucho su silla y abro los ojos. No está bien.

Ella no lo está.

Tener una relación fuera de la profesional no lo está.

Yo no lo estoy.

Nada está bien.

 

—o—


	17. I want to exorcise the demons from your past, I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos con la parte 2/3 de la historia de Adam. Lo que él ve y cómo lo siente.
> 
> Canción del título: Esta es clara, ¿eh? Jejeje Undisclosed Desires

—o—

 

—Mira, no sé qué ha pasado entre vosotros.

— Nada, Jane.

—Espera, Adam, escúchame. No sí ni siquiera si ha pasado algo entre vosotros pero sea como sea, me alegro—levanto la vista de las notas—De verdad, Adam, me alegro muchísimo.

—Es sólo una paciente más.

— Ya, lo siento, había olvidado que sueles irte de cena o de paseo con todos los demás en los siete años que llevas ejerciendo—me veo obligado a sonreír ante su sarcasmo.

— ¿Quieres que te invite a cenar?—mira el reloj y me coloca un mechón que ha salido de la coleta.

—No hoy—sonríe, recogiendo la mesa—Mejor otro día.

— De acuerdo.

 

Aprovecho para levantarme del escritorio y acercarme al ventanal. Cuando encontramos el edificio con su cartel de pisos disponibles, quisimos vivir aquí… Sin embargo, Marla necesitaba más espacio y una buena salida de gases para pintar y nos quedamos en el antiguo piso de su tía abuela por Shadwell.

Cuando decidí montar mi propio gabinete me encaminé sin pensar al 132 de Commercial Street y alquilé uno de los áticos. Nunca me arrepentiré de tomar esa decisión.

Ha sido siempre mi lugar, Marla apenas se pasaba por aquí y eso ahora me hace sentir bien. Es el único espacio conocido del que no me tuve que desprender cuando ella se fue. Se convirtió en mi roca central, mi refugio.

La gente entra aquí para contarme sus problemas, para que intente descubrir qué les ocurre o para que simplemente firme una evaluación que los declare aptos para un trabajo o función. Ninguno de ellos acude para preguntarme cómo es posible que después de casi cuatro años soñando con mi prometida ahora haya desaparecido, si me parece seguro el haberme quitado mi medicación sin consultar a un especialista o hasta cuando voy a ser capaz de mantener un equilibrio imposible sobre mi pasado y el presente que empiezo a vivir.

Me siento en paz tras mucho tiempo a pesar de que soy consciente de que no va a acabar bien. Negarlo sería rebajarme a verme como el idiota que no soy. Tal vez necesitaba esto, una persona que me hiciese despertar aunque no saliese adelante. Alguien que me hiciese volver a creer en un futuro compartido.

— ¿Se puede?—su fragancia despeja cualquiera de mis dudas—Me he adelantado un poco hoy pero ha sido difícil salir de casa y…

— No hay problema, Sofía—me vuelvo y percibo sus ojos enrojecidos. No soy el único que ha leído sobre la nueva novia de Matt Bellamy.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que mis sospechas fueran confirmadas pero cuando decidió desvelar ese secreto, no guardó nada más para sí. Esa noche, cuando se quedó en casa, me prometí que haría todo lo posible para que sus días fuesen como aquel.

No paramos de hablar en toda la noche: películas, libros, series, grupos de música, comida, viajes, moda,… Me costó tranquilizar la mente y dormir tras haberla abrazado, tras haber traspasado por completo mi rol.

Ahora vuelvo a sentir el calor de su cuerpo y a dejar que mi calidez la reconforte. Tengo un nudo en la garganta que sé cómo deshacer mas ya he cruzado demasiados límites.

—No pretendía que te sintieses violento, lo siento—su voz desde mi pecho. Siento como sensaciones pasadas se repiten, como me embargan emociones que reprimo. Ha llorado en mis brazos, perdiendo la cara en mi pelo.

—Shhh

—De verdad,…

—Tranquila, Sophie—acaricio su espalda y se pega más a mí. El corazón debería irme a cien por hora y sin embargo, late con tranquilidad, tan vivificado.

— ¿Estás enfadado?

—No contigo—pero sí con él porque la ha herido y me da igual que ella diga que es al revés.

—Ok—silencio—Esta semana…— balbucea.

—Esta semana no cuenta, ¿vale? No te preocupes.

—Gracias—musita, volviendo a meter la cara en el hueco de mi cuello. Puñetera paradoja: deseo que esté bien pero adoraría quedarme de esta manera horas. Comprendo que no puedo seguir así, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para gestionarlo.

— ¿Tus chicos siguen sin saber nada?—niega con la cabeza—Ajá. ¿Sigues teniendo fotógrafos a la puerta?

—Pocos—sorbe por la nariz y levanta la cabeza para mirarme— ¿Por qué?

—No quiero que estés sola ahora, Sophie, así que—seco un par de lágrimas con la palma de la mano— ¿Dónde prefieres dormir? ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

—Ya he estado en tu casa, lo suyo es que vengas a la mía… Si quieres claro—añade.

Ya está. Eso es lo que querías, ¿no, Adam? Me yergo, levantándola conmigo.

Antes tengo que hacer algo. No puedo seguir siendo tu psicólogo, Sophie.

—No, por favor, Adam.

—Tranquila, no te voy a dejar sola pero me estoy saltando a la torera la ética profesional—y muchas otras barreras invisibles para sus ojos.

—Piensa que es una excepción, Adam,…—apoyo las manos en sus hombros y su fragilidad es tan tangible que me obligo a centrarme para no abrazarla de nuevo.

—Calma, ¿ok?—asiente—Las excepciones son la regla contigo—no lo sabe bien.

—Entonces, ¿vas a decirle que estoy bien?

—No, ni de coña. A la vista está que no, cielo—se me escapa de los labios. Siempre fui bastante efusivo pero eso pertenece más a mi “yo anterior”, el que parece estar regresando. Acaricio su cuello con ternura, viendo mi propio fin en su mirada triste.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué vas a sugerir que hagan conmigo? ¿Me pondrán con otro?

—Quizás eso sería muy positivo para ti, Sophie, no sería tan malo y yo estaré ahí también—algo de cordura pervive pero la maldigo cuando se deshace de mis manos y se gira—No te enfades, por favor. ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

—Seguir igual—su respuesta infantil está lejos de molestarme. Es reconstituyente sentirse necesitado de esa manera.

—Desde hace dos meses estoy haciendo equilibrios en una línea muy fina, Sophie, para mí es agotador porque no puedo analizarte meramente como paciente—me sincero y la obligo a volverse—Escúchame. No eres la misma persona que entró en Diciembre aquí, aquella chica era díscola y fría. En realidad, tampoco eras así pero te mostrabas de esa manera.

— ¿Y ahora cómo soy?

—Una chica—escojo bien las palabras—Normal—y me cuestan—No, normal en cuanto a corriente, eres extraordinaria en muchos aspectos sin embargo el que seas normal, tan infrecuentemente normal ha hecho que no pueda tratarte como a un paciente. Eres un ser humano con el que he creado un vínculo afectivo y eso me hace imposible poder y querer verte como un historial lleno de notas—hago un ademán hacia mi escritorio—Nada de eso reflejará nunca quién eres y qué sientes.

Me abraza con fuerza, mis manos acarician su pelo y van bajando hasta envolver sus hombros.

— ¿Ves? Nunca me he comportado así en mi trabajo—no puedo frenarlo y quizás, no quiero. Beso su coronilla—Prefiero que formes parte de mi vida personal, ¿si quieres?

—Por supuesto—interpreto del murmullo que sale de su rostro en mi pecho.

 

—o—

 

— ¿Tienes tiempo para un café?

— Claro que sí—hace el gesto de ir hacia el office de la consulta y la agarro del brazo.

— No, aquí, fuera. Te invito al Costa.

 

En cuanto nos sirven los dos Mochas al caramelo, Jane me mira con una sonrisa aleteando en los labios.

— ¿Qué?—le pregunto sonriendo.

— Os he visto en Closer—siento el calor en la cara—Y en Ok! por no hablar de todos los blogs que te ponen como el nuevo chico de Fuzz.

— Para, por favor, Jane.

— Hacéis un parejón y me parece fantástico.

—No salimos juntos.

— Ya, ya.

— De verdad, Jane, no somos más que amigos.

— Pero si te has mudado a su casa.

— Me estoy quedando unos días—levanta la ceja con escepticismo—De verdad, no estamos juntos.

—Adam—sus dedos rozan mi mano y se la acaricio—Sé que eres un buen hombre, ayudas a mucha gente sin esperar algo a cambio pero no puedes hacer que me crea que has roto el código de trato paciente-profesional, abandonado su cuenta y trasladado “provisionalmente” tu residencia a la otra punta de la ciudad sólo porque necesita ayuda.

Contraté a Jane a los seis meses de abrir la consulta. Siempre he sido muy organizado pero entre la cartera de pacientes que me traje de mi anterior gabinete y los nuevos que conseguí en la zona, me vi sobrepasado.

Lo mejor es que no colgué ninguna oferta de trabajo ni realicé ninguna entrevista. Jane Green era la mujer con la voz más cálida y la sonrisa más agradable que conocía, la misma que habría la cafetería donde estábamos sentados y que queda muy cerca de mi antiguo domicilio.

—Tienes razón, no sé lo que me pasa.

— ¡Oh, cariño! Sí que lo sabes—sus ojos brillan con genuino aprecio. Niego con la cabeza—Sí, Adam, este momento debía llegar, te lo mereces.

— No estamos…

— Pero sientes algo por ella—invierte la posición de las manos y captura la mía—Y eso es maravilloso.

 

—o—

 

— ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Levanto la vista del taboulé y carraspeo cogido por sorpresa. —Claro, no hace falta que preguntes—dejo el contenedor de aluminio sobre la mesa y abro los brazos.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias—repite, estrujándome. La abrazo, contento.

—Pero vamos a tener que esforzarnos mucho en que estén seguros de lo que les he contado—le advierto.

Le he dado el alta. Llevaba tiempo pensándolo, no queriendo cagarla dejando que mis incipientes sentimientos se entrometiesen en mi juicio profesional pero creo que necesitaba un psicólogo sólo para abrirse, para dejar de vivir una tormenta estancada en su interior.

— ¿Lo lograremos?—me pregunta con esos enormes ojos oscuros.

—Por supuesto, Sophie—recupero mi comida y le acerco la suya, intentando apartar de mi mente cualquier otra cosa que no sea el presente—Te prometí que te ayudaría—levanto el dedo pequeño de mi mano derecha— ¿Te vale un juramento de meñiques?

—Ajá—enlaza mi dedo con el suyo.

—Yo, Adam Enzo Grieveson.

— ¿Enzo?—no suelo confesar mi segundo nombre pero supuse que le haría gracia y lo cierto es que me encanta verla así, aunque me convierta en el foco de su mofa.

—Calla. Me comprometo con Sofía—hago una pausa— ¿Tienes otro nombre?

—No, por Dios, eso es…—entrecierro los ojos—No, no tengo.

—Me comprometo con Sofía Gamboa a ayudarla a que sea todo lo feliz que quiera—veo como me va poniendo cara de cachorrillo y se me derrite el corazón— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Que quiero abrazarte otra vez—brota una carcajada desde lo más hondo de mi pecho y por los pelos, logro salvar que la comida acabe en el suelo cuando se abalanza a mis brazos. Podría pensar que esto es el comienzo de algo, que tengo una mínima esperanza.

 

—o—

 

Sigo aquí. Simplemente pensaba estar un par de días, los suficientes para cerciorarme de que estaba bien tras recibir la bomba emocional.

Nos metemos el uno con el otro, me lee extractos de novelas en su idioma y me los traduce, a veces me peina o me arregla la camisa antes de salir.

Es difícil concentrarse en que no es real cuando la prensa ha enloquecido también y no paran de sacar cada mínima cosa que hacemos como si fuese un gran titular: si vamos a la compra, ¡notición! Le llevo las bolsas como un auténtico caballero inglés… Si nos despedimos con un abrazo es que somos discretos o que hay una crisis. Lo cierto que empiezo a comprender a algunos de mis pacientes anteriores. ¡Ah! Y a creer en el karma también.

—Responde rápido: ¿thai o indi?

— ¡Déjalo! No podrás traer para tantos—me quedo en frente del puesto de comida, ignorando al paparazzi que suele esperarme siempre fuera de la consulta. La verdad que tiene moral, cuando todos sus compañeros se mudaron hace una semana a la puerta de casa, éste se ha convertido en mi escolta.

— ¿Tantos?

— ¿Te gusta la pizza?

—Por supuesto, ¿tantos, Sophie?—cuestiono de nuevo, esperando una respuesta.

—Vas a conocer a mis compañeros de banda.

—Genial, supongo—sonrío, aliviado y despidiéndome del tendero con la mano. Casi me dan ganas de esperar a mi sombra fotógrafa y hacerle un sitio bajo el paraguas.

—No lo tengo yo tan claro.

— ¿Siguen por ahí?

—Hay más, han visto a estos cuando llegaron y se abran comunicado con los graznidos típicos de su especie.

Me río, sacando algún parecido de ave a mi seguidor particular— ¿Segura? ¿Nada de Pad Thai?

— Mañana.

—Ok, ¡hasta ahora!

 

—o—

 

Me he quedado en casa adrede, en esos pequeños ataques de lucidez que me dan. Me pide permiso para usar su portátil y veo la oportunidad perfecta para exponerle un cambio, que sé de antemano no le gustará.  

Mueve la pierna rítmicamente bajo la mesa del salón y le da un par de vueltas de más a sus cereales.

—Sophie.

— ¿Qué?

—Tengo que irme.

— ¡Ahm! Creía que trabajarías hoy…

—No, tengo que irme de tu casa.

— ¡Claro! Quieres que te ayude a traer ropa—cierro el portátil y le ofrezco mi mano sobre el mantel—Esto no me va a gustar, ¿verdad?—acerca su mano y se la estrecho.

—Andy, Ethan y Phil son unos tíos geniales. Te quieren mucho y te apoyan—asiente, eso está bien—Además, ya has decidido que giraréis otro año…

—11 meses.

—Con Muse—me quedo callado, esperando su reacción. Nada, de momento—Te has recompuesto de una manera fantástica, como si que Matt tenga una nueva pareja fuera el golpe de efecto que necesitabas. Me siento verdaderamente orgulloso de ti.

—Como psicólogo.

—Y como amigo—me contengo.

— ¿Entonces?

—Simplemente ya no soy necesario aquí.

—Eso no es verdad—retira su mano de la mía y lamento no haberme equivocado en el pronóstico.

—Sophie.

—No, tú me dijiste que lo lograríamos juntos, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí pero en ese momento no permitías que te ayudasen tus personas cercanas, ahora ya te has abierto a ellos.

—No es lo mismo.

—Sophie, para.

—No, ellos no saben, ni van a saber lo que ocurrió con Matt.

—Pues quizás debería contárselo—apoyo las palmas de las manos en la mesa, en pie—Así ya no tendrías que callarte cuando te sientas peor…

—Pero la situación se volverá insostenible, ¿no lo entiendes?

—Quizás al principio, pero todo pasa, Sophie.

—No.

— ¡Por favor, Sofía, no te obceques! ¡No adelantes acontecimientos! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué me quede aquí para siempre?

—Sí—grita con la voz quebrada, dándome la espalda.  

—Eso es muy egoísta. No puedes pretender que lo haga, ¿y cuándo te vayas de gira? Vuelvo con mi vida y ya está, ¿verdad?—llevo tres días dándole vueltas a ese pensamiento, a qué ocurrirá conmigo cuando se marche, cuando vuelva a convivir 24 horas al día con él.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Esto es insano, Sophie, no puedes depender tanto de alguien con el que no tienes…—la abrazo, siendo débil por enésima vez.

— ¿Y si tuviésemos algo?—me interrumpe y de mi garganta ha salido un no sin ni siquiera valorarlo. — ¿Por qué?

Se me ocurren mil razones: Aún no me conoces, no sabes que llevo cuatro años de luto en el corazón y tener algo contigo y perderlo me destrozaría, no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para medir lo que te entregaría…

—Porque nunca me aprovecharía de alguien como tú—acaricio sus brazos pensando en que de algún modo podría aguantar todo lo anterior salvo eso— ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, necesito coger algo más de ropa.

—Pero.

—Es demasiado pronto—la abrazo de nuevo, pegándola a mi pecho, acercándola al hogar que le he construido en mi interior—aún.

 

—o—

 

Se abre más y más a mí, permitiéndome ser la única persona que conoce su historia. Me repito que si no siento celos no es porque no valore su historia, sino porque intento analizarla de la manera más objetiva posible.

No obstante, me miento. No siento celos porque estoy convencido de que esto es sólo un punto y aparte… Y yo sólo soy una coma que le ayuda a respirar.

Ahora está entusiasmada escribiendo canciones. Noche sí y noche también acabamos los cinco o seis juntos; dependiendo de si se une la mujer de Andy; cenando o bebiendo en alguna de las casas.

Empiezo a notar una familiaridad con ellos más allá de ser “el novio falso” de Fuzz. Sigo dándole vueltas a lo que ocurrirá cuando se vayan y yo me quede en Londres.

Suena ridículo para un tío de 36 años pero, siento terror a ese momento.

 

—o—

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Gracias por leer. Siento haber introducido la historia de Adam en medio pero necesitaba explicar un poco del personaje, que le pudieseis ver cómo yo lo hago, con toda su complejidad.  
> Un abrazo.


	18. I'll wait a thousand years just to see you smile again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Historia de Adam 3/3  
> Llegamos al momento actual, todo ha sido revelado. ¿Y ahora?
> 
> Canción del título: Resistance, difícil que fuese más apropiado :)

 

—o—

 

Hoy le ha visto. Me ha llamado, bloqueada. Por poco no dejo a mi paciente en la consulta y salgo disparado para Hammersmith pero tiene que aprender a enfrentarlo, necesita hacerlo por sí misma.

La sorprenderé con una cena, con cariño, vídeos musicales y sonrisas. Que se sienta cómoda, que descanse.

 

—o—

 

—Conozco esa mirada—le coloco un mechón de pelo y sus mejillas se colorean — Si no quieres contármelo, no lo hagas, Sof…

— ¿Por qué me llamas Sofía?—me corta.

— Lo siento, es un nombre que me gusta—y le pertenecía a la mujer que me trajo al mundo y a la que quería con toda el alma.

— ¿No estarás utilizando algún juego psicológico raro?

— Pero, ¿qué dices?—le quito la caja de cartón de las manos y me río—No te preocupes, si no te agrada, no lo haré más.

— No he dicho que no quiera que lo hagas—su voz trae un matiz íntimo que me engancha.

— Entonces—dudo colocando la caja de nuevo en la mesa sin que ella la suelte— ¿Puedo hacerlo?

Se sienta sobre la mesa y poso las manos en sus rodillas. La miro a los ojos, intentando adivinar sus pensamientos.

— Claro que puedes—responde con la voz ronca, reverberando en la parte más instintiva de mi ser.

— Si quieres, puedes llamarme Enzo—hago una mueca y le aprieto levemente las rodillas, antes de levantarme—Aunque nadie me llama así.

Recojo todo, poniendo espacio entre los dos. Un espacio físico necesario para intentar pensar en gatitos, ancianas amables o punto de cruz. En cualquier cosa distinta a tener su cuerpo bajo el mío.

 

—o—

Phil me pasa otra cerveza, la cual le cedo a Sofía.

— ¡Oh! Aprovecha a ese hombre, Fuzz. Es un buen partido.

— Sin duda—proclama ella, abriendo la lata y pasándomela.

Tienen el local mucho más ordenado, exceptuando los numerosos folios desperdigados por paredes, sobre amplificadores y en el mismo suelo. Capturo el que tengo más cercano pero ella me lo arrebata rápidamente.

—No, no. Top Secret.

Mantenemos un duelo de miradas ambientado por las bromas de sus compañeros de grupo.

—Adam, si no tienes la antitetánica ni lo intentes.

—Métele mano y seguro que te la da.

— ¡Venga, venga! Queremos ver sangre.

Nos reímos hasta llorar de la risa.

Cuánto más feliz soy, más ganas me dan de salir corriendo de la situación. Algo tan bueno no puede durar.

 

—o—

 

Sorteo los últimos tramos de acera vigilando por si ha vuelto algún fotógrafo. Sin moros en la costa.

Desde la cancela escucho la suave música de Smoove & Turrell, sintiendo la victoria interior de haberle colado un gusto mío en su propio campo.

Me recoloco la bolsa para subir las escaleras con los dos hombros dolorido. El habitual traslado entre Bethnal Green y Chalk Farm me va a obsequiar con una contractura salomónica.

— ¡Ajá! Eso explica lo de llegar tarde a cenar. Podrías trasladar toda tu ropa de una vez.

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué crees que me queda mucha en mi casa?—me tiro en el sofá y vuelco su diario— ¡Ups, perdón! ¿Escribías?

—Nada, ven—tira de mi brazo y me masajea los hombros, ni se me ocurre reprimir el gruñido de placer. Pasa sus piernas a mi alrededor para continuar amasando las tiranteces de mi espalda. De haber creído que existía el Cielo, tendría esta ambientación.

—Has vuelto muy pronto hoy del estudio—comento, observando sus pies desnudos.

—No, lo que ocurre es que aún no he ido—intento girarme pero afianza las manos— ¡Quédate quieto!

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Hoy pasaremos la noche allí.

— ¿Lo lleváis mal? Os queda una semana y algo.

—9 días exactamente. No, no es que lo llevemos mal, antes nos reuníamos así y salían buenas ideas. Nos vendrá bien para la criba a presentar.

Alcanzo el diario, con un murmullo de reprobación de Sofía y lo planto sobre la mesa, sin mirar.

—La puedes leer, si quieres—me vuelvo, no sabiendo si he escuchado bien y encuentro con su sonrisa—De verdad, puedes hacerlo—le cedo el diario y me tumbo sobre su barriga. Se ríe, dejándose caer también hacia atrás y quedando extendidos en el sofá.

— ¿Cuántas tienes?

— Compuestas con música, 10.

— ¡Vaya!—muevo la cabeza, intentando encontrar una mejor colocación—Un momento, veo el problema—me extiendo en el lado contrario del sofá—Ven tú—me sonríe y se tumba de espaldas sobre mí, su cabeza en mi pecho—Más cómodo, ¿verdad?

—No tengo madera de sofá mullido como otros.

— ¿Me llamas gordo?—me pellizca con dificultad. No soy enclenque pero genéticamente mi padre me ha legado un cuerpo fibroso, pero delgado. Y como mucho, soy famoso por ser un saco sin fondo.

—Definitivamente, no.

— ¡Qué pena, me había hecho ilusiones!

—10 con música, ¿y sin ella?

—36 y media.

— ¡Joder!—es flipante, tiro de ella para que me mire—Sofía, 46 canciones en menos de un mes—asiente con un gesto— ¿No tenías alguna ya preparada?

—Sí pero las he descartado. Son cosas de las que no me apetece componer ahora.

—Entiendo—respiro hondo, molesto por estar molesto. No sé dónde he dejado la mentira que me contaba sobre que saldré indemne de Sofía. La veo tan abstraída como yo—Bueno, estoy esperando.

 

—o—

 

La he notado rara toda la noche, en la cena y con sus compañeros. He pensado y repensado cómo preguntarle qué le ocurría sin que diese la impresión de que quería controlarla. Al final he estallado en el taxi y, aunque me dio evasivas, hemos llegado a casa con la promesa de que me daría una explicación a su “ausencia mental”.

— No puedo hablarlo contigo.

— Me has contado toda vuestra historia, Sophie, ¿por qué ahora no?—no me voy a andar con rodeos, sé perfectamente que todo esto es por el tío de siempre.

— Porque ya no eres mi psicólogo.

— No te excuses, la gran mayoría me lo has ido confesado a partir de mi “mudanza” y ya no lo era.

Me he sentado en el otro extremo. Necesito poner la distancia física que no logro mantener a otros niveles.

— Repito, ¿por qué ahora no?—saco de la manga mi tono más profesional y frío.

— Porque ahora—tantea las palabras—las cosas son diferentes—duda de nuevo y antes de que pueda seguir interrogándola. ¡Joder Adam! Eso es lo que haces—entre nosotros.

Subo las manos a mi cara, me suelto el pelo, me quito las gafas y muerdo una de las patillas. Todo para intentar calmarme… Con poco éxito. Tengo que evitar agobiarla pero…

— Sólo quiero saber si ha pasado algo entre vosotros.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque quiero saber a lo que atenerme.

Se abre un silencio donde nos miramos fijamente, conteniéndonos.

— ¿Qué temes decirme, Sofía?—su inocencia me hace sentir viejo y cansado— ¿Qué le quieres? Eso ya lo sé desde el minuto uno, nunca me tragué lo de la crisis de ansiedad. Es cierto, mi trabajo se basa en saber observar, escuchar y luego formular las preguntas oportunas.

— Pues ahí lo tienes.

— Voy a respetar todo lo que hagas, Sophie pero no quiero verte de nuevo devastada—se queda muy quieta—Porque pasará.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Adivino? Perdón, lo siento, Adam es…—se levanta y se acerca a mí. Juego con sus manos, nervioso. Comenzamos a hablar sobre las relaciones, la dependencia y poco a poco, entre líneas, le hablo de lo que siento.

— Supongo que primero hay que encontrar a una persona por la que merezca luchar, ¿no?

— No basta con eso. Ambos tienen que estar preparados y no limitarse a actuar borrachos de sentimientos y hormonas. No hay sacrificio en esperar—nos sonreímos y estoy segura que ella piensa que sólo soy yo el que espero por ella. Pero también espero por mí.

— Tú eres más cerebro, yo más de aquí—se señala el corazón.

— Con el tiempo, uno aprende a valorar el momento en el que le toca ser paciente—la punta de mis dedos rozan su mentón y cierra los ojos.

— ¿Y si estás esperando a una persona que no es la adecuada?

— Pues en ese caso, quizás no sea tan cerebral cómo crees.

— Adam. Perdona—coloco un dedo sobre sus labios, no quiero más. Mejor dicho, sí que lo quiero pero no sé si estoy preparado para lanzarme al vacío.

— Soy un adulto, Sofía, y no de los ingenuos. No deseo que te guardes nada que te haga daño, créeme, puedo aguantarlo. Únicamente te pido que me dejes ayudarte a ser fuerte y a que te aprecies para que puedas seguir adelante y elegir sin ataduras, sin sentir que el amor es dolor.

— ¿Y tú qué ganas con eso?— ¿Todo por ejemplo?, pienso sin embargo me acerco a su cara y beso su mejilla.

— Que seas feliz. Y puede que acortar mi espera. Es tarde, ha sido un día muy largo, vamos a la cama. 

— Pero Adam, ¿cómo voy a dormir ahora? Después de esto.

— Pues te pones el pijama, te metes entre las sábanas y te centras en lo a gusto que se está ahí…—me burlo, quitándole hierro al asunto.

— Hablo en serio—me mira con sus grandes ojos oscuros y me siento tentado a lanzarme del todo.

— Ambos sabemos que esto era plausible, ¿me equivoco?—niega con la cabeza.

— Comentaste que no querías nada conmigo.

— No, Sofía, te dije que nunca me aprovecharía de alguien como tú— y espero nunca hacerlo.

 

—o—

 

— ¿Lo has encontrado todo?—alzo la bolsa del Tesco en su dirección— ¿Incluso la pasta fresca?

— Sí, todo.

— ¿Es una noche especial?

— Jane.

— Ok, ok—no deja de sonreír hasta cuando pasa a mi próximo paciente.

 

—o—

 

— ¡Hola! ¿Tienes hambre?

— He hablado con él y me ha dicho que me echa de menos—dejo la fuente de lasaña sobre la mesa y me quito las manoplas. La ansiedad en su mirada no necesita que encima yo me ponga nervioso, aunque se me ha instalado una punzada desagradable en el estómago.

— Ok—asiento lentamente, acercándome a ella—Primero, antes de que digas más, te vamos a quitar el abrigo—deslizo las mangas y aprovecho para acariciar sus brazos y que así se tranquilice—Y te vas a sentar a la mesa.

— Adam—me toca el brazo—Necesito saber si estamos bien con esto.

— ¿No quieres comer primero?—rozo sus hombros.

— No puedo—cojo aire, preparándome para el golpe. Tenía que haberlo supuesto, pasaría tarde o temprano.

— De acuerdo—claudico, mirándola como si estuviese sediento, queriendo recordar cada uno de sus detalles antes del adiós.

— ¿Puedo?

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—prefiero ponerme “el traje de psicólogo” ahora y alejarme de mis propios sentimientos.

— Llevo todo el día pensando en que quería volver aquí.

— ¿Te lo ha hecho pasar mal?— me costaría muy poco pillar un taxi e ir a buscarle.

— No, no, para nada—me mira con vergüenza y siento mi corazón demasiado acelerado, tengo mucho más miedo a perder “algo” que no tengo de lo que pensaba—Me gusta estar aquí contigo y por eso…—se sonroja y la abrazo, riendo de pura liberación.

— Puedes contarme lo que quieras, Sofía—beso su pelo— ¿Sabes? Esto también es muy nuevo para mí pero creo que estamos bien—se acurruca contra mí y me cuesta mucho reprimirme y no dejar salir todas las cosas que ella ha creado en mi interior—Y resuelto esto, ¿cenamos?

 

—o—

Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo.

— Con Marla estuve siete años. Dos de ellos, prometidos.

Conociendo a Sofía pensé que se olvidaría de mí, que nunca habría una pregunta sobre mi pasado y que seguiríamos centrándonos en ella hasta el final de los días. Sí, a veces soy un completo imbécil.

— Porque necesito conocerte como tú me conoces a mí—en parte, esa respuesta me hace ilusión. Por otro lado, no quiero volver a leer páginas pasadas de mi vida sobre todo, las que más dolor me han causado.

— Lo que fui no define lo que soy ahora.

— Pero es parte de ti. Cuéntame más de ella.

— No.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque tienes razón, te conozco—y lo que es aún mayor razón de peso, me conozco a mí.

— ¿Y qué crees que voy a hacer? Yo te he contado todo lo mío con Matt, ¿por qué no me…?

— Porque hemos bebido—y el alcohol no va a favorecer una conversación serna.

— ¡Venga ya, Adam!

— Y no vas a ser capaz de darte cuenta de que no es una “amenaza real”, Sofía.

— ¿Una amenaza?—ríe con cinismo— ¿A qué? ¿Tan increíble es?

— No hagas eso, Sofía.

— Sí, siete años con ella, dos prometidos, seguro que es una tía excepcional.

— Sofía—le agarro las muñecas—No te hagas esto.

— ¿El qué? Si me contaras…

— Si te contara ahora, daría igual lo que dijese porque en tu mente lo vas a pintar como te dé la gana.

— Eso no es verdad.

— Porque no hay nada que anheles más que alguien tome una decisión por ti—y por los dos, porque yo también temo ver en sus ojos la pena y que eso la haga inclinarse por mí. Se enfada y se encierra en su cuarto.

—o—

 

— ¿Adam?—parece sorprendida, no me extraña.

— Hola Jen.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?

— No, bueno—apuro la última calada y aplasto el cigarrillo en el fondo del fregadero—Siento no haber llamado…

— Adam, da igual. De verdad, ¿te encuentras bien?

— No lo sé, Jen—miro a mi alrededor, mi apartamento me parece tan ajeno ahora. Dudo, dudo mucho. Ni siquiera sé por qué la he llamado a ella, exactamente a ella. O sí, sí que lo sé.

— ¿Sigues ahí? Quieres que nos veamos, puedo subir el finde a Londres…

— He conocido a alguien—por fin consigo arrancar de mi garganta.

— La cantante famosa, ¿no?—me quedo con la boca abierta un par de segundos—Disculpa, tiene un nombre raro que no logro recordar.

— Fuzz—articulo, cayendo en que mi ex cuñada ha visto alguna de las noticias en las que nos relacionaban.

— Es guapa—añade y continúo sin palabras. Me enciendo otro cigarrillo, haciendo malabares para no tirar el teléfono en el proceso—Hacéis buena pareja.

— No, Jen, no es lo que piensas—sale de mi boca de manera atropellada.

— Adam, calma—una risa tranquila al otro lado—Antes que me digas nada más, sólo quiero saber una cosa.

— Lo que quieras.

— ¿Te hace feliz?—pienso en su pregunta. Claro que me hace feliz pero no es sólo eso.

— Me ha devuelto las ganas de vivir—se me rompe la voz y me queman los ojos.

— ¡Oh, Adam!

— Lo siento es sólo que…

— Debe ser una chica fantástica—me interrumpe y aprovecho para darle una calada al cigarro e intentar serenarme.

— Es genial pero… Yo no quiero que creas que…—no sé cómo proseguir.

— Mi hermana no habría deseado que te quedases solo, Adam, estoy segura de eso. Así que si esta llamada es para pedirme alguna clase de permiso—las lágrimas impactan en los cristales de mis gafas y se me anuda la garganta—tienes el beneplácito mío y de toda mi familia.

— Gracias.

— No, Adam, gracias a ti. ¡Dios! Estábamos tan preocupados por ti, creíamos que nunca lo superarías.

— Pero…—no sé nada de ellos en años, me cuesta creer a Jen.

— Llamo a tu padre todas las semanas para saber de ti—perplejo, la ceniza cae sobre la encimera—Para nosotros sigues siendo familia, Adam.

No puedo aguantarlo más y me echo a llorar sin control.

 

—o—

Tras hablar por más de una hora con la hermana de mi ex prometida y dar mi palabra de quedar en un par de semanas, dejé pasar el tiempo sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, fumando un cigarrillo tras otro hasta acabar la cajetilla.

La familia de Marla no me había evitado, sólo se habían mantenido en un estado de vigilancia indirecta. Y yo que pensaba que no querían saber nada de mí porque les recordaba el hecho de que su hija había fallecido.

Para ellos era uno más y temían que no fuera capaz de levantar cabeza. Nunca pensé que la gente de mi alrededor estuviese al corriente de lo jodido que realmente estaba.

_“—Supimos que era serio cuando te fuiste a vivir con ella._

_— No ha pasado nada._

_— Da igual, Adam. Era el hecho en sí mismo: habías dado un paso adelante.”_

Me siento en el sofá a oscuras y jugueteo con la manta sin cubrirme.

_“— ¿Ella sabe lo que sientes?_

_— Sí._

_— ¿Y?_

_— Digamos que no soy el único jugador de la partida. Y estoy lejos de ser el favorito del campeonato._

_— Tampoco lo eras para mi hermana y no te fue nada mal. No te rindas.”_

 

 

—o—

 

— Sofía, ¿qué haces aquí?—está en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared y la cabeza caída. Me siento como el peor cabrón del mundo, no debería haberla dejado sola tan alterada.

— Creía que te habías ido—sus palabras se quiebran y me rompen.

— ¿Has comido algo?—poso las manos en sus costillas y la alzo, hasta sentarla en la mesa. Es tan frágil, tan pequeña.

— Adam.

Busco en la nevera algo para cocinar y templarle el cuerpo con algo caliente.

— Adam.

Doy con un poco de jamón york y queso, perfecto para hacer una salsa rápida y los pongo sobre un plato.

— Adam, por favor.

Lleno una olla y preparo los tallarines. Primero quiero traerla de vuelta a la normalidad, que coma, que se relaje y hablaremos pero escucho sus sollozos.  ¡Mierda! Voy hacia ella, me arrodillo a su lado y la abrazo.

 

—o—

 

Debería sentirme miserable por causarle tal impacto y en lugar de eso, no puedo quitarme de la cara la sonrisa de tonto mientras la veo dormir. Parpadea, confusa y le acaricio el pelo.

— Hola.

— Hola—murmura con voz ronca.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Me duele la cabeza—acaricio su frente, deseando borrar el mal rato que le he causado.

— Normal.

— Perdona—niego—Sí, lo siento, me he comportado como…

— No, Sofía. Yo no debí hablar de eso.

— Era una conversación normal, fui yo la que…—rozó sus labios con la yema de los dedos.

— No. Te presioné, Sofía—niega con un gesto—Sí, sí lo hice. Te conté algo a sabiendas de que te haría sentir insegura.

— Pero yo no debería sentirme así porque hayas querido a alguien.

— Eso es cierto—sonrío pensando en lo fácil que suena—Pero sé cómo funciona tu mente.

— Tienes razón.

— ¿En qué de todo?

— En todo—me acaricia el brazo desde el hombro hasta el codo y siento un escalofrío subiendo por mi columna—Si encuentro cualquier pequeña cosa que me haga sentir mal, me obceco con ella.

Más disculpas, en voz queda sobre su cama. Me quedaría toda la vida así, sin avanzar pero disfrutando de un momento como éste.

—Sí, Adam. Mírate: eres genial. Eres inteligente, atento, dulce, protector, divertido, guapo. No deberías estar aquí por alguien como yo.

— Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cómo es alguien como tú?

— Alguien que no es Marla.

— Por supuesto—resuelvo. Claro que no es ella, no puede ser ella y además, tras rumiarlo mucho ahora sé que no quiero que sea ella. Quiero a Sofía, a su enorme rompecabezas, a su maravilloso caos.

— ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?—la atraigo hacia mí, su cabeza sobre mi abdomen. Respiro hondo, ha llegado la hora de mostrar todas mis cartas y aunque sé que me dolerá, quiero compartirlo con ella. Así conocerá quién fui y en lo que ella me ha convertido.

 

—o—

 

—Cuando Marla murió, yo me volví un cascarón vacío. Cada día que pasaba me endurecía más, no dejaba pasar a nadie más allá de lo estrictamente educado. Tú fuiste la primera persona que me rompió los esquemas y a la que no podía desahuciar. Me necesitabas y yo me había olvidado de lo qué era eso.

He hablado de cosas que sólo guardaba para mí, he llorado y me he dejado consolar. Sofía me mira con cuidado y acaricia mi espalda sin descanso. Escucho directamente el latido de su corazón desde la “almohada” que ha conformado para mí en su tripa.

—No quiero que me tengas lastima y que actúes diferente.

—Pides mucho—la cadencia del movimiento no cambia—Intento pensar en qué habría hecho yo en la misma situación y sólo concluyo en que no lo habría superado.

Ahí está, le daré pena.

—No quería que supieses…—sus dedos me callan.

—No siento lástima por ti, Adam—sus ojos oscuros me traspasan—Gracias por confiar en mí—intento hablar pero sus falanges continúan sobre mis labios—Gracias por dejarme ver que eres humano.

—Claro que lo soy—farfullo sobre su piel y le saco una sonrisa.

—En serio, Adam, gracias. Tú siempre has sido el estoico de los dos y me alegra, bueno quizás me alegra no es la palabra…

— Sí, es esa.

— Sí—ríe de nuevo y me rasca la barba—Saber tus debilidades, tus emociones, que te dejes—acaricia mis brazos—proteger por mí,…

Nos quedamos en silencio y sin embargo, nos decimos tantas cosas. Me besa la frente y me mece. Siento como me pesan los párpados y me abandono en sus brazos.

—o—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí terminan los capítulos narrados por Adam y vuelve Fuzz en primera persona: la gira se acerca, el disco hay que grabarlo y tiene dos hombres que la hacen dudar...
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Un abrazo.


	19. And we'll fly, and we'll fall, and we'll burn. No one will recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que conoce toda la historia, el futuro de Fuzz parece muy claro... ¿Seguro?
> 
>  
> 
> Canción del título: La fuente inagotable de frases fantásticas de Stockholm Syndrome

**CUENTA ATRÁS: 72 DÍAS - 21/06/2015**

—o—

¿Cómo he llegado a este momento? ¿A este lugar? Debería quedarme en mi casa, disfrutando de la ausencia de secretos y sin embargo, aquí estoy, a las seis de la mañana deambulando por Oxford Street, semi desierta un domingo a estas horas.

Cuando Adam al final se ha dormido tras expulsar todos sus recuerdos y emociones, me he pasado horas acariciándole el pelo y viéndole descansar. Sólo pensaba en la paz que me daba que estuviese allí, que fuese capaz de confesarme la parte más oscura de su vida y luego, cerrar los ojos y ser tan vulnerable.

Es un hombre maravilloso y siente algo por mí tan… ¡Uff! ¿Cómo definirlo?

— Cuidado señorita.

Me hago a un lado para que el repartidor pase su carrito y me pego al escaparate del Selfridges. La piedra de la fachada me transmite más frescor del esperado. La piedra y que he salido con una chaqueta que se consideraría fina incluso en mi país para un verano de mentira como es el británico.

Permanezco un rato ahí, con la sensación de ansiedad impaciente alojada en mi estómago.

La Sofía de hace dos años estaría dando saltos de alegría, perdida en una nube cursi de amor y adrenalina. Se habría quedado en casa, aprovechando la coyuntura para dormir con él y quizás despertarse y besarle.

¡Dos putos años! ¿Qué digo? Menos de eso.

Antes me repetía que no estaba bien, que no podría avanzar porque no quería perder aquello que había tenido,… ¿Y ahora? ¿A qué cojones le tengo miedo?

La sensación del estómago asciende a mi pecho y a la garganta. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyo las palmas de las manos contra la fachada, buscando la manera de volver a mi ser.

 

_“— ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_— Verte dormir._

_— Pero, ¿cómo coño has entrado?_

_— ¡Ah! Una tiene sus recursos—sonrío y le enseño un duplicado de su tarjeta—A partir de ahora y para los del hotel, soy tu asistente personal._

_— Vamos, que le dan la llave de mi habitación a cualquiera._

_Antes de que el cojín de mi espalda caiga sobre su cara, da un brinco de la cama y se sienta sobre mí en el sillón._

_— No, no, suéltame._

_— ¡Venga, no seas tonta!—su cara busca la mía y hago contorsiones para impedírselo._

_— No, no, dale un beso a cualquiera—me tapo la boca con los brazos._

_— Sabes perfectamente que era una broma._

_— Ah, ¿sí?—apoya su nariz sobre mis antebrazos y su mirada queda a la par que la mía— ¿Cómo puedes tener unos ojos tan preciosos?_

_La parte de sus mejillas que no está cubierta de vello se enrojece ligeramente— ¿Pretendías desarmarme?_

_— Más bien conquistarte._

_— No te esfuerces—sus largos dedos retiran mis brazos—Eso lo conseguiste hace tiempo.”_

 

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?—abro los ojos, desubicada y me encuentro el repartidor, que vuelve ahora con el carro vacío— ¿Necesita sentarse?—sólo me da tiempo a asentir con la cabeza y…

 

—o—

 

— ¿Señorita?—vuelvo a cerrar los ojos—No, no, señorita—siento unas suaves palmadas en las mejillas—Quizás no le entiende, Frank—y abro los ojos nuevamente— ¿Puede oírme? Si no puede hablar, mire hacia arriba y…

— Sí—toso—Le escucho—son dos hombres. Uno es el repartidor y el otro, un policía.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está embarazada?

—No, no—intento reincorporarme pero el policía me lo impide.

— No, manténgase extendida aquí, la ambulancia llegará de un momento a otro.

— ¿Ambulancia? Estoy bien, de verdad, agente.

— Quédese ahí, por favor, señorita. ¿Recuerda su nombre?

— Claro—respondo algo molesta, no quiero ambulancias, quiero levantarme y caminar hacia mi casa o pillar un taxi—Sofía.

— Sofía, ¿ha tomado drogas?

— No, no, no—intento levantarme de nuevo—Sólo me he mareado. Estoy bien, de verdad. Gracias a ambos pero quiero…

— Por favor, quédese quieta, seguramente no es nada pero…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No esperaba que se desmayase y no pude recogerla a tiempo, lo siento señorita Sofía.

— ¿Eh?—pero la sirena de la ambulancia corta nuestro diálogo.

— Perfecto, ya están aquí.

 

—o—

 

— No debería ir indocumentada por la calle.

— Lo sé agente pero…—salía de mi casa huyendo de un caballero que planea hacerle algo tan feo  a una dama como ser comprensivo, quererla y tratarla como a una reina. Todo muy lógico.

— Bueno, su amigo viene ya para acá—por supuesto, además de eso, vendrá porque es un puñetero amor de hombre.

— No hacía falta, puedo coger un taxi.

— No conviene que vaya sola tras los puntos. Tenga paciencia y háganos el favor de quedarse aquí hasta que acuda su amigo, debe estar al llegar, ¿no?—el médico cruza una mirada con el policía.

— Sí, contactamos con él cuando aún estaba inconsciente y le dimos las señales del hospital.

 

—o—

 

No me puedo ir pero nadie me ha dicho que no pueda darme una cabezadita. Bueno, sí, de hecho me han aconsejado que no me duerma por eso del golpe en la cabeza y la brecha de cuatro puntos pero… era un consejo. Además, como no me han devuelto el móvil, poco puedo hacer sino esperar por Adam.

Un murmullo en el pasillo diferente, no el de las camillas y los gemidos. Es el típico que se produce cuando muchas personas empiezan a mirar al mismo punto…, intuyo que alguien se ha dado cuenta de quién soy, así que mejor mantener los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien?

— No—intento recordar cómo respirar.

— Estás muy pálida, ¿llamo a una enferma, Sofía?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Me avisaron—sus manos frías como témpanos tocan mi cabeza y aunque intento retirarla, las afirma con cuidado de no hacerme daño—Bueno, esa calva no te va a hacer gracia cuando la veas, pero no parece muy grave. ¿Estabas sola por ahí a las seis de la mañana de un domingo?—abro los ojos, algo alucinada por el tono paternalista de su voz y le veo arrodillado ante mí.

— Ah, claro, como tú nunca sales.

— Con esta ropa no vienes de marcha.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque te conozco, Sofía—duelo de miradas y empiezo a pensar que el golpe ha sido grande cuando noto que mi boca se tensa en una sonrisa. Se ríe y yo también, sin poder evitarlo—Te han drogado, ¿eh?

— Algo me habrán puesto, sí—sigo riéndome y se levanta, ofreciéndome la mano.

— ¿Puedes andar?

— Joder, Matt, que estoy bien—me doy cuenta que he alzado la voz más de lo debido cuando ya no sólo nos miran los pacientes, sus familias sino también el personal sanitario—Mejor, vámonos.

— Sí, venga, vamos a recoger tus cosas—me ofrece su brazo y me engancho a él.

 

—o—

 

— ¡Wow! Este no lo conocía.

— ¿No?

— No—rozo la piel de la tapicería del Aston Martin—Creí que siempre cogías el Mini para Londres.

— Sí, pero necesitaba el coche más rápido—siento como mi corazón se derrite ante ese comentario— ¿Sabes? Me sorprendió que aún me mantuvieses como tu AA.

—Ya—susurro. Claro, su nombre va precedido del código de contacto de emergencia. Lo puse en la gira y nunca lo volví a revisar.

— Supuse que no te habrías dado cuenta—dice en voz baja.

 

—o—

 

Quedan apenas dos calles para entrar en mi barrio. Hemos venido en un silencio sólo roto por las continuas preguntas de Matt sobre mi bienestar:

_¿Tienes frío? ¿Tienes calor? ¿Quieres que ponga música? Si te molestan los baches puedo intentar buscar otra ruta, etc._

Un semáforo más y cruzaremos Caledonian Road.

— Matt.

— ¿Quieres que pare? ¿Estás bien?—se atropella.

— Sí—sonrío—Sólo es que no quiero…

¿Qué le digo? No quiero volver a casa porque Adam me estará esperando.

— Sofía, ¿estás bien?—su mano abandona la palanca de cambios y se apoya en mi muslo izquierdo.

— Sí, de verdad, ni me duele.

— No, Sofía, no te estoy preguntando por la herida…

— Deja de preguntarme

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no quiero serte sincera—sale de mi boca y la ansiedad de mi estómago se libera. La luz verde del semáforo baña el habitáculo y el coche de atrás toca el claxon, ganándose una peineta made in Bellamy antes de arrancar.

 

—o—

 

— Es la anestesia.

— Ya, ya.

— Pero no puedes negar que la cara del tío ha sido un poema—más risas que casi hacen que tire el café sobre la carísima tapicería del coche— No sé cómo no van más Aston Martins al McAuto.

—Ni yo—responde mientras muerde su hash brown.

Ante nosotros una pequeña valla y el río Támesis. Ya ha amanecido pero la estampa sigue siendo preciosa de largo.

Respiro, relajada con el olor del café. Recojo algunas de las migas de mi muffin sobre mi camiseta y me las como.

— Si tienes hambre, puedo volver a por más de arándanos.

— A ti lo que te ha gustado es el numerito, confiésalo—su risa calmada que siempre me devuelve a nuestro pasado en común, ahora simplemente me hace sentir bien.

— Es verdad, me has pillado—le miro sin entender y sus ojos y su media sonrisa me observan con tal cariño que pienso que podría tocarlo—Hacía mucho tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien con algo tan estúpido.

— Tengo ese don, ¿eh?—le doy un codazo y pone los ojos en blanco.

— Al César lo que es del César.

— Así me gusta.

Uno de esos barcos que sirven de casa flotante en los canales pasa ante nosotros. Con un verde after eight, ese color nacional de estas tierras y una terraza llena de flores.

— Casi que uno desearía vivir ahí

— Sí—asiento, de acuerdo.

— Vivir flotando como si estuvieses en el espacio...—reconozco perfectamente ese tono. Lo utiliza cuando se mete en sus pensamientos y su cabeza vuela lejos. Es la parte de genio, la de loco, la del ser más magnífico que he conocido jamás. Y ese pensamiento tan claro me golpea el estómago como una maza.

Podría amar a Adam, podría quererle, disfrutar de una vida fantástica. Nos reiríamos, discutiríamos, nos reconciliaríamos. Más tarde, nos casaríamos, tendríamos niños y hasta quizás, tres o cuatro gatos.

Sería tan feliz como siempre he soñado. Tendría a mi lado a un hombre leal, fiel, cariñoso.

Lo sé.

—Matt—sus ojos me miran confundidos, retornando de cualquiera que fuese su aventura espacial— ¿Qué tal te van las cosas con Elle?—trago saliva, entre sorprendida y orgullosa de mí misma por atreverme a preguntarle por ella.

—Bien—asiente con la cabeza y acaricia el volante—Es una chica buena, divertida.

—Y muy guapa—matizo.

—Sí, es guapa—sus ojos bajan a su regazo—Es modelo.

—Lo sé.

—Ya—susurra.

Otro barco navega hacia Londres y las ondas que produce pintan las barreras. El Támesis sigue siendo la arteria de la gran ciudad, no una mera atracción turística.

— ¿Y tú con Adam?

No me espero la pregunta aunque la misma cordialidad manda sobre su realización. Yo pregunto, él responde. Él pregunta y yo, se lo debo.

—No estamos juntos—sus ojos cambian de expresión—Nunca hemos estado juntos, Matt—nuestras miradas conectan un largo segundo—Él me quiere—juego con la pulsera de hilo de mi muñeca—Con todo lo que soy, me quiere, ¿puedes creerlo?—sonrío con ironía.

— Sería un tonto si no lo hiciera—en voz baja pero sin dejar de mirarme.

—Matt—le increpo.

— Es la verdad. Si te conoce lo suficiente, y me consta que se ha convertido en alguien extremadamente importante para ti, que se enamore de ti es la resolución más lógica.

— Venga ya.

— Me pasó a mí en un par de semanas y estaba felizmente prometido.

— No, Matt.

— Creía que estábamos siendo sinceros el uno con el otro.

— No.

— ¿No?

— No.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque entonces no debería decirte que no hay nada que desee más que estar con Adam, que quererle que tener una puñetera vida normal, preciosa llena de cariño, comprensión y seguridad. Una relación sana y cálida.

— ¿Y no es lo que quieres?—la distancia se acorta, la pulsión vuelve y yo… Yo estoy tan cansada de luchar.

— No, no quiero algo normal—menos mal que me he bebido todo el café porque de una palmada tiro el envase a la alfombrilla—Quiero estar al borde del precipicio. Quiero quemarme. Quiero sentir que mi cuerpo no puede contener todo lo que tengo dentro y obligarme a trascender. Quiero algo loco. Quiero algo extraordinario—noto el escozor de las lágrimas y fijo la vista en mi ventanilla.

— Puedes tenerlo—su voz suena ronca.

— ¿Lo tienes tú con Elle?—su risa cargada de cinismo y su mano halando mi brazo hasta poner nuestros rostros frente a frente.

— No, Sofía. Ni lo tengo con Elle, ni lo tuve con Kate, ni con Gaia ni con nombres que ni siquiera vale la pena recordar—sus largos dedos acarician el hueso de mi mandíbula. Me mira en silencio— ¿Lo has sentido tú alguna vez?

— Sí—y nunca una sola sílaba significó tanto para mí. Nos miramos con intensidad pero manteniendo las distancias— ¿Y tú?—asiente con un gesto, rápido y firme, de su cabeza.

— Espero que no me insultes preguntándome por quién—su mano resbala por mi piel cuando muevo la cabeza de lado a lado—Bien—murmura, dibujando con el pulgar círculos bajo mi barbilla.

Más cartas dadas vuelta sobre la mesa. Me atrevo a tocarle, apoyando la mano en su antebrazo. Es el único movimiento junto al de sus dedos, nuestros ojos siguen clavados sobre las pupilas del otro. Unos ojos de un azul claro pero intenso, dignos de un código pantone.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?—pregunto, titubeante. Coge aire y el errático movimiento de sus yemas se detiene.

— Sofía—su mano libre rodea mi cintura y nos acerca—Pues que te voy a besar y no vas a poder hacer o decir nada que me haga cambiar de idea.

Antes de poder reaccionar sus labios ya han sellado los míos. Simples roces superficiales pero con la fuerza suficiente para empujar todas las emociones desde dentro hasta nuestros ojos. Noto sus mejillas húmedas y nuestras lágrimas se unen para cuando el beso se vuelve más profundo. El gusto salado se mezcla con uno que mis papilas sólo saben con categorizar con su nombre, el sabor de Matt.

Nuestras lenguas se unen y desunen pero el llanto no cesa y coloco las palmas de mis manos sobre su pecho porque necesito parar.

La desesperación es compartida. Sus brazos me acunan mientras deja más besos y lágrimas sobre mi pelo. En mis oídos, el eco de los frenéticos latidos de su corazón y algún quejido.

Nada que aguante tanta presión durante tanto tiempo puede desquebrajarse lentamente. El dolor entre nosotros se retroalimenta.

El daño infligido mientras. El sufrimiento de después. Los meses sin vernos, queriendo a un fantasma en nuestras vidas.

Los días de vernos y tragarlo todo.

Sabernos en brazos de otros.

Tener la certeza de que ha amado a otra piel que no era la mía.

Volverse loco pensando en que otro me hacía suya.

—Sofía—es un ruego entre sorbidos. No es el tono calmado de Adam. La naturaleza de Matt es la de una supernova antes de estallar: sabe que tanta intensidad va a barrerle pero siempre sigue adelante—Si vas a separarte de mí de nuevo, dímelo ahora.

—No puedo asegurártelo—porque no me fío de mi misma, por sólo sé sentir cuando soy tan suya como ahora—Quizás no debas…

—Da igual—me corta y me besa de nuevo, mordiendo mis labios. Cuando mi teléfono comienza a sonar, lo agarra de entre mis muslos y lo tira al asiento trasero.

—Matt—me separo e intento alcanzarlo pero su mano rodea mi muñeca.

—No—sus ojos están tan rojos y lejos de percibirle débil, lo veo tan estoico como cuando sube al escenario—Aquí sólo estamos tú y yo. No hay sitio para nadie más.

 

—o—

 

Antes de abrir del todo la puerta escucho los pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras.

— ¡Dios mío! Llevo llamándote toda la mañana, ¿estás bien?—Adam me levanta del suelo y me estruja sin esfuerzo. En mi estómago se crea un nuevo nudo y me siento miserable.

—Sí, sí, Adam.

— Pero, ¿qué es esto? ¡Te han dado puntos en la cabeza!—me suelta y pone las manos sobre mis hombros, mirándome detenidamente— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Te han atracado? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí—agarro sus manos—De verdad, que sí—su ceño sigue fruncido—Me desmayé esta mañana en Oxford Street.

— ¿Desmayar? ¿Oxford Street?

—Vamos arriba, por favor, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

—Vale, me parece bien—enlaza mis manos y sube delante de mí— ¿Has comido algo?—su preocupación me hace sentir cada vez peor.

 

_“— ¿Y cómo sé que volverás?_

_—Tenemos una gira en dos meses y medio._

_—No voy a esperarme dos meses y medio, Sofía._

_—No tienes por qué hacerlo._

_—No, no me has entendido. Yo te quiero ahora, Sofía._

_— ¿Y Elle? ¿Vas a romper con ella así sin más?_

_—Sí._

_—Matt, por favor, no eres así._

_—Sofía—sus manos acarician mi espalda—Que me odie si quiere, con todo el derecho del mundo. No me importa—un beso en mi nariz, otro en mi barbilla, el tercero en mis labios… como antaño—Vendería mi alma al diablo por estar contigo._

_—Eso no está bien, Matt—le beso en el mismo orden y sus manos vuelven a mi cintura._

_—Pero es la verdad.”_

El vaso de agua se agita entre mis manos, estoy mucho más nerviosa de lo que creía. Sus ojos verdes me analizan y su rictus cambia.

— ¿Cómo?—articula.

— Pues supongo que como ayer no comí muy bien y esta mañana salí sin desayunar—levanta la mano y me callo.

—No, Sofía—se quita las gafas y se frota las sienes—Sé que probablemente te hayas caído, veo los puntos, no soy idiota—únicamente por el cambio de su vocabulario me doy cuenta de su enfado, su rostro no muestra emoción alguna.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—trago el agua con dificultad, intentando recordar si algún fotógrafo ha hecho acto de presencia en mi “aventura”. No recuerdo ninguno pero tampoco soy capaz de acordarme de otra cosa que no sea él.

Una risotada áspera, llena de cinismo. Completamente impropia de alguien tan dulce como él… Pero bueno, es lo que le ocurre a la gente cuando le haces daño.

— Te sonará primitivo—se coloca las gafas y se mesa la barba—Reconozco tu olor. No el del champú o la colonia, sino toda esa mezcla que es tu esencia.

— He estado en el hospital…

— Y he visto tu cara al entrar, tus ojos. Esa mirada siempre lleva asociada el mismo nombre.

—Lo…

— ¡No!—se levanta del sillón— ¡No lo digas!

— Adam—me levanto y quiero tocarle pero me esquiva.

— No me digas que lo sientes cuando no es verdad, Sofía.

— De verdad, Adam, lo siento mucho—logro acariciar su jersey sin embargo, me mira de una manera que hace que retire la mano. Parece que me va a decir algo pero, se gira y se mete en su habitación.

Le doy un minuto antes de ir tras él, esperándome el portazo pero la puerta sigue abierta.

— Adam—al no recibir respuesta, paso al interior.

Está sentado en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta. Su preciosa melena cae en cascada por su espalda y sus codos están apoyados en sus muslos. Con cuidado me voy acercando pero no hace el mínimo movimiento. Al acercarme veo sus gafas sobre el nórdico, al lado de la goma de su pelo.

Me quedo frente a él y la luz de la ventana dibuja la silueta de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. No alza el rostro.

— ¿Puedo?—pregunto haciendo una seña con el brazo derecho, pidiéndole permiso para sentarme a su lado.

— No—murmura y abraza mis piernas, colocándome en el hueco de las suyas y apoyando la frente en mi estómago.

— Adam—le acaricio el pelo, no sabiendo decir más y me aprieta más contra él.

— No—repite e intento hacerle levantar la cara para que me mire.

— No quería…—balbuceo, buscando las palabras exactas que le transmitan lo que siento. Soy incapaz de verbalizarlo, sus manos me sueltan y sus ojos verdes me pillan en mitad de la confusión. Se yergue ante mí con una expresión tan vacía que me rompe.

Antes de que la primera lágrima resbale por mi mejilla, me evita y camina hacia su armario. Me siento en la cama, observando cómo recoge sus cosas.

— Te puedo ayudar—me mira de una manera tan fría que se me olvida respirar por un segundo—Si quieres—concluyo en un murmullo.

— Si quieres tú—emite mientras en cuclillas llena la bolsa.

—No, yo, no…—otra vez su mirada dejándome muda.

— Tú, no, ¿qué?—se levanta y viene hacia mí— ¿Qué es lo que no quieres? ¿Qué me vaya? ¿Después de…?—hace un ademán con la mano izquierda y tira la camisa que estaba doblando sobre la cama.

— No quiero perderte.

— ¿Perderme?

— Sí, no quiero…

— Era una ilusión llena de nada. No tienes nada que extrañar— se acerca al borde de la cama y tengo que reclinarme para verle bien.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!—reacciono— ¡No es justo!

— Claro que no lo es—grita y cierra los ojos, calmándose. Noto el corazón latiendo en la cicatriz. Se inclina sobre mí—No se pierde lo que nunca se ha tenido.

— No te puedes ir así—mi mano roza la punta de su pelo. Cierra de nuevo los ojos y mis dedos enroscan uno de sus mechones.

— Tienes razón—responde aún con los ojos cerrados y una de sus manos sujeta mi espalda—No puedo irme así.

Su beso me pilla desprevenida y el brazo que me servía de apoyo se vence, cayendo su cuerpo sobre el mío.

 

—o—

 

Cuando me mudé invertía mucho tiempo paseando. Unas veces por fascinación ante la nueva ciudad que se abría a mis ojos, otras entregando curriculums y peregrinando de cafetería en cafetería con mi ordenador, beneficiándome de wifi gratis por un café y un scone. No obstante, lo mejor de pasear era que me ayudaba a despejar la mente. Andando pienso mejor, imagino mejor, creo mejor.

Al empezar a ser reconocida, fue uno de los lujos que más me dolió sacrificar. Infravaloramos el anonimato, el ser una persona cualquiera salvo para un pequeño grupo de humanos. Estar tan expuesto te roba la esencia, parte del alma. Desvirtúa quién eres al intentar ganar una batalla entre lo que quieres mostrar y ocultar.

Salvaguardas tanto lo que realmente eres, que pierdes por el camino esa identidad.

Yo siempre fui indecisa y limítrofe. Como no sabía decidir, lo quería todo. Luego la vida te va dando palos y te obligas a recortar tus tiempos de elección y a intentar no mirar atrás una vez te pronuncias.

A medida que me fui haciendo más famosa, las elecciones dejaron de ser más cosa mía y más de las circunstancias que me rodeaban: los lugares a los que ir, la forma de intimar con la gente, la ropa que vestir,…

Para alguien como yo fue muy cómodo dejarse llevar y no tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a un todo o nada.

Abro el Skype y sonrío al ver a mi hermana conectada. A los tres tonos, la imagen de su rostro moreno ocupa la pantalla.

— ¡Vaya hermanita! ¡Ya era hora!

— Hola a ti también, Helen.

— ¿Qué ocurre, peque?

— ¿Qué has visto algo en mi aura?

— No seas ácida, Sophie—arruga la nariz— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—De todo—me lo pienso mientras noto como mi cuerpo se va atemperando bajo la camisa—Por cierto, no te equivocaste para nada con el aura de Adam.

 

—o—


	20. There’s nothing left for you or for me, don’t give in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam vuelve a dar su punto de vista, con alguna que otra sorpresa de por medio.
> 
> Canción del título: Explorers

**Cuenta atrás: 69 días 24/06/2015**

 

—o—

 

— ¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está?

— Repito, ¿qué haces aquí?—sigo sus ojos hacia mi brazo extendido, agarrando la puerta. Si piensa que va a poder meterse en mi casa sin ganarse un puñetazo es que me tiene por más tonto de lo que soy.

— ¿Me juras que no está ahí dentro?

— No tengo nada que hablar contigo—le espeto, haciendo el ademán de cerrar la puerta pero su pierna se interpone.

— Me da igual. No tenemos por qué ser amigos—asiento con un golpe de cabeza—Sólo quiero saber si está bien.

— Entonces, llámala.

— ¿No crees que si me cogiese el teléfono no estaría aquí?—frunzo los labios. Así que de verdad ha vuelto a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Siento una punzada en el pecho mezcla de culpabilidad y preocupación. Tengo que deshacerme de él.

— Seguro que tu productora…

— No, Adam, no. Ni rastro. Ni la compañía, ni en su casa hay nadie, ni Andy, EJO o Phil. Por Dios, ni su hermana sabe dónde está.

— ¿Has llamado a Helen?—la sorpresa me hace bajar la guardia y entra en mi apartamento.

— Claro y no he llamado a sus padres porque no tengo forma—mira alrededor como un gato enjaulado. Esa ansiedad que tiene por encontrarla acaba infectándome. Me quito las gafas para limpiarlas con la camisa, aunque es más una maniobra para romper el contacto visual directo con Matt—No lo sabías—no pregunta—Joder—coge su teléfono y marca, mientras se muerde el pulgar—No, no sé nada nuevo, él tampoco. ¿Tú?—hace una pausa y maldice—No sé si quería esa respuesta o la contraria. ¿De verdad? Venga, vale, te llamo en el coche—se dispone a cruzar la puerta.

— ¡Eh, eh, eh!—le sujeto del brazo para frenarle y me dedica una mirada furibunda— ¿Qué te ha dicho?—casi puedo ver en sus ojos como su cerebro evalúa darme o no una respuesta—Por favor, Matt, no tenía ni puta idea de que estaba desaparecida. La última vez que la vi—trago grueso, recordando el preciso instante—Me fui de su casa hace tres días—concluyo.

— La dejé en esa casa hace tres días—le suelto el brazo y se apoya en el quicio de la puerta—Mira, Adam—deja los ojos en blanco y los cierra—Realmente, no tenía derecho a venir aquí pero…

— Yo habría hecho lo mismo—atajo—Y probablemente habría sido aún menos diplomático.

—Me da que no—tose y dibuja una sonrisa.

— Créeme—nos mantenemos la mirada.

— Hablaba con Dom, es mi amigo, el…

— Sí, el batería de Muse, sí—le corto permitiéndome ser mal educado— ¿Qué te ha dicho?

— Que no hay nada de ella en hospitales ni en policía.

— Menos mal.

— Y que no podemos poner una denuncia porque es mayor de edad y no tenemos parentesco…

— Sí, sí que podemos.

— Se lo ha dicho la policía de Towers of Ham…

— Vosotros no podéis pero yo, sí—ante su mirada de desconcierto, le aclaro—Ha sido paciente mía, en los casos de enfermos mentales—enmarco con comillas—su terapeuta es considerado autoridad suficientemente competente como para presentar la denuncia.

— Perfecto, recoge tus cosas…

— No.

— ¿Qué?

— No voy a hacer eso.

— Pero, ¿no quieres encontrarla?—me muerdo la lengua para no decirle que no, que no quiero volverla a ver, que he decidido sacarla de mi vida, que por eso ignoro las llamadas a mi consulta y apagué el móvil al salir de su casa. Aún no lo he vuelto a encender.

— ¿Y si ella no quiere que la encuentren? Quizás sólo quiere un tiempo.

Matt me mira con rabia. Le saco casi una cabeza y aunque no soy un tío especialmente fornido, ya soy más corpulento que él. De llegar a las manos, tiene más que perder…

— Pues que sea ella la que me diga que la deje en paz. No sé quién piensas que soy y la verdad, me importa una mierda, pero de todo lo que puedas pensar de mí, te puedo asegurar que no soy un tío que va a joderle la vida a nadie. He venido aquí porque suponía que estaría contigo… Y joder, aunque me muriese de celos, me hubiese encantado verla aquí y saber que se encuentra bien. ¿Sabes? Ya se fue una vez de mi vida así y ha sido la parte más jodida de mi existencia. Luego, volvió y aunque no quería saber nada de mí, allí estaba, al alcance de mi mano para cuidarla si algo le pasaba.

— Tú no podías ayudarla.

— Lo sé. Por eso te busqué.

— ¿Cómo que…?—me deja fuera de juego y aunque pregunto, las piezas encajan.

— Le pedí a la compañía que le buscasen terapia, un apoyo—siento como se me abre la boca de asombro.

— Fuiste tú.

— Sé que eres el mejor y sabía que ella no estaba en una situación fácil—mete las manos en los bolsillos de tu chaqueta—Además, eras famoso por no involucrarte más allá de lo más estricto profesional—hace una pausa—Pero supongo que eres humano.

— Nunca he hecho algo parecido antes…—levanta la mano.

— Lo sé—asiente con la cabeza—Sofía es muy especial. No se da cuenta pero es capaz de hablar cinco minutos contigo y que desees pasar toda la vida a su lado.

Me quedo mudo. Quisiera recriminarle todo el daño que le hizo sin embargo, la imagen que tenía de Matt dista mucho del hombre que tengo enfrente. La quiere. No sé si más o menos que yo porque los sentimientos más profundos de un hombre sólo los conoce él mismo. Es frustrante ver que es un buen tipo que se enamoró por bajar la guardia… Igual que yo.

— Nadie se enamora a sabiendas—digo en voz alta, resumiendo unos pensamientos que él no conoce.

— No—emite.

— ¿Me das un momento?—un gesto de su mano abierta y me voy a mi dormitorio, la única estancia junto al baño que tiene puerta. Busco mi móvil y lo enciendo. Lo silencio lo más rápidamente posible. El calendario se sincroniza con mi agenda y aparecen los recordatorios de las próximas citas y entre medias, veo sus WhatsApps.

Sofía: Hola Adam. Acabo de despertarme y, a decir verdad, no me sorprende que ni tú ni tus cosas estén aquí. En ningún momento pensé que ibas a cambiar de idea y creo que ese pensamiento es recíproco. Pero te equivocas… o no. Quizás has hecho lo mejor. Aléjate de mí, no soy lo suficientemente buena para alguien como tú, deberías saberlo antes.

Mi estómago se encoge por minutos.

Sofía: De todas maneras, tenías razón en lo que me dijiste: opté por anticiparme a un comportamiento que no sabía que tenías. Conjeturé que actuarías de una manera sólo para salir de una puñetera vez de la indecisión. Lo siento.

No quiero ponerme a llorar. Me dije que una vez cerrase la verja de su casa, todo lo pasado, se quedaría allí.

Sofía: Sé que no te gusta porque piensas que te miento pero, lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

El siguiente mensaje se espacia tres horas de los últimos.

Sofía: Nunca debí acercarme a ti. Te pedí demasiadas cosas y no te permití negarte. Lo hice a sabiendas que nada de lo que ocurría era normal pero me pudo el egoísmo. Contigo siempre llegaba a sentirme bien. Contigo soy lo que era y soy diferente. Es tan difícil de explicar.

Veinte minutos después, continúa.

Sofía: No sé en qué momento me enamoré de ti.

Siento el golpeteo frenético del corazón en la frente y tras mis ojos.

Sofía: Lo hice. Ahora estoy segura de que es así.

Otro par de minutos después.

Sofía: Pero me aterrorizó. Me dio tanto miedo pensar en ti y en mí. En algo nuestro… y en que saliese mal. Así que me centré en que deseaba algo extraordinario, algo que me introdujese en una montaña rusa de emociones, que en tu calma nunca iban a existir.

Sofía: Y para mí esa sensación tiene nombre: Matt.

No hay más hasta el día siguiente.

Sofía: Tranquilo, no voy a ir a la consulta. He llamado y sé que tu recepcionista me da largas. Me parece normal. Sólo quería decirte que no habría soportado otro cuento de hadas.

Sofía: Me enamoré una vez así y me destrozó. No puedo hacerlo otra vez.

No la entiendo. Lo habitual es que lo hiciese pero, ahora, no soy capaz de comprenderla.

No hay más mensajes hasta ayer por la noche.

Sofía: No te molestaré más.

Mis dedos bailan sobre la pantalla.

Adam: No me molestas. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?

— ¿Te ha escrito?—la voz del cantante me sobresalta.

— ¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?

— He tocado tres veces—emite hosco con la vista clavada en mi teléfono— ¿Está bien?

— No lo sé—respondo a la defensiva para inmediatamente obligarme a recordar que de estar en su posición actuaría de manera idéntica—No lo parece.

Matt rebusca en los bolsillos y saca una cajetilla de tabaco, se queda mirando fijamente al cigarrillo.

—Puedes fumar aquí dentro si quieres—le aclaro y levanta la vista hacia mí como despertando de un sueño.

— Gracias—murmura, prendiendo el encendedor. Le quito importancia con una mueca. Me tienta imitarle y buscar algo de consuelo en aspirar lentamente el humo lleno de nicotina. – Sé la respuesta pero…—levanto la cabeza, animándole a que prosiga—La última vez que hablamos me dijo que no había pasado nada entre vosotros… Yo… eh, joder—da una larga calada.

— La besaste—otra vez esa odiosa criatura hablándome desde las entrañas: los celos—Yo también lo hice.

 

_“— Claro que no lo es—grito e intento mantener la calma. No puedo. Todo se ha ido al carajo y no siento el corazón roto, sino vacío. Me inclino sobre ella y sus enormes ojos oscuros me engullen—No se pierde lo que nunca se ha tenido._

_— No te puedes ir así—su mano roza la punta de mi melena. Cierro los ojos y sus dedos me acarician._

_— Tienes razón—apoyo la mano en su espalda y mantengo los ojos cerrados, respirando su aroma, reteniendo su tacto. No quiero quedarme con las ganas—No puedo irme así—y la beso. A tientas, a oscuras de manera deliberada, como un niño pequeño. El peso de mi cuerpo la obliga a caer sobre el colchón y sus labios me responden.”_

 

Matt expulsa el humo por las fosas nasales con la vista fija en la mano con la que toma el cigarrillo.

Nos encontramos en el mismo punto. Si algo me enseñaron mis estudios es a “escuchar” todo lo que no se dice: leer posturas, descifrar gestos, entender miradas,… Cuánto más conoces a la persona, mejor, no obstante no necesito tener referentes previos para sacar conclusiones preliminares.

— Es posible que yo tenga la culpa de que se haya ido.

— ¿Tú?—le da otra calada y levanta una ceja—Quizás me arriesgo a que me cortes pero—arruga la nariz y se rasca el dorso de la mano, mi teléfono vibra en mi mano— ¿Es ella?

Sofía: Sí. Bueno, algo parecido.

— Sí.

— Perfecto—gira sobre sus talones de una manera tan veloz que salgo tras él.

— Matt—ya ha abierto la puerta y su pie está en el primer peldaño. Le agarro de la manga— ¿A dónde vas?

— No es de tu incumbencia—me quedo desconcertado por su cambio de actitud.

— ¿Ya está?

— Te ha escrito.

— Pero seguimos sin…

—Te ha escrito—separa cada uno de las palabras—Llevo dos días llamándola y escribiéndole y no me ha contestado. No necesito una carrera para saber qué significa eso—quiero decirle algo y no encuentro palabras. Cualquier cosa que pienso me suena hipócrita— ¿No crees?

—Ok—articulo y observo como baja las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a su coche. Agarro el tirador para cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Ey, Adam!—le miro—No seas gilipollas y cuídala.

Entra en el coche antes que pueda replicar nada y vuelo al interior de casa para rescatar mi móvil. Con algo de aprensión veo que no está en línea pero le escribo de igual modo.

Adam: ¿Dónde estás?

Sofía: ¿Importa?

Claro que importa.

Adam: Sí.

Sofía: Da igual.

Adam: No, por favor, dime dónde estás.

Sofía: ¿Por qué?

Lo escribo antes de pensarlo y al leerlo, lo elimino. Me esfuerzo en recordar el dolor de imaginarla con él. Rescato la imagen de sus ojos observándome con culpa al volver, de su piel impregnada en el olor de Matt… Pero lo que se dibuja nítidamente en mi mente es otra cosa.

_“Debería parar. Se trataba de un beso de despedida, de cerciorarme que cuando nuestros labios se uniesen sería un mero roce sin importancia._

_¡Qué equivocado estaba! Ni el pesimismo, ni toda esta puta pena que siento al decirle adiós. Me siento temblando, tan vulnerable como un niño, con el estómago lleno de mariposas. Me siento como… Lo sé._

_Mis besos son correspondidos, suaves primero y luego, ansiosos. Me quejaría de no poder respirar pero ¡es que puedo! Mi cuerpo se las ingenia para sobrevivir sea como sea, evitando romper nuestro contacto._

_Mis manos van solas, enmarcando su silueta, recorriendo tela y piel. Sus dedos enredados en mi pelo no me dejan alejarme. ¡Ja! Como si quisiese irme._

_Sin embargo eso iba a hacer: irme. Alejarme de la persona que obró el milagro de resucitarme. No es que me hubiese imaginado una familia ya pero,… Acariciaba la realidad de un futuro conjunto y eso ha volado de mi alcance. Bueno, si alguna vez lo tuve._

_Me he quedado tan pensativo que sus enormes ojos me miran a pocos centímetros._

_—Adam—murmura con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos. La quiero, la quiero tanto que es injusto que todo este amor esté condenado a morir sin más. Perfilo el óvalo de su cara y ella cierra los ojos. Lo que debo y lo que quiero se pelean en mi interior. Una lucha tan perdida como este sentimiento._

_La beso de nuevo, con más urgencia… Su cuerpo bajo el mío me quema.”_

La frase está de nuevo escrita en mi móvil, perdido en mis ensoñaciones podría haber garabateado cualquier cosa pero, no.

Adam: Porque quiero ir a buscarte.

Veo cómo cambia el estado a “escribiendo” pero no envía nada. A la cuarta, cierro el WhatsApp y la llamo.

— Adam, quizás no deberías—me contesta en voz baja.

— Si necesitas tiempo, lo entenderé—articulo respirando más tranquilo. Está bien, al otro lado, aunque no sepa dónde.

— Lo necesito—responde tras el silencio—De verdad, lo necesito.

— Me parece sano.

— ¿No te enfadas?

— ¿Yo?—un sonido de asentimiento—No tengo derecho a hacerlo.

— ¡Oh, sí! Creo que sí que lo tienes.

— No, Sofía—su nombre me suena dulce en la lengua—Sería una gilipollez por mi parte enfadarme porque tengas dudas…

— No tengo dudas.

— ¿Entonces?—su afirmación me pilla por sorpresa.

— Sólo necesito tiempo… Ya sé que en unos meses me iré de gira y tendré muchas horas para pensar…

— Matt ha estado aquí—la interrumpo, recordándolo.

— Lo sé—noto la tristeza en su voz—Me lleva escribiendo todo el…

— ¿Has hablado con él?

— No—su tono guarda una pregunta.

— Hazlo, está muy preocupado.

— Adam—otra vez la confusión.

— Sí, Sofía, hazlo, se lo merece—el silencio se apodera de la línea y noto la estática, algo extraño en Reino Unido— ¿Estás fuera del país?

— Sí… Te pagaré la llamada.

— No seas tonta—me río y su risa corea la mía—Vuelve cuando quieras pero llámale.

— Adam, aprecio el consejo pero es que…

— Sí, lo sé. Yo, precisamente yo, te estoy animando a que hables con él. Me expongo al riesgo de si no tienes dudas, las tengas. O quizás, las tienes ya hablando conmigo.

—No…

—Espera, por favor. De verdad, Sofía—trago grueso aunque no sea la primera vez que se lo digo, todavía el sentimiento no se acomoda a unas palabras tan pequeñas, que apenas lo logran contener—Yo te quiero pero más allá de eso, tienes una historia con él en la que no puedo entrometerme.

— Yo no me fiaría tanto de mí.

— Yo, sí. Y espero que con el tiempo, tú también lo hagas. Sea cual sea lo que decidas, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, ¿lo recuerdas?

— Claro.

— ¿Me darás señales de vida?

— Todos los días.

— Gracias.

— A ti.

— No, Sofía—sonrío sintiéndome más seguro—Gracias—respiro—Cuídate y llámale.

— Tú también, Adam—otra vez la estática—Y lo haré.

 

—o—

 

— Bueno, bueno, ¿y esto?—Jane mira a los bollos y al café con una mezcla de confusión y alegría.

— ¿No te puedo cuidar un poco?

— ¿Debo tomarme en serio esa pregunta?

— ¿Quieres tomártela en serio?—saco el croissant y se lo pongo sobre una servilleta encima de su teclado.

— ¡Venga ya, Adam! Has hablado con ella, ¿verdad?—sonrío—Por supuesto que lo has hecho, ese brillo en los ojos ¡Ay, Adam! ¡Cuánto me alegro por vosotros! Detestaba decirle que no estabas cuando llamaba, esa chica es tan… ¡Dios! Hacéis tan buena pareja.

— Espera, espera, Jane—me siento ante ella—No somos nada.

— Ya, claro.

— De verdad, Jane. Sofía ni siquiera está en Londres, se ha ido fuera para pensar—rompo el sobre del azucarillo—Necesita tiempo y, ¿sabes? Creo que a mí me vendrá bien también.

— Dudo mucho que te vayas a replantear tus sentimientos—emite sin mirarme, directas-indirectas marca de la casa.

— No—le toco la mano y levanta la vista— Estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por ella. De hecho, el problema es que una vez me di cuenta, he estado demasiado seguro de ello y he actuado en consecuencia.

— Pero eso lo hacemos todos.

— Bueno, pues yo voy a intentar darle todo el espacio que nunca tuvimos.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué ideas tienes?

— Pues en el supuesto que volvamos a quedar. ¡No te rías!—mi advertencia llega tarde.

— Por Dios, que vivíais juntos, tardé yo más en convivir con mi Robert.

— Pues eso es algo que se corregirá. Cada uno en su casa.

— ¡Ay! Lo dudo.

— Lo veremos.

Y así pasamos el desayuno hasta que llegó mi primer paciente.

 

—o—

 

Sofía: No sé si tendré cobertura en estas dos semanas, te lo aviso porque prometí dar señales de vida y puede que falte a mi promesa. Lo siento.

Adam: No te preocupes, gracias por avisarme.

Sofía: De verdad (caritas sonrientes) ¿No me vas a preguntar dónde estoy?

Adam: Supongo que en algún punto de la Tierra…

Sofía: Jajajaja, ¡qué arriesgado!

Adam: Cerca de tu hermana.

Sofía: ¡Bingo!

Adam: ¿Cuál es mi premio?

Inmediatamente después me arrepiento de lo escrito pero ya no puedo eliminarlo. Tarda en contestar y me muero de vergüenza. Cuando estoy a punto de redactar una disculpa, veo que  está grabando un audio.

Sofía: Espero que te guste, cuando te llegue… Si te llega.

Adam: Seguro que sí.

Sofía: Tengo que dejarte, subimos a un avión.

Adam: Cuídate.

Sofía: Tú también.

A los diez minutos puedo descargarlo, apenas dos minutos de audio. ¡Vaya conexión! Al darle al play se me derrite el corazón.

Su voz a capella con una letra que jamás he escuchado, ni siquiera en las seleccionadas del nuevo disco.

 

_Los ojos que acarician_

_Cada uno de mis pensamientos_

_Una batida de pestañas_

_Que me levanta del suelo_

_Las sonrisas que nublan_

_Cada uno de mis deseos_

_Dispersan mis dudas_

_Aumentan mi miedo_

_Tengo vértigo_

_El abismo entre mi corazón y mi mente_

_Es demasiado grande_

_Apaga interruptores_

_Enciende mis pasiones_

_Yo daré el paso adelante_

_Necesito navegar por el mundo_

_Como una bailarina_

_Apenas de puntillas_

_Esquivando realidades_

_Alimentándome de sueños_

_Danzando sobre la luna_

_Perdiendo la noción del tiempo_

_Ayúdame_

_Si puedes_

_Ayúdame_

_Si quieres_

_Acerca las dos partes_

_Que conforman mi alma_

 

Su voz se pierde en Ayúdame, si puedes, ayúdame, si quieres, hasta que se corta la grabación.

 

—o—

_“No quiero parar. Y aunque buscase la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo, no podría. Se me ha desconectado el cerebro del todo y me veo como si fuese dos personas distintas a la vez._

_Sólo soy corazón y carne… Y eso es lo que deseo de ella._

_En algún momento me deshice de su ropa y mis dedos recorrieron su cuerpo como si de un adolescente se tratase. Su calor en mi piel, su respiración entrecortándose, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios hinchados._

_No puedo detenerlo.”_

Abro los ojos con el corazón desbocado y la sábana pegada a mi pecho por el sudor. Noto la tensión de mi entrepierna, para darme pistas, por si me había desvelado sin recordar por qué.

¡Ja! ¡Cómo si pudiese olvidarlo! Fue algo tan imprevisto y tan necesario a la vez.

Amarla. Yo necesitaba amarla para poder decirle adiós.

_“Nadie hace preguntas. Sólo nos miramos y hacemos._

_Estoy en su interior._

_Ya soy de su propiedad. Ahora quiero reclamarla como mía._

_El movimiento es natural, instintivo, embriagador._

_Veo la más absoluta rendición en sus ojos mientras sus dedos se clavan en mi espalda, pidiéndome más.”_

—o—

Pasan  los días y cada vez me cuesta más dormir del tirón. A las dos o tres de la mañana siempre me acabo despertando y termino fumando en el quicio de la ventana.

Me siento como un niño a principios de Diciembre, contando los días hasta que llegue Santa Claus. Sólo que yo espero por alguien mucho más hermoso y, sobre todo, real.

 

—o—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! No me consta nadie que siga esta paranoia sin embargo, aquí sigo... Me entretiene y es lo más largo que he escrito en mucho tiempo. Si hay alguien más ahí, agradecería un kudo :) por saber si hay otro ser vivo al que le interese este triángulo "del mal".
> 
> Un abrazo.


	21. Touch like strangers detached I can't feel you anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El destino es curioso, confabula para que las puertas que uno cierra, se abran y al revés. No narra Fuzz, ¿quién es?
> 
> Frase del título: Guiding light, me quedo con esa frase pero realmente toda la letra de esta canción podría resumir lo que siente "el narrador" del capítulo a lo largo de él.

**Cuenta atrás: 60 días 03/07/2015**

—o—

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

— Pero…—quiero besarla, abrazarla y apenas puedo coger su mano.

Nos hacen salir de la habitación.

 

—o—

 

— No podemos trasladarla aún.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Matt

— ¡No! ¡¿Cuándo?!

— Señor Bellamy, todo apunta que en breve pero no podemos predecir su estado. Los antivirales están haciendo efecto…

Sólo escucho blablablá al tiempo que su hermana me sujeta del brazo y me pide calma con los ojos.

 

—o—

 

— Come algo.

— No tengo ganas—apuro el cigarrillo y sigo buscando en Google la esperanza que los médicos no me dan. Helen deja su plato y coloca la mano en mi muslo. Nadie diría que son hermanas, si se basan sólo por su nulo parecido físico porque su carácter es digno de reproducción por mitosis. — ¿Has hablado con Adam? —le pregunto en tono conciliador.

— Sí—levanto las cejas, animándola a que prosiga—Ha tardado en poder conseguir las vacunas necesarias para venir y así con todo, no podría hacerlo hasta dentro de una semana. Le he dicho que probablemente en ese tiempo ya estaremos de vuelta en el Reino unido.

— ¿Y se ha quedado tranquilo? —rebusco en el bolsillo algo de tabaco, sin éxito.

— Ni de coña.

— Ya—por supuesto que no lo hará. ¿Y cómo lo he logrado yo? Al final mi trabajo de trotamundos me da ventaja: todas las vacunas posibles las tengo (mis brazos son una colección de marcas), mi pasaporte está más que actualizado y dispongo del dinero suficiente como para fletar un avión privado.

¿Podría traerlo aquí? Seguramente. Si me lo propusiese mucho quizás llegaría al país pero las fuerzas del orden no lo dejarían salir del avión ni aunque los untase con varios cientos de libras.

_Enfermedad mortalmente infecciosa._

— ¡Joder, joder, joder! —me levanto, impotente—De todas las jodidas personas que visitan este puto país…

— Matt, baja la voz, por favor.

— No, Elena, ¿por qué cojones le toca a ella?

— Matt, tranquilízate, en parte en mi culpa le dije que casi ya no había casos y que no era obligatoria… Como las otras ya las tenía—empieza a llorar. No, no quiero eso, es su hermana.

— Tú no tienes la culpa—la abrazo y así nos quedamos hasta que nos permiten verla de nuevo.

 

—o—

 

— ¿No la crees?

— No sabía si me lo estaba diciendo por calmarme.

— ¿Y a mí sí me crees?

— Absolutamente—escucho como expulsa el humo a través del teléfono— ¿No debería?

— Esto está más allá de cualquier…

— Lo sé. ¡Joder, quiero estar ahí!

— No podrías hacer nada por ella—intento mitigar su frustración y sólo cuando pronuncio las palabras caigo en que no ayudan.

— Pero tú estás ahí, es muy fácil decirlo.

— Por supuesto, pero en esto soy mucho más útil que tú—no quiero pelearme con él aunque no tengo que escarbar demasiado para encontrar razones. Sin embargo, ella me lo ha pedido y se lo prometí—Apenas está lúcida con la fiebre, Adam. Yo…—me odio a mí mismo antes de decirlo aunque sea la completa verdad—tengo dinero y soy lo suficiente conocido para ser influyente y pedir favores.

— Lo sé—masculla, cabreado—De todas maneras, en una semana y media podré salir de este puto país…

— Antes estará en casa—le interrumpo.

— ¿Tan seguro estás?

— Haré cualquier cosa para que sea así.

— Confío en ello. Llámame si hay novedades.

— Ok—nos despedimos y vuelvo a ponerme toda la parafernalia para entrar a su habitación.

— Hola—susurra desde su burbuja cuando paso mi mano enguatada por su frente.

— Hola, ¿qué tal estás? —me mira y dibuja una sonrisa antes de toser un poco. Acaricio su pelo y me trago las lágrimas.

— Hola Matt—repite y logra levantar un poco el brazo para tocar el mío. Cae pesado como si llevase amarrado un lastre de toneladas. La fiebre la está minando.

— Hola Sofía—intento dibujar una sonrisa pero me cuesta tanto como a ella mover sus extremidades.

— ¿Sabes? —respira sonoramente—Quiero que cumplas tu palabra y me lleves a la fábrica de After Eight.

— Claro—desde que enfermó el pasado y el presente se funden—Lo haremos en cuanto te pongas bien, ¿ok?

Entre que Helen me llamó desde la Embajada hasta que acabé en Tailandia no pasaron más de ocho horas. Sólo el tiempo suficiente para despertar a una empresa de transporte y avisar a Dom de que salía del país. No se me pasó por la cabeza ni siquiera llamar a Elle.

Como ya la habían trasladado desde la selva a la capital tras no poder contener la hemorragia y la fiebre, salí disparado al hospital.

Es curioso, cuando piensas que no puedes vivir nada que te duela más que perder al amor de tu vida al que tendrás que ver día tras día siendo de otro, la tortura de pensar que ni siquiera pueda tener la oportunidad de “hacerte ese daño”, te devasta.

— ¡Hey, Matt! —su voz débil pero con felicidad—Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto nunca—el nudo en el estómago no me deja ni respirar. Ahora está mucho mejor, habla aunque se canse y los análisis muestran que la carga vírica ha bajado considerablemente. Me alegra verla lejos del final aunque, paradójicamente y hasta que dure la fiebre, es del todo mía.

_“—Me dijo que era normal que no recuerde a las personas, que la fiebre y la medicación inducen a su mente a mezclar recuerdos y vivencias—la miro a través del cristal, tras quitarme el maldito traje._

_— ¿Por eso me llamaste?_

_— En la semana que lleva enferma me ha llamado por el nombre de nuestra madre o con el de alguna de sus amigas pero en ningún momento ha dejado de preguntar por Matt.”_

— ¿Qué? —lleva un rato largo mirándome.

— Gracias.

— ¡Oh, por Dios, Elena!

— De verdad, no tendrías por qué haber venido.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me rechazó? —ahora esa palabra no significa nada para mí—Tengo todas las razones del mundo para estar aquí. Además, tu hermana cree que seguimos juntos.

— Sí—sonríe con calma, recordándome a ella.

— Ya, una gran broma producida por la fiebre.

— No lo creo, en cierta manera es así.

— Pero, ¿qué dices? —y como acto reflejo le toco la frente.

— Estoy perfectamente, Mateo—me llama así cuando se indigna y en los días que llevo salgo a unas cuatro advertencias en castellano diarias—Conozco a mi hermana: es la persona más adorablemente indecisa de la tierra. Es más, quizás de todo el universo conocido—sonrío, dándole la razón. Su mirada cambia para conmigo, agarrándome las manos—Es posible que este mismo condenado universo se haya pasado de caprichoso y os haya puesto a los dos en su vida en absoluta igualdad.

— Eso no es cierto, Elena. Ella no quiere saber nada de mí en ese aspecto.

— No, Matt. La historia de amor más hermosa que jamás he escuchado la protagonizáis vosotros dos.

— Pero acabó.

— ¿Ha terminado para ti? —me mojo los labios—No, claro que no lo ha hecho. O de lo contrario, ¿qué haces aquí? Llevas días sin apenas comer ni dormir, te he escuchado hablar con especialistas de todo el globo y amenazar y pedir favores a partes iguales. Como no la puedes trasladar has acondicionado todo este ala del hospital para que podamos entrar y estar con ella un par de horas al día.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver…

— ¡Venga ya, Matt! —se levanta y me golpea el hombro—Por supuesto que tiene que ver. ¡Dios! Si sólo te falta contagiarte adrede para estar cada minuto con ella—las lágrimas le quiebran la voz—Sé que estáis cancelando conciertos por esto y que has pagado mucha pasta para que nadie se entere del estado de mi hermana. No puedes negarlo—agarro sus manos y la siento de nuevo a mi lado, quedando frente a frente.

— Lo que yo siento por Sofía, lo que ella es para mí…—trago grueso—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por su bienestar, incluido poner un punto final en contra de mi voluntad.

 

—o—

 

Su pecho asciende rítmicamente mientras las numerosas máquinas que se encargan de monitorizarla emiten sus bips. Está durmiendo y a mí me comen las ganas de estar tumbado a su vera, abrazándola.

Elena tiene razón, sería capaz de infectarme adrede sólo por estar a su lado sin cortapisas. Si lo hiciese, la gente que sospecha que soy un idiota (entre ellas mi próxima exnovia), lo confirmaría.

No lo hago porque me importe su opinión. Con la opinión de los demás jamás habría formado un grupo y mezclado rock, electrónica y Chopin.

Bingham. Mi hijo. Ese es el seguro de la puerta.

Aunque tampoco sé qué me ocurriría si me viese obligado a vivir en un mundo sin Sofía.

—Aquí tienes—me pasa un vaso de papel con algo parecido al café y se apoya en la ventana. La mira en silencio y sonríe de manera triste. Le doy la razón a Sofía en retrospectiva cuando afirmaba que su hermana era la Gamboa más fuerte de la familia. Su tez morena, la decena de misiones humanitarias que ha realizado, los callos en las manos, … Es como un árbol centenario en un cuerpo joven. No me extraña para nada el orgullo con el que Sofía la describe siempre.

— Mis padres siempre pensaron que tenía talento pero querían algo más sólido para Sophie, algo que le asegurase un porvenir—lo comenta como un suspiro, como quién habla de un sueño.

— No se le ha dado nada mal haciendo lo que hace.

— Ya pero, ya sabes, mis padres no creían que ninguna clase de arte fuese un trabajo “serio” y “duradero”—acentúa las comillas con un gesto de sus dedos—Luego se dieron cuenta que aunque tenía capacidades para ejecutar un trabajo al uso, no era feliz—sonrío, sintiéndome descrito en la frase—Ella jamás habría sido feliz de otra manera, ¿verdad? —la emoción se asoma en sus ojos pardos. Le doy la razón con un cabeceo y bebo un sorbo de café. Su suspiro, ahora audible, acaba en el vaso de papel— ¿Matt?

— ¿Qué?

— Quizás me paso de atrevida pero, ¿me contarías vuestra historia?

— Creía que Sofía lo había hecho.

— Sí, claro. No obstante, apreciaría tu punto de vista.

Me quedo en silencio, analizando el punto de partida, intentando encontrar la manera de sintetizar todo aquello.

— Entiendo, lo siento, no quería incomodarte es sólo que…

— ¿Sabes eso de que existe un hilo rojo que une a dos personas desde siempre y que da igual las vueltas que den que se encontrarán? —asiente— ¿Qué Cupido lanza una flecha de amor y ambos caen rendidos? —asiente de nuevo—¿Qué ves a una persona y sientes que tu mundo se descoloca? —asiente otra vez—Es una mentira gordísima—ríe—Soy esa clase de persona.

— Pues Sofía decía que eres muy romántico.

— Sí y no. Creo en la belleza del arte, de las palabras, de las acciones. Me gusta cuidar a la gente.

— Se ve.

— Gracias. Es superior a mí, más que romántico soy protector y paternalista, ¿qué?

— Que aunque sé que eres así, no tienes la imagen de alguien así.

— ¡A la mierda la imagen! Lo que ven normalmente no corresponde a lo que es. Salvo ella—señalo a la habitación con la frente—Ella era una estrella, una pequeña enana astral atrincherada en una esquina. Buscando pasar inadvertida hasta que se subía al escenario y allí, crecía y explotaba como una tormenta espacial.

— Fan de la NASA por lo que escucho—me sonrojo—Prosigue, por favor. Me gustan tus analogías.

— Pues ahora no sé cómo seguir—me rasco la cabeza, cortado y toso—En fin, que aunque no fue verla en el primer momento y pensar que era la mujer de mi vida, sí que me enamoré de ella desde el primer momento—me mira con desconcierto y reconozco la misma expresión facial de Sofía en Elena—A ver, quiero decir que normalmente te atrae alguien, la conoces, te gusta y te enamoras—me ayudo de las manos para determinar los pasos—Con ella pasé de ponerme nervioso cada vez que estábamos en el mismo lugar…

— ¿De veras?

— Sí, ¡joder! Casi no me acordaba de cuándo me dio el CD en el concierto de Londres pero en mi mente, ella era una mujer descarada que había burlado a toda la seguridad para conseguir una oportunidad para su grupo y cuando la volví a ver, era una chica tímida con una sonrisa dulce esperando que nadie reparase en ella—siento la calidez del sentimiento—No pude ignorarla jamás.

Elena me agarra del brazo y me estrecha contra ella, es tan bajita que puedo apoyar mi barbilla en su cabeza y así supervisar el sueño de Sofía tras la mampara.

 

—o—

_“— ¿Desde cuándo?_

_— No te lo voy a decir._

_— ¡Venga, Matt!_

_— No, de ninguna manera._

_— ¿Por qué?_

_— Porque lo usarás para destruirme.”_

 

La descompresión de la puerta me despierta y la enfermera me dirige un mohín de disculpa. Me he quedado dormitando en el sofá de la sala de espera y mi mente ha divagado a un momento cualquiera con Sofía, en una habitación de hotel. Realmente, no recuerdo que me había preguntado pero estoy completamente seguro que no tenía el menor secreto con ella. Era un juego, un desafío para hacerla insistir y que las risas y las cosquillas fueron la antesala de caricias más personales y sentidas.

 

—o—

 

— ¿Por qué has dejado de quererme?

— ¿Qué?

— Es por la enfermedad, ¿verdad?

— No, Sofía, ¿por qué dices eso?

— No me has dicho ni un te quiero.

Cierro los ojos, atravesado de lado a lado. Puedo decirle que es porque ya no somos nada, que aunque no lo recuerde me llamó por teléfono para decirme que era incapaz de construir algo nuevo bajo las cenizas de tantos intermedios. Que había comenzado a amar a Adam sin darse cuenta y que aunque le atemorizaba profundamente, quería intentarlo con él.

_Lo nuestro fue tan hermoso porque terminó. Cualquier intento de alargarlo le haría un flaco favor a lo que sentimos._

Recuerdo esas frases como si me las acabase de decir y en ese momento pensé que nada me haría más daño que eso, sin embargo me equivoqué.

Verla en la cama, desprovista de su personalidad, relegada a un cuerpo hirviente de fiebre y convulso, ese sí que se convirtió en mi mayor castigo.

Acaricio su frente, alegrándome de que las décimas hayan bajado y que la carga viral esté en el límite necesario para su traslado.

— Te lo digo todo el tiempo, amada Sofía—me sonríe con dulzura—Eres tú que no me oyes.

— Eso no es verdad—apoya la sien en mi mano enguatada—Siempre te presto atención, no me engañes. ¿Ya no me quieres?

—Me muero por tocarte, esto es una mierda así—quiero pasear libremente las yemas de mis dedos por su piel.

— Seguro, ¿en este estado? —su mirada se torna triste y un pensamiento veloz y deslumbrante como un rayo irrumpe en mi mente y decido no filtrarlo.

— ¡Me importa una mierda! Me casaría contigo ahora mismo.

Se queda en silencio, observándome, sin reaccionar. Inmediatamente pienso en que ha recuperado el dominio de sí misma y con ello, la verdad de nuestra situación. Dos gruesos lagrimones nacen en sus ojos y su barbilla tiembla, quiero acunarla. ¡Qué diablos! Quiero ponerme a llorar también.

— Me encantaría—me susurra—Pero, por favor, hazme la pregunta.

No debería. Ella es ella pero, no.

Me arrodillo, ¡al diablo todo!, voy a vivir este momento hasta que dure.

— Sofía Gamboa Martínez—me enseñó a decir su nombre todo lo medianamente bien que un británico puede pronunciar la fonética española— ¿Querrías darme el tremendo honor de ser mi esposa en este mundo?

— Y en el siguiente—sólo ella podía entender la referencia—Por supuesto que sí, Matthew James Bellamy—sus mejillas están surcadas por lágrimas y siento como la máscara que llevo se empaña con las mías. Da igual que sepa que no es cierto, que sólo es una buena función de teatro pero… Es lo más cerca que lo tendré nunca.

 

—o—

 

— Mañana.

— ¿Me lo juras?

—Sí—escucho su risa al otro lado.

— ¡Joder, joder! —no le conozco demasiado pero supongo que habrá respirado de nuevo. Todo ese peso se va—Gracias, Matt, joder, muchísimas gracias.

— No lo he hecho por ti.

— Lo sé—su tono recupera seriedad. Probablemente me he pasado con el tipo de contestación pero es la realidad, sólo lo he hecho por ella. —Gracias de igual modo.

— Ok—cuelgo, no sabiendo que más intercambiar. Me encuentro con la mirada somnolienta de Elena, que se reincorpora en el sofá donde hemos hecho vida las últimas tres semanas. Ya es 23 de Julio y en Inglaterra le espera una discográfica tirándose de los pelos para grabar el disco antes de la gira y unos compañeros de grupo con la misma información que Adam. Nada más, nadie más.

— Hola, esa cara es de buenas noticas—sonríe y me siento a su lado.

— Las últimas pruebas dicen que no es infecciosa.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —se echa a llorar y me abraza— ¿No tiene nada?

— Nada—siento las lágrimas abrasándome la garganta—Está curada y sin secuelas.

— ¡Dios mío! —repite en español— Podremos volver a hablar con ella.

— Aún no, mañana.

— ¡Eso es fantástico!

Tras nuestra “pedida”, la cual me temo que sólo recordaré yo, el doctor canadiense al que hice volar hasta allí en la segunda semana, nos sugirió que para eliminar rápidamente el virus y que la fiebre no le ocasionase algún problema grave lo mejor era inducirle un coma. Me opuse al principio, muerto de miedo, sin embargo nos explicó que ralentizando el organismo de Sofía, podrían atacar con antivirales locales sin que les diese tiempo a la enfermedad a fortalecerse. Significaba una semana de “apagón” para ella pero me aseguraba que se levantaría limpia.

Lo ha cumplido y cuando Sofía vuelva a abrir los ojos no tendré que parapetarme tras un traje de astronauta para tocarla… Aunque quizás, ya no pueda hacerlo jamás.

 

—o—

 

— ¿De verdad no quieres entrar conmigo?

— No, ve tú primero.

— ¿Por qué, Matt? —me acaricia la cara con cariño, no me he afeitado en mucho tiempo y no puedo tener un tacto muy suave que digamos. En este tiempo, Elena y yo nos hemos unido mucho y por eso la he permitido entrar en mi espacio personal sin molestias.

— Quiero que te vea a ti primero.

— Ok—asiente y me besa la mejilla.

Permanezco tras la puerta y escucho las voces de médicos y enfermeras.

— Hola Sofía—le dice el doctor.

— Hola cariño—escucho de la boca de su hermana. Le responde una tos—Un poco de agua, por favor.

Un silencio más y me muerdo las uñas.

— Hola hermanita—cuando escucho su voz siento el corazón a punto de explotar y me apoyo en la pared—Madre mía, ¡qué mareo llevo! ¿Estás bien, Helen? —sonrío y me recompongo para salir fuera y fumarme un cigarrillo—¿Y Matt? ¿Dónde está mi prometido? —me detengo, sorprendido.

— Matt—Elena me llama, pero soy incapaz de dar un paso, aterrado porque su mente haya sufrido algún daño—Ahora vendrá. Hermanita, ¿recuerdas qué haces aquí? —y no soy la única que lo piensa por esa pregunta.

— Por supuesto—se hace un silencio y escucho las disculpas mientras el personal sanitario abandona su cuarto. Mi mano caza el brazo del médico de manera instintiva.

— ¿Seguro que está bien?

— Todo apunta a eso. Sus signos vitales son fabulosos teniendo en cuenta el trauma que ha pasado su cuerpo.

— ¿Y la memoria? ¿No está dañada?

— Ha sufrido un gran stress, Matt. Dale tiempo.

— Matt— su hermana me llama y yo no sé qué hacer con el pitillo de mis labios ni con mi puta vida.

— Hablamos luego, entra a verla.

Estoy tan acostumbrado a salir ante un escenario bajo la mirada de miles de personas que me avergüenzo de mí mismo al notar cómo se me retuerce el estómago y me suda la espalda. ¡Joder! Estoy jodidamente aterrado.

— ¡Hola! —abre sus brazos cuando sólo he cruzado el umbral con una sonrisa tan enorme que… ¡Joder, joder, joder, joder! —Ey, ven aquí— me arrodillo en el suelo y entierro la cara en el colchón. Noto como sus brazos rodean mi cabeza y finalmente, exploto.

— Os dejaré solos— el susurro de su hermana y una puerta que se cierra. Sé que no queda nada masculino ponerte a llorar como un bebé histérico cuando la mujer que más quieres en el mundo acaba de salvar su vida.

— Shhh, tranquilo— sisea, besándome el pelo, intentando alzarme la cabeza. No puedo. No puedo mirarla, necesito sacar todos los nervios, la preocupación, el miedo, la responsabilidad, … Me urge vomitarlo todo— Lo siento, Matt, lo siento cariño— deja besos y besos en mi cabeza y me acaricia la nuca.

Me cuesta recuperar el dominio de mí mismo casi una hora, lo sé por el reloj de la habitación cuando levanto los ojos. Sofía ha resbalado por el colchón, quedándose con los pies colgando fuera de la cama, para alinear nuestras cabezas. Me acaricia la espalda hasta donde alcanzan sus manos y cuando levanto el cuello, con el dolor de la postura, sus enormes ojos me saludan con un guiño.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? —sus dedos acuden rápidamente a recorrer la huella del llanto y le cojo las manos, más calmado pero con las mismas dudas.

— ¿Sabes quién soy?

— Por supuesto— me toca la nariz— No podría olvidarme de ti— trago grueso, dudando entre lo que debo hacer y lo que deseo.

— ¿Te suena el nombre de Adam? —clavo mis ojos en los suyos y me toma desprevenido su sonrisa.

— Claro, mi psicólogo…

— No, Sofía— me tapa la boca con la mano.

— Sé quién es él, quién eres tú y quién soy yo, Matt. Recuerdo la razón por la que he pillado esto— me acaricia los labios, su tono es serio— Hay cosas tras eso que parecen borrosas pero existen otras claras como el día— levanta la presa sobre mí— Has estado aquí todo el tiempo— agarra mi cara con ambas manos— Cuando no me debías nada. No éramos nada.

— Eso da igual— susurro, acercándome a sus labios a sabiendas que no es lo correcto. Ella no se distancia— Quizás debería irme.

— Ni se te ocurra— murmura sobre mi boca, cerrando los ojos.

— No está bien— digo más para mí mismo que otra cosa.

— Sí— y nunca supe si eso confirmaba mi negativa o la refutaba porque sus labios presionando los míos fueron el límite de mi fuerza de voluntad.

 

—o—

—Love is our resistance—tarareo sin pensar.

—They'll keep us apart they wont stop breaking us down—continúa desde el baño—Hold me—y cuando cruza la puerta, mira a su hermana que está terminando de recoger sus cosas—Venga, Helen, te toca.

—¿Qué? No, no me sé la canción. ¿Es tuya? —me río, colocándome bien la chaqueta y Elena dirige su mirada hacia mí—Vale, con que es tuya—sonríe, cerrando la cremallera—No me lo tengas en cuenta, por favor—me acerco y paso mis brazos por su espalda para abrazarla pero cuando voy a estrecharla, rápidamente Sofía se cuela entre los dos.

—Sí, abrazo grupal—ríe y la estrujamos entre los dos.

Es posible que no recuerde un puto momento más feliz que éste, tras el nacimiento de mi hijo, claro.

 

—o—

 

—Bueno—me ofrece su mano para estrechársela.

—¿Será una broma? —tiro de ella y la abrazo, se ríe contra mi pecho—¿Estás segura de no querer venirte con nosotros?

—Me has prometido que la cuidarás y ha quedado más verificado que eres muy capaz de hacerlo— le beso la coronilla y la suelto.

— Yo también me puedo cuidar solita— añade Sofía desde su asiento. Elena se acuclilla frente a ella y se abrazan, intercambiando unas cuantas frases en español. Aprovecho para acercarme a la cabina del avión.

— Ya nos han aceptado el plan de vuelo, señor Bellamy. En una media hora podremos despegar.

— Fantástico, gracias.

A la salida, Elena me da un beso en la mejilla

— Gracias. Llámame…

— Cuando lleguemos, sí— la interrumpo.

— No— me coge del codo, alejándonos de su hermana y baja la voz— Llámame en cualquier momento, cuando lo necesites, Matt. Y, sobre todo— pega sus labios a mi oído— No te sientas culpable por seguir a tu instinto.

Apenas puedo cruzar la mirada con la de ella porque se despide manoteando y con una sonrisa. La tripulación, recoge la escalera y cierra la puerta mientras me invitan a sentarme para el despegue.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te ha dicho? —el brazo de Sofía en enrosca en el mío sobre el reposabrazos doble.

— Tienes que descansar.

— ¿De verdad quieres que me pase siete horas durmiendo?

— Sí— cabecea— Necesitas recuperarte.

— De dormir durante una semana, no gracias.

— Sofía.

— Mateo— sonrío, desarmado— ¿Qué te dijo mi hermana? —el comandante nos recuerda que nuestros cinturones deben estar abrochados. Verifico que el de Sofía lo está y me abrocho el mío.

— Que siguiese mi instinto— se ríe y el sonido se mezcla con el de la aceleración de las turbinas— ¿Por qué te ríes? Tan mal no me ha ido, ¿no? —niega y sentimos el empuje de la gravedad, su brazo me suelta y es su mano la que estruja la mía.

— Me ha dado el mismo consejo— susurra, cerrando los ojos.

 

—o—

 

Siete horas dan para mucho. Opté por hacerme el dormido durante un tiempo, usando la misma estrategia que utilizo con mi hijo para que descanse… Y obteniendo idéntico resultado. La mano de Sofía sigue aferrada a la mía, pero no hay tensión en sus hombros. Sus ojos están navegando entre las nubes al igual que sus pensamientos.

— ¿Te preocupa volver? —veo de perfil como parpadea varias veces antes de girar el cuello y enfocarme. Me sonríe con nerviosismo.

— Sí.

— Nadie se ha enterado, los paparazis.

— Los fotógrafos estarán por ahí porque alguien les habrá dado un chivatazo— me suelta la mano y dibuja una espiral en el aire— Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa.

— ¿Adam? —nunca se me han dado bien los rodeos, soy de los que prefieren arrancarse la tirita de golpe.

— Tú— responde acariciándome el antebrazo. Atrapo su mano y me la llevo a los labios.

— No te preocupes— le digo sobre la piel.

— Sí, Matt— encuentro en su mirar una determinación que me fuerza a cancelar cualquier intento de restarle importancia o calmarla. Mantengo la mirada con empaque.

— No tengo miedo a lo que pase cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra, Sofía. Todo este tiempo ha sido un regalo, una prórroga en un partido perdido. Sólo puedo estar agradecido de compartir estos momentos contigo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No te importa?

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Joder, claro que me importa! Quiero estar toda mi puta vida contigo, Sofía— noto que la estoy agarrando demasiado fuerte y coloco la mano en mi muslo. —Si no me hiciese parecer como un puto enajenado, te raptaría lejos, a algún lugar donde no exista ni Adam, ni Lights on the Horizon ni Muse… Pero no puedo— levanta el reposabrazos y se acurruca en mi pecho.

— Sería tan fácil— susurra, pasando mi brazo por sus hombros.

— Sí— beso su coronilla y sus brazos rodean mi cintura. Nos quedamos reconfortados con el calor el uno del otro y dormito de nuevo.

— No quiero hacerte daño.

— Eso no está en tu mano— respondo con los ojos cerrados.

— Sí, puedo acabar con todo esto…— otra vez la seriedad en sus ojos y ni rastro de debilidad. Miro mi reloj de pulsera, aún nos quedan cinco horas.

— La pregunta está hecha— juego con su dedo anular y ella extiende las falanges.

— Y tienes la respuesta.

— No— levanta la cara hacia mí.

— ¿Cómo qué no?

— No, Sofía. No voy a aferrarme a algo tan rastrero. No voy a atarte con unas palabras pronunciadas en un momento tan…— su mano tapa mi boca.

— Te contesté de todo corazón, Matthew— otra vez esos ojos llenos de verdad y de tristeza.

— Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Sofía. Cualquiera que me pidieses o no.

— Lo sé.

— Déjame esta vez— la atraigo hacia mí y beso sus labios. Siento el latido de mi corazón martilleándome el pecho— Quiero que seas feliz— hablo sobre ellos, importándome poco si parezco bizco en esa cercanía— Y para ello voy a entrenar dos cosas.

— ¿Cuáles?

— La paciencia— la beso de nuevo— Y la paciencia— reímos— Venga, duerme un poco, ¿ok?

— Vale— su cabeza se apoya de nuevo en mi pecho y mis pulsaciones se ralentizan poco a poco.

 

—o—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir aquí. Mil gracias :)


	22. I just want to let you know my mind refuses to let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción del título: Easily, en cuánto leais el capítulo veréis porque le va tan bien. Vuelta a casa, a sus deberes y ¿a su misma vida?

**Cuenta atrás: 34 días 27/07/2015**

 

—o—

 

No sabía que echaba tanto de menos mi casa hasta que he vuelto a ella. Y aquí estoy, mirando por la ventana a una luna enorme que ilumina la acera.

Me siento extrañamente ligera y activa a las tres de la madrugada, encantada por el silencio que sólo interrumpe algún coche ascendiendo y cambiando de marchas por Chalk Farm Road.

Me fui con una idea clara y he vuelto con una maraña en la cabeza que amenazaba con ahogarme.

Y se ha ido. El dilema se ha disuelto de la manera más sorpresiva posible… Y más favorable para mí.

Adam no es el centro de mi vida.

Matt no es el centro de mi vida.

Yo. Yo soy ese centro.

Pero lo soy porque me han cedido un poder, una ventaja enorme en detrimento de… No.

 

—o—

 

— No sé dónde tengo las llaves.

— No importa.

— ¿Cómo qué…? —son las cuatro de la tarde pero como buen día londinense, el sol ya se ha ocultado. No obstante, la claridad que emite mi casa, indica que alguien ha encendido las luces.

— Venga, vamos— el taxista de confianza de Matt le ayuda con las dos maletas y antes de que toquen la acera, Adam abre la cancela.

— Hola— me saluda con una sonrisa tímida y mi corazón da un vuelco. Es muy superficial pero mi primer pensamiento reflexiona sobre lo atractivo que me resulta. No se acerca más a mí, cargando una de las maletas— Hola— dice en un tono diferente a Matt, distante, pero nada belicista.

— Gracias— le responde— Venga, Sofía, entra o cogerás frío— me da un toque con la mano en la espalda y me echo a andar como si hubiese tocado un interruptor. Me siento tan confusa que una vez pasan y cierro la puerta, me toma unos minutos decidirme a subir las escaleras. Les escucho hablar arriba, preguntándose sobre el viaje, el estado de la casa y si quiere tomar algo.

Cuando me animo a subir y cruzar la puerta los encuentro sentados en la mesa del comedor, con una cerveza delante, mirándome en silencio.

— Hola— musito, alzando la mano derecha.

— Hola— repite Adam, dibujando una sonrisa.

— ¿Hola? —cuestiono, mirando a Matt, que ríe antes de pegarle un sorbo a su cerveza. Mi ex psicólogo se levanta y camina hacia mí.

— ¿Qué tal estás? —miro por un lateral a Matt, que ha bajado la vista hacia su lata.

— Bien, supongo— sé que sueno débil pero me siento así. Adam se acerca más y me mira con dulzura, como si se aproximase a un animal salvaje. Reconozco su comportamiento, ya fue así conmigo antes, en un antes del que han pasado meses y no siglos. —Lo siento— musito por todas esas otras veces en las que no le pedí perdón en la consulta.

— ¿Por qué? —sonríe, rodeándome con los brazos y enterrándome en su pecho. Tiene el poder de hacerme sentir tan pequeña— Has vuelto de una pieza y hubo momentos en que…— suspira sobre mi pelo y besa mi cabeza. Me suelta y apoya una mano en mi espalda, empujándome hacia la mesa— ¿Quieres algo? Me ha dado tiempo a comprar cervezas y ese zumo de arándanos…

— ¡Ribena! — le interrumpo con entusiasmo infantil y Matt tose entre risas.

— De verdad, ¿sigues bebiendo eso?

— A galones— responde Adam, sacando un Brick de la nevera. Me siento en la silla del centro, estupefacta. Adam se sienta a mi lado y me lanza el zumo, lo cojo al vuelo.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Sofía? —la mano del cantante ha resbalado hasta cubrir la mía. Alterno la mirada entre sus ojos azules y los verdes de Adam.

— Creo que me he dado un golpe en la cabeza— medio balbuceo.

— Sí, ¿cuándo? —pregunta Matt, el cual levanta la vista al escuchar la sofocada risa del psicólogo.

— Bueno, todos somos adultos.

— Ah, claro— Matt se rasca la barbilla donde crece una perilla algo salvaje— Esto. Ya. Es un poco raro— y le da otro largo trago a su cerveza.

— Mucho— intervengo, volviendo a repartir la vista entre los dos. Adam, cómo no, es el más calmado.

— Matt y yo hemos hablado mucho mientras has estado convaleciente, Sofía— se quita las gafas y limpia el cristal izquierdo en la punta de su camisa, concienzudamente— Hemos tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar y, sobre todo, para poner orden.

— ¿Y?

— Que tenemos muchas más cosas en común de las que parece— ambos comparten una larga mirada.

— Queremos que estés bien— Matt dibuja formas en mi mano— Verte feliz nos hace felices—   
Adam asiente con la cabeza y se coloca de nuevo sus lentes— Así que hemos tomado decisiones— dejo de sorber por la pajita— ¡Ey! no pongas esa cara.

— Es que… Esto me da un poco de miedo— otra vez mi voz de niña pequeña en medio de una conversación de “mayores”. Me merezco un pin.

— No seas tonta, Sofía— Adam roza mi brazo pero no mantiene la mano— Simplemente, de aquí en adelante, vamos a hacer algunos cambios.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

— Bueno, eso está por definir del todo— Matt ya ha vaciado la lata. Está nervioso, sólo bebe a esa velocidad cuando se siente intranquilo… Bueno, más de lo habitual.

Son el yin y el yan. Adam es un oasis en calma para el exterior y todo un torbellino de emociones dentro. Es respetuoso y convencional, un caballero capaz de guardar las formas aunque se esté muriendo. Es la ciencia, la razón antes que el corazón. La capa de hielo que cubre un volcán.

Matt es la pasión. Le cuesta mucho contenerse porque simplemente, no le gusta hacerlo. Él fluye con el universo pero no de una manera caótica o superficial. Su interior es mucho más rico y profundo. Y cuando es necesario, saca una estoicidad envidiable. Es el arte, la experimentación, pero también la protección y la lealtad… Y, principalmente, la honestidad más bruta.

Son tan antagónicos en su propia naturaleza que ya enfrentándolos entre ellos veo más puntos en común que diferencias.

Estos dos hombres extraordinarios me aman y no sé cómo cojones ha sucedido, pero el sentimiento es mutuo.

— Por vuestro bien, mejor ser sólo amigos…— no me dejan terminar la frase.

— ¿Estás de coña?

— No estoy de acuerdo.

No hace falta aclarar quién dice qué.

— Pues, yo… Es que…— me masajeo la frente, ¡Moc! Craso error.

— ¿Te duele la cabeza?

— No, no…

— Con ese viaje tan largo estaréis cansados.

— Estoy bien…

— Pero, ¿te encuentras sólo bien o te mareas?

— Mírame— Adam me mira fijamente— Las pupilas están normales, no tiene signos de…

— ¡Joder! ¡Basta por Dios!—aparto a los dos— Me agobiáis con tanta atención, coño— apoyo las manos en la mesa y me levanto, me imitan como dos resortes y me da la risa— Joder, que sí, que os lo agradezco un montón pero estáis en un plan que me da miedo que no me dejéis ni ir al baño sola— siguen mirándome, serios y yo ya no puedo parar las carcajadas— No me voy a romper, sois tan dramáticos— más risas y se escapan a mi control— Por favor, esto es tan surrealista— y entonces siento el quemazón de las lágrimas y la presión, el miedo, la incertidumbre ante lo que viene me abruma— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?—sus rostros son un poema, ¿cuándo aprendí a leerlos tan bien?

— Déjanos decidir a nosotros— enuncia Adam y Matt cabecea afirmativamente. Me abrazo y voy hacia la ventana, no puedo mirarles a la cara sin sentirme tan... tan…

— Eso es lo más jodidamente egoísta que podría hacer.

— No— Matt se acerca, lo veo en el reflejo del cristal— Egoísta es querer arreglar esto tú sola y apartarnos como si no tuviésemos nada que decir— carraspea y mira por el rabillo del ojo a Adam— Yo te amo, Sofía. Te quiero como jamás he querido a nadie y todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente me ha demostrado que eso no va a cambiar. No anhelo ser tu dueño ni nada parecido pero tampoco puedo renunciar del todo a ti si sé que soy correspondido— Adam pasa el peso de su cuerpo de un lado a otro— Y sé que es así, de la misma manera que sé que también le quieres a él y si se atreviese a hablar…

— Matt— el tono de advertencia del medio irlandés.

— La tienes aquí adelante, ¿cuánto más vas a esperar? —me giro, preocupada por el intercambio de palabras.

— Quizás a un momento más…— la mueca de Adam lo explica todo.

— ¿Íntimo? ¿De verdad? —ahí va el Bellamy cínico— ¿Estamos hablando de una relación a tres bandas y te me pones tímido? —Adam endurece más el gesto y a mí la situación me provoca la risa— Tú, ayuda, venga— intenta mantener la modulación pero a Matt se le contraen las mejillas.

— Bueno, Adam, creo que ya conoces un poco mejor a Mathew Bellamy— le señalo con la mano— Puede ser el mayor gilipollas de la Tierra y el mejor tío con un segundo de diferencia— Adam sonríe— Y Matt, como ves, Adam conoce perfectamente la conjunción momento-lugar y no lo pillarás en un renuncio— me acerco a Matt y paso el brazo por su cintura— Y ambos me conocéis a mí, mejor que yo misma, y sabéis que no podría estar cómoda en una situación así.

— El gilipollas tiene razón— se acerca y me acaricia la espalda— Te quiero— traga grueso como si ni él mismo se creyese que está diciendo eso en voz alta con público delante— Podemos vivir perfectamente los tres sin necesitarnos, somos adultos…

— ¿Vamos a tener esta conversación de nuevo, Doc? —le ataja Matt.

— ¿No dijiste que ibas a cultivar la paciencia, tío? —me pongo rígida de nuevo.

— Touché— responde Matt, haciéndole una inclinación de cabeza.

— Bien— Adam le sonríe y yo estoy ojiplática perdida— Alejando “mi mierda psicológica”— enmarca las palabras arrancándole una risita al cantante— Matt y yo te queremos, no me meteré en quién quiere más o quién te conoció antes ni en nada de eso— sacude la mano como apartando un mosquito— Y ha demostrado con creces que sólo mira por tu bienestar.

— ¿Me estás cediendo?

— Tú— me toca la nariz con el dedo— También necesitas cultivar la paciencia. Y no, no te estoy cediendo ni de broma. No soy tu dueño, no puedo hacer eso— veo en sus ojos el anhelo de querer más contacto pero se mantiene igual, con la mano en mi espalda— No vamos a obligarte a decidir entre los dos, por eso y por lo que me conoces, Sofía, la vida es muy corta. Todo este sufrimiento es innecesario— Matt se aleja un poco y me enternece el detalle— Para mí— le mira y las mejillas se le enrojecen— No existe nadie como tú— se acerca más y coloca su otra mano en la cintura— Y sé que para Matt es igual— nos mira y me sorprende la ausencia de tensión en sus facciones— Yo no necesito más que eso.

— ¿No sé si me estáis proponiendo un trío?

— Joder, no— la respuesta al unísono provoca carcajadas.

— Vale, vale, bien, sólo por aclarar…

— No, definitivamente, no— expone Matt— Nada de triángulos, eres nuestro nexo de unión— recrea la forma con sus dedos.

— Cada vez estoy más confundida, chicos— me deshago de los brazos de Adam para sentarme de nuevo a la mesa.

— Sintetizando— comienza Adam.

— Esto es un juntos pero no revueltos. Sí, sí, paciencia— se adelanta Matt tras interrumpirle— Hablando en plata, me importa una mierda que le quieras, que estés con él viviendo o que te fotografíen millones de veces y conjeturen lo que quieran. Me da igual porque si quieres compartir un solo minuto conmigo, estaré ahí— esta vez se arrodilla a mi lado y se aferra a mi muslo— No voy a sentir celos, ni a reclamar nada, ni a sentir que me quieres menos porque, joder, con sólo un puto segundo en el que me mires así, Sofía, ya le pueden dar por el culo al mundo.

— No podría haberlo dicho mejor.

— Sí, sí que podrías. Yo sólo hablo bien en las canciones— sonríe mirando a Adam— Cuando creímos que te ibas, por Dios, este chico casi comete un delito para poder volar a verte. Si no estuvo, te puedo asegurar, que no fue porque no quisiese. Así que, si tengo que “compartirte” con alguien, joder, que sea un buen tipo, ¿no?

— Dijimos que nada de posesión…

— Ya, joder, pero ya me entiendes, es por simplificar— se levanta del suelo.

— Si estás de acuerdo, Sofía, yo también lo estoy.

—  A ver, que yo me entere bien. ¿Me estáis diciendo que puedo salir con los dos de manera consentida?

— Es lista— busco en Matt algo que me indique ironía pero sólo veo orgullo— Lo digo en serio.

— ¿Y soy yo la que he estado en coma inducido? ¿Estáis seguro? —Adam me coge la mano por encima de la mesa.

— Mira, no es la situación deseada por nadie. A todos nos venden desde pequeño que tenemos que vivir en una relación monógama, casarnos y reproducirnos. Estamos tan metidos en ese sistema que salir de él nos parece la mayor locura posible— Matt asiente— Pero si realmente somos racionales, verdaderamente racionales, qué me importa a mí si quieres a otra persona si a mí me quieres y yo a ti, ¿entiendes? Que quieras a Matt no hace que me quieras menos a mí, ¿verdad? —niego con un gesto de la cabeza.

— Ni al revés.

— Exacto— sonríe, pasándose la mano libre por el pelo.

— Tampoco es que ahora esto se convierta en jauja— interviene Matt.

— Ya, ya, lo pillo— atajo— Creedme que no tengo ningún interés en añadir más hombres a mi vida.

— No, joder, no lo decía por eso… Aunque esa información es valiosa de todas maneras— ríe.

— Esto se va a basar en la sinceridad total y en que nadie lo va a entender— declaro, buscando su conformidad— Y realmente, me encanta el planteamiento pero este señor y yo tenemos un seguimiento…— paparazis susurra Matt.

— De eso también hemos hablado.

— ¿Y? —busco en sus ojos verdes una pista que me diga cómo le hace sentir.

— Me importa una mierda— Matt ríe con ganas ante mi reacción por la respuesta directa de Adam.

— De acuerdo, este tío te está influenciando— le digo, sonriendo— Un acuerdo a tres bandas. De locos. Es de locos.

— ¿Y qué somos nosotros, mi bella Sofía? —Matt me acaricia con los ojos— Vivimos en una puta locura las 24 horas del día, ¿no lo recuerdas?

— Mi vida era bastante normal antes de conoceros— añade Adam.

— ¿Y qué te parece todo esto? ¿No querrías recuperarla? —aparta la mano de la mía y toma su cerveza.

— Supongo que tenía sus ventajas— me mira fijamente, de esa manera que hace temblar mis rodillas incluso sentada— Pero no.

 

—o—

 

— Deberías descansar, Sofía— abandono mi vista de mi barrio nocturno y enfoco un primerísimo plano de Adam tras de mí— ¿Jet lag?

— No— meneo la cabeza y me hace una seña para que me acerque. Le miro, dudando y me sonríe— No querrás que me acerque a la ventana así y me pueda ver todo el mundo.

— Son las tres y media de la madrugada, poca gente hay en la calle— me levanto, disfrutando de la moqueta bajo mis pies descalzos— Quizás no deberías andar sin ropa por ahí.

— Me parecía una soberana tontería vestirme para volvérmela a quitar— sus brazos me rodean— Además, una ladronzuela me robó la camisa— mis manos se pierden primero en su barba y luego en su melena.

— Necesitaba algo para que no me viesen desnuda en la ventana— río sobre su boca.

— Devuélvemela— sus dedos recorren la abotonadura desde el pecho hasta mis caderas.

— Quítamela.

— Encantado.

 

—o—

 

_“— Bueno, yo me voy._

_— ¿Cómo?_

_— Tengo que empezar a hacer llamadas y le debo una decena de Skypes a Birgham— Adam y él se dan la mano._

_— Bueno, yo, creo que voy a revisar…— duda un poco más— Os dejo solos— y se dirige a su cuarto._

_— Esto lo vamos a tener que trabajar, Doc._

_— Ya me lo contarás cuando te toque a ti, Muser— pierdo su coleta morena en la esquina y los brazos de Matt rodean mi cintura y me giran. Sus clarísimos ojos azules se clavan en los míos._

_— De verdad, ¿te parece bien esto?_

_— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Sofía? —me da un suave beso en los labios— Me parece bien cualquier mundo en el que pueda hacer esto— su mano izquierda sube y delinea mi mentón— Cualquiera._

_— Pero…— suspiro y aprovecha la pausa para besarme de nuevo._

_— Sabía que era un buen hombre y que no te haría daño. Me exalté cuando desapareciste sin embargo comprendí que no te había herido, que todo lo que había pasado era yo— sonríe sobre mis labios— Te quiero feliz, libre, auténtica— otro beso, más profundo— Si todo eso lo pudiese conseguir yo sólo, fantástico._

_— No eres tú, Matt._

_— Por favor, no lo de “no eres tú, soy yo”— ríe de nuevo— Elena me dijo que jamás jugarías con los sentimientos de alguien, que si todo esto estaba sucediendo era porque tenías vínculos muy fuertes con ambos y tenía razón— otro beso, un poco más dulce— A los dos únicamente nos haces daño cuando niegas la parte de ti que quiere estar con uno y otro. El Doc es listo y no le costó nada comprenderlo. Yo… Bueno— le beso yo a él y sonríe— Me conoces, soy un puto cabezota. A veces no quiero aceptarlo y por eso, ni me lo planteo._

_— ¿A veces? —enarco una ceja._

_— No te aproveches, preciosa— otro beso y soy yo la que profundizo, olvidándome de lo cerca que se encuentra Adam. Matt me separa y susurra en mis labios— Para— sus ojos y cierta parte de su anatomía me indican todo lo contrario. Traga grueso— Le prometí— hace una seña con la cabeza hacia la habitación de Adam— A no ser que tú…— se separa de mí y cierra los ojos, cogiendo aire— ¡Uff! Esto es difícil, sí._

_— Yo…_

_— No, no— me coge la mano y me la besa— Nos veremos pronto.”_

 

La respiración de Adam mantiene la candencia suave y acompasada de quien duerme. La luz del sol se filtra por la persiana, dibujando formas en la moqueta.

Siento la leve y dulce molestia en las caderas tras dos asaltos en la misma noche. Y yo que cuando lo conocí pensé que era la persona menos apasionada que jamás me había cruzado.

Continúo sintiéndome extraña en mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo puedo aceptar la situación en la que amo a dos personas y puedo hacerlo sin ocultarme?

Pienso en la conversación con Adam antes de que optase por renunciar a las palabras y hacerme saber con la piel lo mucho que me había extrañado.

_“— Te voy a dar un argumento que no podrás rebatir._

_— Venga._

_— Matt salía con Kate cuando vosotros estabais juntos._

_— Sí, pero eso…_

_— Déjame acabar— su mano sube por mi pierna, acariciándola— ¿Estuviste en algún momento insegura sobre lo que él sentía por ti?_

_— No._

_— ¿Pensaste alguna vez en si él te quería más a ti o a ella?_

_— No— cubro su mano a la altura de mi muslo— Pero era diferente._

_— ¿Por qué?_

_— Porque yo era, ya sabes, la otra— arruga la frente, con disconformidad— Estaba comprometidos._

_— Pues mejor me lo pones, aquí no existe esa figura… No al menos de manera oficial— recorre con la punta de los dedos mi mano— No hay un anillo._

_— Pero si una palabra— le había contado la proposición de matrimonio de Matt a la que había accedido y que de la que él negaba su autenticidad._

_— De momento, por lo que a nosotros respecta, estamos en igualdad.”_

 

Sí, nunca sentí que me quisiese menos a mí cuando marchaba a su casa con Kate y sus hijos. Estaba completamente segura de que me quería, como lo estoy ahora.

Adam se remueve en sueños y aprieta su pecho contra mi espalda. Es difícil no quedarse dormida así.

—o—

 

— Es tu olor.

— Joder, Fuzz, que me he duchado.

— No seas gilipollas— otra vez mi cara acaba enterrada en su cuello, suspendida entre sus brazos— Es como estar de nuevo en casa.

— ¿Insinúas que huelo a barniz o algo…?

— ¡Oh, por favor, EJO, cállate y déjalo estar! —me estrecho contra él, feliz.

— Bueno, ¿la vas a dejar ya en el suelo? —señala a Andy— Me pedí segun.

— ¡Venga! Toma tocapelotas— Ethan me coloca en los brazos de Phil como si fuera un cachorrito.

— ¡Oh, Fuzzie Suzzie! —el bajista, un poco más bajo, me permite estar de puntillas mientras me apretuja— Qué delgadita estás, vamos a tener que hacer el esfuerzo y solidarizarnos contigo para engordar como cerdos.

— Es lo más bonito que me han dicho hoy— murmuro en su cuello.

— Aligerando, que me estoy cansando de esperar— el batería se ha colocado tras Phil y se agacha un poco para quedar en línea con mi cabeza, alargo el brazo y le atrapo.

— ¡Sándwich de Fuzz! Este es el mejor puto día de mi vida— grita el bajita.

¡Joder! ¡Cuánto les había echado de menos!

 

—o—

 

— Matt nos lo ha explicado todo— se ha cortado el pelo y luce algo más joven— Nos alegramos mucho que estés recuperada.

— No más que yo, te lo puedo asegurar.

— Bueno, dejando eso, espero que vengas con muchas energías porque tenemos que terminar las grabaciones y la postproducción antes del próximo lunes, estamos a 32 días del comienzo de gira, Sophie.

 

 

—o—

 

— Te puedes quedar.

— Hoy dormiré en casa— me besa el cuello con dulzura, las ansias acaban de haber sido saciadas— De todas maneras, si me necesitas…

— ¡Por favor, eso suena fatal!

— ¿Por qué? —ríe mientras mete la pierna izquierda en la manga de su pantalón.

— Suena a… a… Joder, suena a…

— Puto.

— Sí, a eso— me tapo la cara con las manos— ¡Por Dios, suena peor aún! —se abrocha los vaqueros y se tira sobre el colchón abrazándose a mi abdomen.

— La mayor aspiración de mi vida era sentirme como un trozo de carne— ríe contra mi piel.

— Claro, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor— barrunto y escala hasta besarme en los labios.

— No pienses tanto, cabecita.

— Y eso me lo dices tú— le miro con los ojos achinados— Claro el— escucho la vibración de mi móvil junto con el soniquete que me avisa de una llamada en Skype.

— Anda, tira— me besa de nuevo y me azuza para que coja el móvil. Veo reflejada la foto de Spiderman y el nombre de “Swamp Thing” que usa como seudónimo Matt. Levanto la vista hacia Adam, que ha cogido una camiseta limpia de su armario y se la coloca como un niño pequeño— ¿Qué pasa, Sofía?

— Es que…— el teléfono sigue vibrando en mi mano.

— No pasa nada— me sonríe ampliamente— Ya habrá llegado a Nueva York y tendrá ganas de verte.

— Pero, pero, …— el aparato se queda inerte— Es que ahora, justo…

— ¿No quieres hablar con él? —asiento con la cabeza y se acerca, colocando sus manos en mis hombros— ¿Es porque estoy aquí? Porque realmente me marcho…

— No, sí, bueno— me acaricia un lateral del cuello.

— A ver, tranquilízate y suéltalo sin pensar en cómo decirlo.

— ¿Cómo voy a hablar con él si acabamos de…? —abro las manos, señalando mi absoluta desnudez.

— ¿Hacer el amor? —lo dice de una manera suave, exenta de cualquier timidez pasada. Asiento— ¿Crees que no deberías?

— No.

— Ok, entonces crees que le engañas— no hay pregunta y detecto la deformación profesional entrando en escena— Teniendo en cuanto que los dos somos hombres sanos, en nuestros treinta y claramente heterosexuales, dudo mucho que piense que eso no va a ocurrir.

— Pero…

— ¿Crees que no sé qué probablemente os hayáis acostado?

— No.

— No tienes por qué decírmelo, Sofía, no es asunto mío— su caricia es cálida pero su mirada es tan analítica como cuando trabaja— Y si no ha sucedido aún, sucederá. Es normal.

Río de manera cínica— No puedes ser un robot, no creo…

— A ver, Sofía, no voy a negar lo evidente. Matt y yo prometimos no juzgarnos siempre que cumpliésemos la máxima de no hacerte daño. Si en algún momento, uno de los dos cruza esa línea, habrá problemas— apoyo la mejilla en su mano— Si me siento más o menos contento, es un proceso de adaptación. Lo que puedes tener claro es que no voy a dedicarme a imaginar situaciones ni a solicitar detalles porque puedo ser racional, pero a nadie le gusta…

— Lo comprendo— le interrumpo.

— Pues eso— se agacha y me besa— Habla con él y dale saludos— recojo su camisa del suelo y me la vuelvo a colocar como improvisada bata.

— De verdad, nadie va a creerse esto— camino hacia el salón pero su voz me llega alta y clara.

— Parafraseando a tu interlocutor “Quien meta las narices aquí y no lo comprenda, es que no ha sido invitado”.

— Dudo mucho que fuese tan fino— me siento ante el portátil.

— Hubo un par de tacos de por medio, sí— se termina de atar los cordones de las zapatillas y coge su chaqueta— ¿Te quedas con ella? —tira de la tela.

— Prometo devolvértela.

— No lo dudo— deja un suave beso sobre mis labios y su fragancia en mi piel.

Espero a escuchar el ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose antes de accionar el botón de llamada en Skype. Ya es tarde cuando me doy cuenta que quizás no debería ponerme ante la webcam con el pelo revuelto y una camisa de hombre que no concuerda con mi talla.

En la imagen aparece Matt sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. Tiene el pelo mojado y las mejillas rosadas.

— Tú y tu manía de abrasarte vivo— le saludo, apuntando a su gusto por las duchas de agua hirviendo.

— Tú y la tuya de estar preciosa de cualquier manera— me responde con una sonrisa. No sé si es la luz de la pantalla o la ambiental que tiene en su habitación pero sus ojos azules grisáceos parecen casi transparentes— ¿Está por ahí el dueño de la camisa? —pero ven tan perfectamente como siempre, noto que me sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo y antes de poder articular palabra, su risa llena la estancia— ¿Está o no?

— Se ha ido a dormir a su casa— asiente— ¿Perdona? —frunzo la frente, con la duda de si he elegido la palabra correcta.

— Te quedan bien sus camisas, me muero por quitártela— así, sin anestesia y tras eso, una risotada larga— ¡Joder, Sofía! —más risas— Era una broma.

— ¿Seguro?

— Bueno, no te diría que no entra en mis planes más próximos— acerca sus dedos a la pantalla— Como odio estos putos cacharros— acerco la mano a la pantalla.

— Me gustaría que estuvieses aquí— me descubro diciéndolo de todo corazón.

— Me encantaría poder satisfacer tu deseo— vuelve a acercarse a la pantalla— Pero tenemos jaleo aquí durante dos semanas más y aunque Denise está dando vueltas y vueltas a la agenda, no puedo escaparme. ¿No te apetece visitar LA?

— Ya me gustaría pero vamos de puto culo con el disco gracias a mí…— sus ojos se clavan en alguna parte de su pantalla y por la forma en la que lo hacen, supongo que se centran en los míos— Te quiero— otra vez, nace directamente de mi corazón y vibra en mis cuerdas vocales sin pasar por nada más.

— Y yo a ti— me responde, quedándonos en silencio, mirándonos durante largos minutos hasta que comenzamos a hablar sobre los detalles del nuevo escenario primero, luego sobre conciertos de otros, de su hijo, de mis problemas para llegar a cierta nota en una canción, de la sesión de fotos que tendré mañana, de la última broma que le ha hecho Dom a Chris, … Y así durante horas.

 

—o—

 

— Bien, bien, hurra.

— Sí.

Doy brincos de alegría por el estudio al escuchar la pre-producción. Salvo por tres retoques, el disco está terminado.

— Menos saltos y más nos vamos a la peluquería— Clarence y su manera genuina de aguarme la fiesta. Risitas de los chicos— Y vosotros, también os venís.

— ¿Me vais a hacer las uñas? —bromea Phil.

— Y la permanente, fijo— ríen en comandita.

 

—o—

 

_Presentador cutrón: Tras un año de montaña rusa emocional, es normal que Fuzz haya puesto tierra de por medio y se embarcase en una aventura por el continente asiático. Recordamos a nuestra audiencia que la cantante española se sumió en una especie de depresión, provocada por la repentina fama de su grupo._

_Tertuliana cutrona 1: No me extraña que la chica se llevara ese disgusto. De no conocerles ni Cristo, pasaron a estar hasta en la sopa._

_Presentador cutrón: Ciertamente, la fama de Lights on the Horizon alimentada por el patrocinio de un grupo como Muse y su gira conjunta durante casi un año, el cambio de vida, … Afectaron a la sonriente Fuzz. Numerosas fuentes argumentan que visitó a su hermana, una experimentada voluntaria humanitaria, para así desconectar y recargar pilas de cara a afrontar el lanzamiento del nuevo disco de LOTH y la gira conjunta, de nuevo, con Muse. Sólo aparecen algunas fotos de baja calidad, hechas con smartphones, en un aeropuerto secundario de Tailandia y luego, ya de vuelta a principios de esta semana en el City, en compañía de Matt Bellamy. ¿Qué opináis?_

— ¿Quieres que lo quite? —niego con la cabeza y la mujer mira a mi manager, la cual se encoge de brazos.

_Tertuliana cutrona 1: Está clarísimo: están juntos._

_Tertuliana cutrona 2: Pero, ¿qué dices, Maggie? Si está con el psicólogo buenorro._

_Tertuliana cutrona 1: Ya, ya, eso es un pasatiempo. El año pasado ya hubo rumores muy bien silenciados en la industria sobre la buena química de Bellamy y Gamboa, es vox populi._

_Presentador cutrón: No sé, ¿no pueden ser simplemente buenos amigos?_

_Tertuliano cutrón 3: Yo si fuera ella me haría un trío con los dos._

Phil empieza a reírse hasta doblarse y ante la mirada de todos, pongo mi mejor duckface.

_Tertuliano cutrón 3: Aunque por mí, que se quede con Bellamy y me deje el bizcochito irlandés a mí._

— Por Dios tengo que encontrar este puto programa en YouTube luego y pasárselo a Adam— entre lágrimas, Phil atina a teclear algo en su móvil.

— Ríete, cabrón, ya te sacarán alguna vez.

— No— niega— Me adoran— sonríe ampliamente— Soy adorable— mira hacia afuera, en la cristalera se aglutinan una docena de adolescentes que se han enterado de nuestra situación y esperan nuestra salida del local.

_Presentador cutrón: Sea con uno o con otro, desde aquí nos alegramos que la líder de Lights on the Horizon haya vuelto a sonreír, sea quien sea el motivo._

— Coño, me va a caer bien y todo.

_Tertuliana cutrona 1: Yo también iría bien contenta. Por un lado, tiene a uno de los hombres más influyentes en el mundo de la música, de la que ella se declaró como superfan y que cuenta con un status económico más que privilegiado. ¿Quién no ha soñado alguna vez con tirarse a su ídolo?_

Andy y yo compartimos una mirada. Simplificando al máximo, es una buena descripción de Matt.

_Tertuliana cutrona 2: Yo me lo haría sin dudarlo con Axl Rose en sus buenos tiempos._

_Presentador cutrón: Yo, con Madonna._

_Tertuliano cutrón 3: Yo con el buenorro de Jared Leto. ¿Y tú?_

_Tertuliana cutrona 1: Tom Jones, entendedme, es de mi época. Bueno, regresando a lo que iba. El otro hombre de Fuzz, uno anónimo del que sabemos pinceladas pero que sólo por las imágenes en las que han salido juntos, se nota que le viene muy bien. Además, de ser notablemente más guapo que Bellamy._

— ¡Uy! Que poco le va a gustar esto— susurro pensando en Matt.

_Tertuliano cutrón 3: Y tanto, ya te digo. Por favor, Mike, ponnos otra vez esa foto._

La imagen se reduce a un cuadrito a la izquierda de la pantalla sobreimpresa a numerosas instantáneas tanto de Adam solo como en mi compañía.

_Tertuliano cutrón 3: Definitivamente: mirad ese pelo y esa barba. Esa sonrisa, por Dios. Esos ojos verdes, esa espalda, …_

Realmente es entre fascinante y aterrador. Hay desde las primeras fotos paseando por Old Spitalfields Market, a otras en las que saca la basura al anochecer. También pasan una serie de los dos comiendo un sándwich en Hampstead Heath y bromeando.

_Presentador cutrón: ¡Ey, Maurice, para! Que te va a dar algo._

Fotos en la puerta de acceso a su consulta. Caminando y hablando por teléfono. Bajando de un taxi. Con una bolsa de dulces y cafés mientras hace malabarismo con el cuello para que no se le caiga el móvil.

_Tertuliano cutrón 3: Yo si fuese Fuzz no tendría ninguna duda._

— Es flipante— me sale como un suspiro mientras parto pedacitos de pan. Hemos hecho un descanso para una comida tardía en una taberna cerca del centro de belleza y la mesera, la cual no se esperaba ninguna visita más allá de las 13:30, estaba absorta en el típico programa amarillista.

— Tiene que ser cansado— murmura la buena mujer, acercándonos los platos junto a uno de los camareros. Le sonrío, agradeciendo su empatía.

Siguen pasando fotos, pero esta vez con Matt. Son todas del año pasado y nunca estamos solos. Son de la gira y eventos relacionados.

_Tertuliana cutrona 2: Tampoco podéis negar la buena pareja que hace con Matt._

_Tertuliano cutrón 3: Pero, ¿qué dices?_

_Tertuliana cutrona 2: No sé. Mírales, siempre están juntos y sonrientes y no sé vosotros, pero cada actuación que han hecho juntos, yo casi esperaba que Matt dejase la guitarra o el piano a un lado, y se tirase encima de ella._

_Tertuliano cutrón 3: Si no tiene nada que hacer._

— No sé yo, no veo a Matt haciendo algo parecido. Lanzar la guitarra, sí— EJO parte cuidadosamente su filete empanado y habla sin mirar a nadie— Pero de ahí a que ese zumbado diga que no tiene nada que hacer— se encoge de hombros y sube la vista. De pronto me encuentro con siete pares de ojos fijos en mí.

No les he comentado nada a nadie. Nuestro “acuerdo” es algo que sólo conocemos los 3, al menos por mi parte.

Le devuelvo la mirada a la dueña— ¿Le importaría cambiar de canal?

 

—o—

 

 —Hola cielo. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Pero, ¡qué guapa estás! —Jane me abraza con una fuerza que me hace temer por su camisa blanca impoluta y mi potingue extremo de fotos promocionales.

— Cuidado Jane, te voy a poner hecha un asco.

— ¡Bah, chica! Olvídalo—otro apretón más fuerte en el que me rindo—A Adam le faltan dos consultas más, ¿sabía que venías?

— No, no. Es solo que vamos a seguir con la sesión por aquí, al anochecer y estamos haciendo un descanso—rápidamente levanta el auricular—Para, no le molestes.

— Seguro que lo que menos piensa es que le molesto. Siéntate aquí, ¿quieres un cappuccino?

—No, no, en serio, no hace falta nada…

— Hola, tienes una visita—silencio—No, prueba otra vez—una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios—No jugaría si no pensase que te va a hacer—se queda con la palabra en la boca—¡Premio! —escucha, mirándome con cariño—Te la cuidaré— cuelga y coge el bolso— El próximo paciente viene en una media hora, así que podemos bajar— freno su avance con la mano.

— No es buena idea, Jane— la atraigo hacia la ventana y le indico con la frente que mire.

— ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Cuántos!

— Ya— frunzo los labios. Las fans de la parte masculina de mi grupo, la mayoría de parte de mi bajista, han dado la voz y ha corrido como la pólvora que estamos por Londres en activo de nuevo— La pausa también es por esto. Teníamos un par de chicos de seguridad, pero van a reforzar.

— ¿Con qué? ¿Con el ejército? —la buena mujer deja el bolso— ¿Cómo has logrado subir?

— Les he tirado un filete— sonrío y ella me imita con cara de circunstancias— Han salido mis compañeros a firmar y a hacerse fotos por un lado, y nuestra manager y yo hemos venido por otro lado, sólo hemos tenido que esquivar un par de fotógrafos.

— Bueno, cariño, tengo un par de revistas y claramente, no abriré a nadie sin preguntar.

 

—o—

 

Tira de mi brazo y me empuja contra la puerta. Se queda a escasos milímetros de mis labios.

— Esto—  hace un círculo abarcando mi cara— ¿Te lo pueden repasar?

— Sí— me río— La maquilladora está…— no puedo acabar la frase porque me roba el aliento con un beso. Apoya todo su cuerpo contra el mío y si no fuese por la puerta, acabaría trastabillando y cayendo al suelo. Le separo a duras penas.

—  Pero tienes otro paciente.

— 10 minutos— murmura contra mis labios y sus manos se pierden bajo la tela de mi vestido y reptan por mis bragas.

— Adam— gimo cuando sus dedos se pasean sin pudor sobre mi clítoris.

— 10 minutos— me repite, mordiéndome el cuello.

 

—o—

 

La maquilladora me mira con la risa pintada en los ojos. Normal, he pasado de ir más mona que una chica el día del baile de su promoción a aparecer como si hubiese corrido (ejemp) una maratón.

— Tienes la piel resplandeciente.

Cruzamos una mirada y nos reímos. ¡Joder! ¡Qué diablos! Sí, he visitado a mi novio y me he vuelto con un orgasmo de regalo. Soy una puta cabrona con mucha suerte.

— Ya está— me miro en el espejo, me ha dejado igual de maravillosa.

— Gracias, Anabelle.

 

—o—

 

—  Ok, equipo, esto es todo por hoy— casi lloro al escuchar el grito de la coordinadora de imagen y por la tensión en los hombros de mis compañeros, no soy la única. Estamos agotados.

— ¿Pizzas en mi casa? —pregunta Andy, alargando la mano a la chica de producción que nos devuelve nuestros móviles.

— Por favor, aliméntame— gime Phil y le guiña un ojo de regalo a la chica, que se ruboriza hasta coger el tono de una cereza.

— Qué cabrón eres, Sexysmith— se ríe EJO, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la espalda del bajista.

— ¿Quieres algo conmigo, O’Keeffe? —abraza al pelirrojo y le echa una miradita insinuante.

— Te emborracharé para abusar de ti— responde el guitarrista.

— Luego os quejáis cuando suben fanfics slash vuestros, tenéis un bromance muy malo, tíos— les advierto, apoyándome en Andy y enmarcándoles con los dedos como si les fuese a sacar una foto— Hacéis una pareja estupenda, la verdad.

— Lo sé— Phil pone morritos. De fondo veo como Ron nos hace señas, avisándonos que la furgoneta está lista. Nos hacemos un par de fotos con el equipo que no repetirá mañana, otros cuántos autógrafos y nos metemos en la Mercedes Vito de cristales tintados que nos ha servido de transporte todo el día.

— ¿Cansados chicos? —Louise nos ofrece botellines de agua con la compañía de un folio.

— Apaleados— se queja EJO— ¿Agenda? —pregunta antes de aceptar el papel y la mujer asiente.

— Perfecto— manifiesta Clarence al vernos con los folios y cerrar la puerta corredera tras subir. Sólo estamos nosotros cuatro y los tres miembros de nuestro equipo de managers habitual. Ron se ha subido delante con el chófer para irle comentando la ruta y Clarence y Louise atrás con nosotros para hacer el briefing de mañana.

La maquinaria ha cogido ya la velocidad de crucero.

 

—o—

 

— Dos días fuera.

— ¿Por qué Manchester?

— No lo sé, no lo hemos elegido nosotros.

— Seguro que tendrán algún “amiguito de” que quiere ver vuestro culo en su territorio— entre los crack de las patatas fritas y el ruido de su equipo de montadores, me cuesta entenderle.

— Tío, tengo que decirte que estás gordo— no está en el plano, pero reconozco la voz de Matt y su mano internándose en la bolsa de chips de Chris, quién levanta una ceja sonriendo— Lo sabes, vengo a salvarte.

— ¿Móvil o patatas? —le pregunta el bajista y veo uno de los azulísimos ojos del cantante en la pantalla de mi ordenador. Le saludo con la mano mientras meto otro pantalón vaquero en la maleta.

— Creo…que…me…quedaré— con cada descanso mete la mano en la bolsa y se la lleva a la boca. Cuando me giro por el largo silencio, admiro una versión Bellamy hámster— con…el…móvil.

— Puto anoréxico— le grita Chris y le arrebata la bolsa, comiendo directamente de ella, alzándola y dándome un bonito plano de su cuello extendido y su nuez oscilante.

— ¡Animal!

— Has dejado miguitas nada más— escucho desde el interior de la bolsa. Me río al tiempo que advierto los golpes secos en los toms, que me advierten que Dom anda metiéndoles prisa para probar sonido.

— La cantidad necesaria— rumia aún con la boca llena de comida, carraspea y traga— Eterna Sofía— esa forma de llamarme, tan única, que hace que mi estómago se contraiga y el mundo deje de tener sentido… O de una vez, lo tenga realmente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bells? —pregunto, buscando el tono más seguro y bromista que puedo. Le da la Mason a Chris y se sale de plano, un par de pasos, unos cambios de luz. De repente, coloca el teléfono en alguna superficie que me permite verle de cintura para arriba.

— ¿Me ves bien?

— Sí— dejo la maleta y me siento ante el portátil. Matt sonríe y abre las palmas ante la cámara, sólo veo la sonrosada piel del interior de sus manos.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa? —abre los dedos y entreveo sus ojos tras ellos.

— Te has lavado las manos antes de comer, muy bien, pequeño Matthew— le chincho y me gano un primerísimo plano de sus dedos mandándome a la mierda— Claro que lo sé— digo entre risas— 10 días.

— Casi 9.

— Sí, casi— se enciende un cigarrillo— ¿No tienes que entrar ya?

— Que empiecen una jam nueva— me espeta con la primera bocanada. Se le nota relajado, posiblemente sea el único músico que conozco que antes de tocar para chorrocientas personas está tan tranquilo. Es todo naturalidad, se sienta y captura de nuevo el móvil de Chris— ¿Escuché algo de un viaje?

— Sí, a Manchester.

— ¿Manchester? —otra bocanada y se rasca la mejilla con la púa, que aún no ha soltado.

— Ya, dos secret shows repentinos.

— ¿Y volvéis a presentar el disco a Londres? —asiento con la cabeza— Me jode perdérmelo.

—  Te vas a cansar de escucharlo en la gira, Matt.

— Bueno— expulsa el humo por la nariz y eleva los ojos, siguiendo la estela del mismo— Es un día especial, me gustaría compartirlo contigo.

— No te preocupes.

— Irá Adam.

— No se lo he preguntado.

— Ni yo, te digo que irá— aplasta la colilla contra la suela de su zapato, por el movimiento y ángulo de su hombro— Y si no lo hace, es tonto del culo, porque en nueve días se queda sin ti.

— Matt, no seas…

— Me piro para dentro, preciosa— me interrumpe— Hablamos pronto— un guiño y me cuelga.

— ¡Joder, qué prisas de repente! —mascullo.

— Ya había dejado el mensajito…— su voz me llega desde el salón, interrumpiendo por un momento el sonido del teclado.

— No sabía que estabas aquí— le advierto, cerrando la maleta.

— Se lo habrá imaginado— reanuda el tecleo y voy a dar con él. Se ha cortado un poco el pelo, cuando lo tiene recogido apenas se le nota, pero suelto apenas le roza los hombros.

Descalzo sigue el ritmo de la música sin perder la concentración en su trabajo. Me parece alucinante que pueda hacerlo con la música puesta, yo en el momento que la escucho, no puedo desconectar de ella.

Yannis reclama que es la furia en tu cabeza y que olvide el horror aquí. Me acerco al equipo de música y subo el volumen. Adam me mira por encima de sus gafas.

— Esta canción es jodidamente estupenda— me pongo a dar vueltas y a brincar con su ritmo ascendente.

Él aparta el portátil y me observa de un lado a otro con la sonrisa en los labios.

 

—o—


End file.
